The Dragon's Bride –Traducción–
by Niktee Blume
Summary: 7º año. Draco y Hermione despiertan en un cuarto de hotel Muggle, desnudos, con resaca y tatuados. Incluso se han casado. Así empieza una búsqueda desesperada por una solución a su desagradable situación. Después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar casada con Draco Malfoy? Seguramente Hermione no…
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Thanks Rizzel for this opportunity!

Mis más grandes agradecimientos para mi mejor amiga y beta de este capítulo Karime y para Leandra Alvarez del grupo de Chío.

**Capítulo 1**

_Sábado por la mañana_

**Draco**

[7 a.m.]

Ouch. Gemido. Doble ouch.

En realidad, que sean tres.

Donde demonios estoy, y por qué mi cabeza se siente como si dos Hipogrifos arrasadores y duros como un hueso, se hubieran estado golpeando dentro de ella toda la noche?

Arg. No. Argh. No. Es demasiado para pensar. Es mejor dormirme.

Ebrio otra vez.

Obviamente.

** [8 a.m.]**

¡No! ¡Estúpido cerebro! Vuélvete a dormir.

La luz comienza a vislumbrase a través de las cortinas. Eso es algo bueno, significa que estoy dentro de un cuarto. Es la última vez que me quedo dormido en un lugar como este.

Tardaré varios días en quitarme el olor. Eso es malo.

Necesito orinar urgentemente. Pero necesito dormir aún con más urgencia.

Estoy curioso y agradablemente tibio. Las sábanas huelen como té de rosas y vainilla… y algo más.

Bien.

Buen cerebro. Fuera luces.

**Hermione**

[8.30 a.m.]

Santa Madre de Dios.

Me duele, en todas partes.

Siento los párpados pegados a la cara.

Dormir ahora. Estudiar y analizar después.

Ah. Buen cerebro.

[10.30 a.m.]

Agua.

Alguien, quien sea. Mataría por un vaso de agua.

La cabeza me duele, seguramente mezclé las bebidas. Siento las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de pudín.

Estoy tremendamente adolorida…

En lugares de los que no deberían doler de esa manera.

¡Oh, Dios!

La fiesta de graduación…

* * *

Draco fue el primero en despertar.

Se sentó contra las almohadas y abrió cansadamente sus ojos grises, aún enrojecidos. Parpadeó repetidamente, lamiendo sus labios, extremadamente secos, en un intento de humedecer una boca que frecuentemente se sentía y sabía como una lija. Despertar con una resaca después de una noche de fiesta no era nada nuevo para él. Después de todo, tenía dieciocho, era apuesto, popular y poseía montones de efectivo disponible y cuentas personales en los mejores establecimientos para beber en Inglaterra (y dos o tres en Francia). Como tal, para él no era extraño sentir esa pesadez en la cabeza propia de una resaca fresca.

Inmediatamente se le ocurrieron tres cosas.

Primero, estaba en un cuarto de hotel, y no uno particularmente bueno. Las cortinas —afortunadamente cerradas— eran de una especie de verde chillón, la alfombra de felpa era de un indescriptible color café y los pocos muebles que había estaban hechos de plástico, madera despostillada, o alguna horrenda aleación de ambos.

Segundo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el cuarto se encontraba totalmente en ruinas. Una silla estaba volcada en una esquina, y una de sus patas estaba casi totalmente destrozada. Una brisa polvorosa se movía bamboleándose en la luz, creada por el viejo y rechinante aire acondicionado que estaba en lo alto.

Una botella vacía de Odgens yacía a un lado del armario, y una larga y húmeda mancha estaba secándose en la alfombra justo debajo de ella. Las ropas estaban esparcidas, como víctimas de algún tipo de masacre frenética de lavandería. Las túnicas formales que había usado la noche anterior estaban aplastadas en una esquina, el escudo verde y plata de Slytherin apenas era visible.

Draco notó, con una ceja arqueada, que había otras ropas también —y no eran suyas—.Un juego de túnicas azul marino estaban volteadas al revés, amontonadas en la esquina de la cama. Un sostén de encaje de color durazno colgaba de la perilla de la puerta del baño. Su propia ropa interior estaba sobre la pantalla ladeada de una lámpara.

¡Bueno! las cosas parecían mejorar, concluyó Draco, mientras se dejaba caer contra las almohadas. Tal vez su cabeza se estaba sintiendo como si cargara un kilo de plomo líquido, pero hey, follar era follar. Y cuando uno es un mago joven y sano, una aventura de cualquier clase era una razón celebrar.

No fue hasta que giró su cabeza para saludar al afortunado recipiente de sus ebrias intenciones, que hizo la Observación Número Tres.

Maldición. Mierda. Diablos.

Hermione Granger, la determinada Premio Anual de Hogwarts, portadora de abundantes detenciones, aquella que otorga esas escasas miradas renuentes, insistentes advertencias y la mejor acosadora de Elfos Domésticos donde quiera, estaba enroscada a un lado de él en la cama, aparentemente dormida y muy desnuda.

Y eso no era todo. En cuanto sus sentidos y sensibilidad regresaron a su cuerpo y cerebro, respectivamente, Draco registró el hecho de que la mano de Granger estaba descansando en su igualmente desnudo muslo, en un inconfundible gesto familiar.

Ahora, Draco se consideraba a sí mismo como un joven experimentado. Él había tenido su parte justa de juegos, coqueteos y otras agradables diversiones de escuela. Pero la situación actual lo dejó sorprendido por unos buenos cinco minutos.

No fue hasta que el ostentoso reloj dorado en la pared marcó las diez cuarenta de la mañana, que Draco finalmente reconoció el sórdido hecho de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su recién graduada compañera de clases. Y no sólo habían tenido sexo del anticuado. Parecía que se habían arrancado el relleno uno al otro, juzgando por el estado de sus posiciones.

Poniendo a un lado el repentino y tardío despertar de su pene (y todos los otros lógicos procesos mentales), Draco examinó a la chica durmiente al lado de él con una fascinación que fue casi perversa.

Granger estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia él. Su largo cabello estaba suavemente enmarañado, algunos rizos color coñac oscurecían parcialmente su cara. Las sábanas estaban retorcidas alrededor de sus piernas, dando dos vueltas a su esbelto muslo. Ella dormía como un luchador que estaba sumido en un sueño de campeonato. El resto de las cobijas estaban acomodadas debajo de su mejilla. De hecho, parecía como si ella hubiera robado la mayoría de la ropa de cama, mientras que Draco se había apoderado de las almohadas.

¡Por las uñas pintadas de los pies de Merlín! Si se sabía una palabra de que él había estado desinfectando a la plaga de Nacidos Muggle de Hogwarts, sus compañeros de casa probablemente lo atacarían con fruta podrida a su regreso a la escuela. Después de todo, puede que hubieran asistido a su baile de graduación, pero técnicamente faltaban dos semanas enteras de escuela antes de que el año terminara oficialmente.

Entonces, tal vez el hecho de haberse acostado con Granger no resultara ser algo tan malo, reflexionó Draco. Él podría disfrazarlo todo como una oferta final hazlo-o-muere, para hacer que la insufriblemente sabelotodo cayera, apuntándose una victoria o dos; para sobrepasarla en su gran pedestal blanco, y encantar su propio camino a través de las pesadas puertas aperladas.

Pero, demonios, si sólo pudiera recordar cómo había pasado.

Draco estaba seguro de que, en algún lugar de Inglaterra, una manada de cerdos estaba en pleno vuelo. No es que Granger fuera un troll; de hecho, era pasablemente atractiva. Cualquier chico mayor de Hogwarts que no jugara a esconder el palo de la escoba con sus compañeros de cuarto, se había dado cuenta de eso después del cuarto año. Era sólo que, aparte de la mala suerte de Granger de nacer siendo una Sangre Sucia, la chica también poseía la más fastidiosa y más desagradable personalidad de todas, lo que la convertía en una muy molesta persona.

Asistían a una escuela mixta, lo que por supuesto significaba que una gran cantidad de ilusiones adolescentes tendían a atascar el aire alrededor de los dormitorios, salones y corredores. Draco no podría negar que han habido momentos a través de los años cuando, durante la clase de Pociones, el había soñado con inclinarla sobre la orilla del caldero y darle un buena y dura embestida con la esperanza de quitarle ese maldito palo que seguramente se alojaba en el fondo de su trasero.

Pero por supuesto, nunca había considerado llevar a cabo alguno de estos pensamientos. Aparte de ser una arpía, también estaba el hecho de que Granger probablemente lo habría castrado si por mucho la hubiera rozado en un corredor abarrotado de gente. Ella era buena a la vista, pero no valía la pena.

Y aún así, ella había dormido con él, de todos modos. A menos que un par de Imperius particularmente desagradables hubieran estado involucrados, todo parecía como si ella también hubiera dejado caer sus almidonadas bragas de manera voluntaria.

Una parte de Draco estaba ansiosa por Desaparecerse por un enorme agujero en la pared que podría procurarse, y contar su escandalosa escapada a sus compañeros de clase. Otra parte de él, en cambio, estaba empezando a recordar.

Y con este nebuloso recuerdo vino la excitación. A montones.

Draco estaba sumamente conciente de que todavía estaba intoxicado por la borrachera de la noche anterior. Entonces, culpó a esa bebida del diablo, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de ella, esperando a recordar más sobre las maneras en las que él había tocado la piel dorada y ligeramente pecosa de Granger. Cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto con su hombro, instantáneamente ella se acurrucó con más intensidad a él. Ella presionó su boca ligeramente abierta contra la piel sensible de la curvatura del hombro él y suspiró entre sueños, haciendo que el cerebro ya atontado de Draco diera vueltas. Su erección se apretó instantáneamente contra su abdomen, exigiendo ser atendida, como a menudo era el caso en muchas mañanas.

Tan cuidadosamente cómo fue posible, puso su mano atrás y la coloco obedientemente alrededor de su adolorido pene. Un tirón de práctica alivió la sensación de presión en sus testículos. Otro tirón la intensificó de nuevo. La piel de su miembro le quemó bastante. Le irritó, como si estuviera en carne viva, y no fue ni un poco delicado. No había manera de confundir las señales que su cuerpo le daba.

Definitivamente habían tenido sexo, y lo habían hecho más de una vez, tal parecía.

Granger hizo un sonido de protesta medio soñoliento por la pérdida de contacto. Con muchos refunfuños entre dientes (parecía que la Sangre Sucia se las arreglaba para quejarse aún en sueños), ella arrastró lentamente su pierna izquierda sobre él, trayendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo contra él.

Un mago bien educado y considerado habría decidido ser un caballero en ese punto y despertar a la chica. Pero Draco era la escoria de la sociedad y estaba bien consiente de eso. Con una creciente sensación de expectativa, él se deslizó más hacia abajo a lo largo de la cama, teniendo cuidado de poner la pierna de ella sobre su cintura mientras lo hacía. No era una posición enteramente natural o una particularmente propicia para un sueño cómodo, pero ella continuaba dormida.

Aunque estaba empezando a hacer muchos ruiditos malhumorados.

Cada húmeda exhalación fue agudamente sentida por Draco. En ese momento, ya no importaba más quiénes eran, o dónde estaban. Ya no importaba que él la hubiera encontrado completamente repugnante todos los días durante casi siete años. Todo lo que importaba era que Granger era una chica suave y cálida en su cama y que una parte bastante insistente de su anatomía masculina estaba rogando por poder repetir su actuación. Colocando una mano sobre el trasero de ella, Draco atrajo sus caderas más cerca de él y apretó tentativamente la cabeza de su miembro contra el vientre bajo de ella.

La piel de Granger estaba fría al tacto, pero también muy suave. Ella frunció el ceño dormida, apretando los labios ligeramente. Su mano derecha permanecía entre sus caras, con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos curvados. Se veía tan inocente dormida, y ese pensamiento envió una fresca oleada de punzante excitación a través de Draco.

Sexo era sexo, se dijo Draco a sí mismo, y por el estado sumamente impaciente de su pene, éste había estado bastante bien.

El movimiento de sus caderas contra las de Granger arrastró las arrugadas sábanas más lejos bajo ellos, ofreciendo a Draco una primera, y seria, vista de sus senos: no eran excesivamente grandes, como a él le gustaban. De hecho, eran pequeños, lo que era una pena.

Era vagamente consiente de que una pequeña voz había estado gritándole hacía un tiempo desde el interior de su cabeza: "¡Oye! ¡Estás mirando los senos de Granger!"

Sí, bienvenido cerebro. ¿Dónde estabas hace seis horas?

Él se complació tocando su pecho derecho, apretándolo y luego viendo con gran interés como sus rozados pezones se ponían rápidamente duros y más oscuros. El repentino cambio de estar derecho a tumbarse sobre su costado hizo que un a gran cantidad de sangre fluyera a su cabeza. Por un momento, Draco luchó contra las urgencias de vomitar; el asqueroso sabor en su boca y el viciado olor a humo de cigarro y la vieja alfombra no ayudaban a mejorar. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerró sus ojos y presionó su boca y nariz contra el nacimiento del cabello de Granger, aspirando su aroma. Algo, lo que fuera que le apartara la mente de su estómago revuelto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, vainilla y rosas. Pero también olía a sudor y el inequívoco rastro de sexo. Sintiéndose mejor, Draco enganchó la pierna de ella más arriba sobre su cadera. Con una cuidadosa mano, acercó una vez más sus cuerpos y lentamente guió su miembro entre sus piernas. La sensación de su mano contra su adolorida piel era divinamente suficiente, pero una vez que lo había acomodado entre las húmedas curvas de los muslos de Granger, esa sensación se intensificó.

Ella estaba bien preparada para él, húmeda y cubierta con su propio lubricante y con lo que, Draco asumió, era su anterior contribución a la causa. Todo eso jugó a su favor mientras le proporcionaba un suave deslizamiento directamente a su cálido interior.

Y ella seguía durmiendo.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron mientras gemía suavemente. Todas esas estúpidas y mezquinas palabras que él había oído y asociado con el sexo femenino se agolparon de pronto en su cabeza. Granger estaba increíblemente dilatada y estrecha más allá de toda descripción. Ajustado, aterciopelado, cómodo, apretado, tirante, fricción, succión, coger. Todo aplicaba.

Más destellos de recuerdos. De la risa sorda de Granger contra su hombro mientras se alejaban apresuradamente de las festividades en el Gran Comedor y seguían el camino que los llevaría a Hogsmeade. Granger llamándolo un intolerante desperdicio de talento mágico y luego empujándolo lejos de ella. Luego más formas borrosas y distorsionadas, la sensación de un pequeño triunfo ante un beso aceptado y la emoción de ilusión que le siguió.

El sonido como explosión de una Aparición. Un ligero presentimiento de peligro, opacado por la excitación.

Otro recuerdo surgió por sí solo de su memoria, éste era más claro que cualquiera de los anteriores. Granger acuclillada frente a la silla que ahora estaba rota, su rizada cabellera se mecía hacia arriba y abajo sobre su sexo. Sus propias voz dándole instrucciones, lentas pero firmes, mientras sus manos se enredaban el cabello de ella; cómo él usaba su boca con mucho más cuidado del que hubiera mostrado con cualquier otra de sus parejas.

Esta imagen en particular logró separar la mente de Draco de su cuerpo por una fracción de segundo, y sus caderas tomaron la mejor oportunidad de embestir dentro de Granger con la suficiente fuerza como para empujar su espalda a lo largo de la cama.

"Ow," susurró ella con una voz chillona y el ceño fruncido. Ella se lamió los lamió de la misma manera en que Draco lo había hecho minutos antes. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo sus párpados cerrados.

Mirando con mucho cuidado su rostro, Draco embistió con fuerza otra vez.

"Uhhn." Su ceño se frunció aún más; ella estaba despertando.

Por una razón desconocida, la cual no merecía ser pensada en ese preciso momento, la voz de su madre sonó dentro de su cabeza.

"Estos flirteos con cada bruja joven y bonita que te encuentres no durarán mucho tiempo," le había dicho Narcissa Malfoy durante el verano pasado. "Este periodo pasará, y entonces te encontrarás con una bruja de buena categoría."

Bien entonces. Mejor terminar la primera parte de eso bien hecho, decidió Draco. Ignorando lo que empezaba a convertirse en una jaqueca de proporciones épicas, él empujó a Granger sobre su espalda y hundió su miembro un poco más adentro de ella. Le costó algo de fuerza de voluntad no caerse sobre de ella, cubrir su boca con una mano y mantenerse así hasta que explotara. Los músculos de sus bíceps se sentían como gelatina, y le tomó un poco más de esfuerzo mantenerse quieto con el estremecimiento de sus brazos.

Ella se sentía deliciosamente cálida, como mil hilos de seda apretando y aflojando sobre la entera y sensibilizada longitud de su sexo. Dejar eso sería un crimen. Salir de ahí hubiera sido una completa burla. Él era sólo un hombre, y como tal, era un esclavo indefenso de los antiguos rituales de apareamiento.

Lo que entra debe de salir y ¡oh… maldita sea, mierda, eso jamás se había sentido tan genial!

La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba tan fatigada como para arreglárselas para dar cualquier embestida rítmica o profunda. Era menos que sutil, pero aun así era fantástico. Otros dos movimientos fue todo lo que le tomó, Draco mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y milagrosamente vació más de sí mismo dentro de ella.

Fue en aquel punto exacto que los ojos cafés de Hermione se abrieron del todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga y beta favorita** Karime **quien me sigue la corriente en todas mis locuras.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo 2**

"Quítate," pronunció Granger con voz áspera. Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto que Draco fue capaz de ver pequeños destellos dorados alrededor del iris.

"Creo que acabo de hacerlo ******," dijo Draco, y pude que se hubiera abofeteado a sí mismo por su enorme falta de tacto.

No era que se preocupara de ser educado, eso habría requerido mucha energía. En cambio, él estaba sufriendo un agudo caso de sopor post coito, y hallar el deseo de tener un encuentro verbal con una muy enojada Hermione Granger era demasiado como para tenerlo en cuenta en ese momento.

Tal vez, ella pudiera consentir volverse a dormir por, uh… ¿una hora o dos?

Ella se había quedado muy quieta debajo de él. Se sentía como su estuviera acostado sobre el maniquí de arcilla que habían usado para practicar hechizos de resucitación en la clase de Encantamientos del sexto año. Ya se había ido la suave bienvenida, pero la calidez aún seguía ahí. De hecho, el rubor de su cara estaba muy marcado; parecía que ella podía ser propensa de la combustión espontánea.

"Quítate de mí. Ahora," repitió ella, de manera más convincente esta vez. Esa apariencia de elfo doméstico petrificado ya no estaba, había sido remplazada por esa familiar mirada fija de Premio Anual.

Draco suspiró. Creo que no.

Las uñas de sus manos se hundían fieramente en los hombros de él. Puede que él se hubiera quejado de eso también, pero todo lo que fue capaz de hacer fue una mueca de dolor. Tal vez la chica había sido una fierecilla, pero era endemoniadamente buena follando. Él ni siquiera podía recordar haberse sentido tan destruido después de una sesión. Su miembro se habría puesto muy suave ahora, sin embargo sus frenéticos movimientos debajo de él estaban causando toda clase de placenteras sacudidas por la fricción. Maldiciendo en silencio, él se obligó a rodar sobre de ella y colapsar pesadamente en el colchón.

Una explicación era lo primero, supuso él. El problema era que el estaba sin la menor idea de lo que había sucedido desde el momento en el que habían dejado la Fiesta de Graduación juntos, hasta que él había despertado con una resaca y una terrible sed. Además de unos pocos recuerdos de lo que ciertamente podía ser calificado como sexo de primera clase, él regularmente no tenía éxito cada vez que intentaba fisgonear a través de su confusa memoria de borracho. Tal vez todas esas noches fuera con Goyle y los chicos, experimentando con la tolerancia al alcohol del cuerpo humano finalmente se habían cobrado su precio con las células de su cerebro.

A Draco no le gustaba no poder recordar. Eso lo alteraba.

"Granger, no creo que tú-"

Le estaba hablando al aire. Hubo un breve destello de una pierna desnuda desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de baño, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la puerta fue golpeada con suficiente fuerza como para hacer moverse las desagradables persianas al otro lado de la habitación. Pocos segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y una mano se precipitó a tomar el sostén que colgaba del pomo. Se volvió a cerrar igual de fuerte.

Ni siquiera un poco perturbado, Draco tiró de las arrugadas sábanas (ugh, ¿nylon?) sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos justo cuando oía como comenzaba a correr el agua de la ducha en el baño.

Hermione estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar el enorme espejo con forma de corazón sobre el neceser rosa. El agua de la ducha estaba corriendo con gran estrépito, pero aún no estaba debajo de ella. Esperó hasta que el cuarto estuvo suficientemente saturado con vapor antes de pasar la palma de su mano sobre el vidrio y limpiar el agua condensada.

Miró fijamente a su reflejo.

Sus ojos estaban marcados imparcialmente con negros semicírculos debajo de ellos, acomodándose dentro de la palidez de su rostro y sus labios rojos. Sus labios estaban hinchados naturalmente, pero esa mañana, estaban cerca del doble de grandes. Se lamió el labio inferior dentro de la boca y buscó afanosamente las pequeñas fracturas de sequedad y las lágrimas con la lengua. Había puntos ardientes en la comisura de su boca y justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó una marca roja en un lado de su cuello. Empujó su cabello humedecido lejos de su cara; su maquillaje estaba embadurnado: los restos de su mascara se sumaban a los anillos debajo de sus ojos, todo rastro de labial había desaparecido. Parecía como si también hubiera perdido uno de sus pendientes de perlas.

Hermione pensó que sus ojos lucían más apagados de lo usual, pero nunca antes habían tenido un color tan vibrante. Los ojos cafés eran utilitarios, en su opinión. Nada parecido a los asombrosos ojos verdes de Harry que quitaban el aliento, los avellanados camaleónicos de Ron, o los plateados penetrantes de Malfoy.

_Malfoy._

Hermione gimió, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos. Él no recordaba, se había dado cuenta, con agradable incredulidad. No estaba segura si sentirse insultada o aliviada. Ese bastardo había tenido la suficiente alta moral como para darse otra ronda de… de-

Gah. Ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar en ello, aunque recordaba de forma elocuente y con finos detalles lo que había querido de él hace cinco o seis horas. Malfoy la había obligado, desde luego. Sus músculos ni se habían dado cuenta de que se retorcían dentro de ella, y volvían a la vida ahora que ella estaba despierta. Tenía un ligero calambre en su vientre bajo, algo parecido a las incomodidades que tenía durante el periodo, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Era una pena que no tuviera la suficiente fortuna de sufrir pérdida de memoria luego de irse de parranda. Hermione no bebía muy seguido, y ella se había puesto gravemente ebria dos o tres veces con los chicos, y una vez en Año Nuevo con sus primas. También hubo esas pavorosas resacas, como siempre, y ese abandono que sentía luego de compartir una botella de Tequila Tapatío con un par de Ron y Harry que no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían. Cuando llegaban los recuerdos, sin en cambio, ella no tenía problemas.

Ella era una pensadora sistemática. Cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, la solución casi siempre podía surgir con sólo regresar al principio del problema y volviendo a andar sus pasos. Su mente le estaba pidiendo que hiciera exactamente eso, que el haber dormido con Draco Malfoy fuera clasificado como un enorme dilema-guión-problema.

"La Graduación," le susurró a su reflejo, con un dejo de reproche. El rostro en el espejo la miraba a ella con una expresión triste. La graduación, las bebidas y la euforia habían culminado en el peor lapso de juicio que había cometido desde que tomó la forma del gato de Millicent Bulstrode en su segundo año.

Por qué su fiesta de graduación la había obligado dar borrón y cuenta nueva era un misterio. No había nada que celebrar. Voldemort aún seguía libre, los Mortífagos seguían organizando esporádicos ataques a las casa de familias de magos. Los Aurores eran reclutados por docenas y se procuraba siempre la mayor seguridad.

Debería de haber sido una celebración más moderada, en lugar de lo que _había_ sido.

Recordaba haberse puesto su túnica formal como si estuviera en modo automático, antes de hacer los arreglos de último minuto de lo que pronto serían sus antiguos deberes como Premio Anual. Cuando finalmente había bajado al Gran Comedor, treinta minutos después de que la fiesta hubiera empezado oficialmente, la celebración estaba en pleno apogeo.

El ambiente había sido contagioso. Había parejas por todos lados, riéndose, bailando, adentrándose en conversaciones obviamente más profundas y con mayor significado, juzgando por la intensa mirada en sus rostros.

Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S estaban hechos. No más exámenes, no más clases. No más pelear contra el mal, magos sicóticos y sólo tenía que presentar el examen de Aritmancia a la mañana siguiente. En dos semanas, estaría dejando el lugar al que había llamado hogar lo últimos siete años. Ya no podría regresar. Le debía tanto a Hogwarts, había hecho cosas que nunca había pensado que podría hacer.

Y luego se lamento. Sobre qué, no estaba segura.

Pensó en lo que más extrañaría de Hogwarts. Entre más veía a sus compañeros, más inquieta se volvía. De pronto, la idea de abandonar su muy querida habitación de Premio Anual y hacer un cambio permanente de vuelta a su viejo cuarto en casa de sus padres no le pareció nada deprimente.

Tal vez había sido el ver a Harry, sonriendo por primera vez en semanas, a una bonita y rubia Hufflepuff que le susurraba algo al oído. O ver a Seamus Finnegan, arriesgándose valientemente a la furia de Ron al cortejar tan entusiastamente a Ginny bajo las serpentinas. Parvati Patil le daba un nuevo significado al término 'ardiendo de felicidad' cuando se pavoneaba por todo el Comedor mostrando su recién adquirido anillo de compromiso. No importaba que ella y Justin Finch-Fletchly hubieran terminado y regresado cuatro veces ese año. Incluso los Slytherins estaban irreconociblemente alegres. Gregory Goyle estaba balanceando a una risueña Pansy Parkinson en su rodilla, y Blaise Zabini había perdido su usual máscara de autoridad como Premio Anual, hacía suficiente tiempo como para llevar a una sonriente Ravenclaw a la pista de baile.

Y Hermione se hallaba de pie admirándolo todo, mareada de nostalgia y una extraña melancolía, rodeada de más de cien compañeros de clases, y aún así, inexplicablemente _sola_.

Caminó hacía la mesa de las bebidas, y allí permaneció las siguientes dos horas.

Tres o cuatro bebidas después, había visto a Draco Malfoy.

Su compañero Prefecto estaba sentado en lo más alejado del Gran Comedor, a la izquierda de las grandes puertas. Estaba mirando a la multitud con una ilegible expresión, los brazos cruzados en el pecho, vestido con una túnica formal, fina y de sastre, en una uniforme tonalidad negra que absorbía la luz de las velas en la habitación frente a él.

Una versión romántica de la historia podría haber sucedido y sus ojos se hubieran encontrado a través del salón repleto, donde ellos permanecerían igual de quietos, pero significativas miradas hubieran cristalizado siete años de presunta tensión sexual. Pero ese era Draco Malfoy, y Draco Malfoy simplemente no era nostálgico ni romántico. Él mantenía sus ojos en la multitud, y Hermione mantenía los suyos posados en él.

Ella lo había mirado por un largo tiempo. Todos miraban a Draco Malfoy. Era difícil no hacerlo. Él era un prefecto, y también era el Capitán y Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Académicamente, estaba situado entre los mejores cinco estudiantes de la escuela, empatado con Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, y localizado tres y medio puntos debajo de Hermione misma. Pero tampoco era la mente más sutil de los Slytherins, pavoneándose por la escuela como si el mundo le debiera la vida.

También sucedía que él era una persona irremediablemente _terrible_.

Después de los años, Draco Malfoy no había cambiado mucho su personalidad, pero había crecido en otras maneras.

No había razón lógica por la cual Hermione hubiera escogido esa noche, de todas las noches, para abarcar sus apacibles intereses físicos en Draco Malfoy y dejarlos sin control. Ella solamente era una chica, supuso, una adolescente con la barrera de hormonas requeridas para empujarla en una dirección u otra. Usualmente, ella mantenía a raya sus impulsos menos prácticos. Sus sentimientos no cambiarían por Draco Malfoy, pero aún así encontró remarcable que una persona pudiera encontrar a otra tan atractiva, y al mismo tiempo tan desagradable.

Para su asombro, se había encontrado a sí misma poniendo un pie enfrente de otro, mientras caminaba a través del Gran Comedor hacia él, sosteniendo dos vasos con ponche y preguntándose de donde venía esa inusual valentía.

Él se vestía a la izquierda, notó ella, juzgando por la manera en que el pequeño bulto residía a la izquierda en el delta de sus pantalones. En un capricho, ella trató de imaginarse como debería lucir esa parte de su cuerpo. Pálido, como el resto de él, excepto por un rubor rosado. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría. El calor y el peso, la sensación de recorrer su pulgar a lo largo de una húmeda y afilada punta. Se lo imaginó cerrando sus ojos, su boca formando un silencioso 'ah'.

Pero no, seguramente Draco Malfoy no era tan ordinario mientras mostraba una emoción real, incluso durante el sexo. Incluso en una noche de celebración como esa. Como Prefecto y Premio Anual, ella tenía permitido entrar y registrar las salas comunes y todos los rincones alrededor del castillo, que eran frecuentemente visitados por sigilosos estudiantes. Ella había oído los susurros y las apagadas risitas. Si las hiperbólicas afirmaciones de la población mayor femenina podían ser tomadas en serio, y haciendo a un lado las dudosas conexiones familiares, Draco Malfoy debería ser considerado todo un partido.

Su boca se había secado mientras se aproximaba a él, preguntándose por qué su sentido común parecía haberla abandonado. Una pulsante sensación de derretimiento se desplegó por todo su cuerpo, a partes iguales de inquieta excitación y los efectos tardíos del condimentado y alcohólico ponche de frutas.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él sostuvo su mirada por un breve momento; antes de que la recorriera con su mirada, inspeccionando su persona con su habitual insolencia.

Hablaron. Empezaron con sutiles insultos disfrazados de bromas. Siete años de práctica los había hecho sumamente buenos en eso. La plática cambió a asuntos de prefectos. Él jugaba con su varita mientras hablaba, girándola con sus delgados dedos. No fue hasta que ella preguntó sobre sus planes para después de la escuela, que él se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí sólo para revisar las actividades con el único prefecto que no se encontraba completamente ebrio. Él se quedó sorprendido por unos cuantos segundos y Hermione pudo apreciar plenamente lo absurdo de la situación.

Su confianza menguó con cada latido de su corazón como truenos.

Él la miraba, sus grises ojos recogiendo detalles y analizándolos con gran rapidez. Él frunció el ceño levemente, con sospecha y entretenimiento posándose en sus finas facciones por un fugaz momento. Pero entonces sonrió. No era una sonrisa maligna, tampoco una impúdica, o de regodeo, sino una lenta y cómplice sonrisa, como para mostrar los colmillos de un vampiro.

Él inhaló lentamente, levantándose en toda su estatura, que resulto ser cerca de dos cabezas más alto que ella.

"¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar un poco menos… festivo?" le preguntó, completamente inexpresivo. Su voz se había convertido de aburrida y presuntuosa a algo más. Ella nunca antes había oído a Draco hablarle de esa manera a nadie, aunque sin dudas él usaba ese talento con moderación para conseguir grandes ventajas.

Hermione recordó haber pensado que _ese_ tipo de comportamiento debía de ser ilegal. Ella estaba mucho más acostumbrada a la simpática inocencia de Harry y al encanto sincero de Ron. Debajo de sus túnicas, sus rodillas estaban temblando ligeramente. Estaba mirando de frente a la intersección del Dilema Moral.

Lo único que le faltaba, pensó ahora Hermione, con socarrona diversión, era el siguiente comentario:

Detrás de la puerta número uno, Hermionie Granger; estás a salvo, con sueños semi-eróticos en tu propia cama, con tus propias sábanas y ¡te reirás con tus amigas por la mañana sobre cómo casi te le lanzabas a Draco Malfoy! Pero detrás de la puerta número dos, si resultas ser tan audaz como para abrirla, hay un boleto sin regreso al infierno y a todo el azufre que puedas soportar. ¿Caliente? Sí. ¿Agotador? Eso es seguro. Pero el diablo tiene ojos como un antiguo glaciar y las manos más hermosas que jamás le hayas visto a una persona. Y aunque tú lo odias y odias todo lo que él significa, esta noche quieres algo que parece que sólo él puede darte…

Malfoy, un maldito lector de mentes como era, aparentemente había alojado esas dudas en ella. Él esperó pacientemente y muy quieto a que ella aclarara su problemática expresión antes de ofrecerle el brazo. Él era en gran parte el mismo hijo arrogante de un Mortífago que había sido desde el primer año, y aún así había una madurez en él que sobrepasaba completamente a la de otros chicos. Draco era un hombre que se sentía completamente cómodo dentro de su propia piel.

Tenía que haber sido la ropa. Tal vez usar un vestuario que costaba un mes de salario era suficiente para lograr ahuyentar todo ese tropezar, temblar y tartamudear.

Tal vez ella había obtenido el mejor puntaje en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en más de un siglo, pero Hermione Granger se llamaba a sí misma un montón de cosas mientras detenía sus recuerdos y daba un paso dentro de la ducha caliente en ese baño de hotel con color a Pepto-Bismol. Hizo una mueca cuando se intensifico el dolor de esas partes punzantes por todo su cuerpo. Tomando el jabón y una pequeña toalla, se puso al intento de lavar los restos de la noche anterior. Sus manos frotaron con particularidad fiereza un punto que estaba justo sobre el hueso de su cadera.

Era un ejercicio inútil, puesto que los tatuajes de matrimonio _no_ se borraban al lavarlos.

* * *

**** N. del T.**: Juego de palabras en la versión original. La palabra "_Quítate_", en inglés se escribe como "_Get off_", pero esta expresión tiene muchos significados más, entre ellos, es una manera coloquial para decirle a un hombre que termine, o eyacule, durante el sexo.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas, en especial a las chicas que dejaron review: **Bliu Liz, Hermy Evans Black, Miri.**

Niktee


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Draco estaba despierto cuando finalmente Hermione salió del baño.

Él estaba acostado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, observando el efecto de queso cottage en el techo. Había un distintivo punto húmedo en la parte baja de su espalda, pero tenía demasiada flojera como para moverse. Él giró su cabeza a un lado, observando como ella ajustaba la cinta de la bata de baño rosa que estaba usando.

Mientras tanto, Hermione fue seriamente consiente de su propio cabello mojado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su labio inferior, el cual sobresalía sólo un poco. Lo succionó dentro de su boca. Nada de lo que él pudiera decirle podría ser peor que el castigo que ella misma se había dado. Como siempre, sin embargo, Draco no debía de ser subestimado.

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"¿Extrañar, qué?" preguntó Hermione, con los vellos de la nuca erizados.

Había una sonrisa en la voz de él. "El palo que me aseguré de quitar de tu trasero anoche."

Ella había planeado darle las Enormes Malas Noticias de una manera civilizada, pero pronto desechó esa idea por la ventana.

"Miserable, malcriado, desperdicio de mago," le dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

Él lanzó las sábanas lejos y se puso de pie. Hermione se dio cuenta de su ventaja pero no la aprovechó. Dios, el chico era alto. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio cuando estabas en la misma habitación con un molesto y _alto_ hijo de un antiguo Mortífago.

¿Y él tenía que estar tan desnudo? Ya estaban sobrios, por todos los cielos. Y era de… día.

Hermione se preparó a sí misma, anticipando una intensa lluvia de abuso verbal. Pero él no se acercó a ella, ni siquiera la miró. En vez de eso, parecía que estaba muy ocupado recogiendo su ropa.

Por alguna razón, eso la molestó todavía más.

"Bájate de tu gran caballo, Granger," le dijo Malfoy cansinamente, mientras localizaba sus zapatos y los arrojaba al vestidor. "En el mundo real, sí, incluso en el mundo mágico, las personas tienen sexo. Así es como hacemos pequeños magos y brujas."

El cabello en el lado derecho de su cabeza apuntaba en todas direcciones, incluso estaba casi paralelo al suelo. Debió de haberse dormido sobre su lado izquierdo, porque el cabello en ese lugar estaba pegado su cráneo.

Con todo, él estaba tan desaliñado como nunca antes lo había visto, pero por alguna razón, eso sirvió para hacerlo mucho más intimidante. La fachada y su educación de Sangre Limpia civilizado habían desaparecido. Todo lo que quedaba era Draco Malfoy y su horrible personalidad.

Parte de ella iba a disfrutar decírselo.

Hermione se concentró en una mancha de la alfombra, respirando profundamente. Ella apartó los bordes de su bata, exponiendo completamente una pierna, desde el pie hasta la cadera.

"Malfoy," empezó, con voz quebradiza por los nervios, "hay algo que deberías saber."

Él estaba examinando su túnica arrugada con expresión de desagrado. "¿Y eso que sería?", inquirió, mirándola finalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras recorrían con la vista su pierna, pero se volvieron completamente plateados cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba enseñándole.

Draco era un chico rubio y pálido, pero debió de haber perdido dos tonalidades en el espacio de un latido de su corazón.

"Oh, diablos," dijo él, arrojando sus ropas al suelo.

_¡Sí!_, pensó Hermione, con un poco de entusiasmo sádico. _Bienvenido a mi mundo._

Ella debió de haber recurrido al plan que había formulado mientras estaba en la ducha, tal vez así él no decidiría convertirse en un psicópata. Malfoy la tomó por la parte delantera de la bata y la arrastró hacia él con la suficiente fuerza que los dientes de ella chocaron dolorosamente. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y decidió patearlo, los dedos de sus pies se balancearon a un centímetro de la alfombra.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" demandó él, sonando gratificantemente incoherente.

"Aléjate de mí, estúpido," siseó en respuesta Hermione. "Tampoco fue ninguna de nuestras ideas. Después de dejar Hogwarts, fuimos a una taberna en el Callejón Diagon."

"¿El Caldero Chorreante?"

Ella hizo un sonido que pareció un bufido. "Sí, Malfoy. Fuimos al Caldero Chorreante, dónde todo mundo sabe quienes somos, y se acercaron a desearnos suerte en nuestra primera cita."

Él no le contestó a su sarcasmo, pero se sentó en el suelo sobre sus pies. Su ceño fruncido era tan violento que Hermione se imagino que hubiera provocado que Víktor Krum se diera por vencido y se tomara la píldora de la felicidad.

"¿Entonces fue en 'La Serpiente y la Piedra'?"

Hermione asintió, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello donde estaba segura que un desagradable moretón se formaría. "Tenían un lugar donde hacían tatuajes en el segundo piso de la taberna. Tú querías ir a dar un vistazo. Fuimos ahí y no estoy completamente segura de que sucedió, pero terminamos-"

Él la estaba mirando de forma escéptica. "¿Me drogaste?"

Su respiró de indignación probablemente fue escuchado hasta tres cuadras a lo lejos. Dio un paso hacia delante, con la completa intención de abofetearlo en la cara, o si eso fallaba, lastimarlo en cualquier otra parte. Su mano se detuvo a tres pulgadas de su mejilla antes de que el la sujetara de la muñeca.

"Te saliste con la tuya cuando éramos niños, pero vuelve a abofetearme, Granger, y te romperé la mano. ¿Está claro?" la amenazó.

Inmutable, ella giró su pequeño pie alrededor, logrando darle fuertemente en la espinilla derecha. Él gruñó de dolor y dobló su brazo cautivo detrás de su espalda. El coraje que había vuelto sus rodillas deliciosamente débiles la noche anterior, estaba mandándola ahora en una creciente espiral de pánico.

Con su brazo aún sujetado detrás de ella, él puso primero su cara encima de la cama y hecho la parte baja de su bata de baño sobre su cabeza. Sus chillidos de indignación fueron apagados por el colchón. No fue hasta que ella sintió los tibios dedos de él en su cadera que cesaron sus forcejeos. Él estaba maldiciendo rápidamente en al menos tres idiomas.

Draco se quedó sin habla momentáneamente.

Había un dragón tatuado en su cadera. No un dragón occidental, sino uno liso y serpentino Oriental hecho con brillante tinta plateada. Encantado, por supuesto, dándole un aspecto como de polvo de diamantes en su piel. Tampoco era una pequeña e insignificante marca. La elegante y estrecha cabeza del dragón empezaba justo debajo de su hueso de la cadera, su escamoso cuerpo y largas cola se enrollaban alrededor de su muslo y desaparecían en la parte donde su espalda terminaba y sus piernas empezaban.

El tatuaje daba la impresión de que la criatura se deslizaba hacia arriba sobre su cuerpo.

Era un maldito tatuaje de matrimonio, eso era lo que era. Una rara práctica de los viejos tiempos, pero que aún era usada por parejas que buscaban algo más que sólo el intercambio de votos para marcar su unión. Él pudo sentir el ligero cosquilleo estático del encantamiento tan rápido como ella se lo había mostrado; lo sentía en las terminaciones nerviosas, viajando a lo largo de su espina dorsal, hormigueando en la piel de su espalda.

También era algo bastante notable. La pequeña e infantil parte de él que nunca fallaba en ser rutinariamente sorprendido por la magia estaba sentada y prestando atención.

De todas las cosas que pudieron haber echo estando borrachos y en el pueblo, se habían metido a un salón de tatuajes en la parte trasera de una taberna de mala calaña y resistieron a la corta ceremonia de matrimonio y a la mucho más larga parte de marcarse la piel con tinta.

Mirando desde alguna nube en algún lugar, Draco estaba completamente seguro de que una deidad estaba riéndose a carcajada abierta de ellos.

El maldito hechizo iba a necesitar un poco de magia inteligente para poder deshacerlo. Era obvio que él no era experto en Hechizos Increíblemente Estúpidos, pero por lo que él sabía, los tatuajes de matrimonio constituían sangre mágica y como tal, eran notoriamente difíciles de remover.

No como la Marca Tenebrosa, pensó Draco con un suspiro. Únicamente dos Mortífagos habían intentado quitarse dicha Marca y actualmente, sólo uno continuaba con vida para contar la historia.

Ellos tendrían que anular su matrimonio tan rápido como fuera posible y nadie entendería más que antes. No rodarían las cabezas. Nadie sería arrojado por una ventana para evitar que hable. El dinero facilitaría la situación, por supuesto. Incluso los más grandes errores podían ser remediados con un montón de dinero y un poco de brutalidad.

Detrás de él, mientras tanto, Granger estaba tomando ventaja de su distracción y estaba planeando darle un codazo en las pelotas.

"Oh no, no lo harás," la reprendió suavemente, observando como su espalda se arqueaba para reducir la presión de sus tendones. Él se dio cuenta de que probablemente la estaba lastimando y ella estaba perdiendo el control.

Milagrosamente, y haciendo a un lado la seriedad de la situación, Draco se sintió a si mismo poniéndose duro. Continuó con la inspección de su tatuaje, pero esta vez, con más curiosidad que pavor. Sus dedos recorrieron el diseño a lo largo de su suave piel, moviéndose suavemente arriba y abajo de su muslo. Con su parte trasera tan levantada en el aire, él tenía una vista sin obstrucciones de partes de su cuerpo que ella nunca habría podido ver tan claramente sin la ayuda de un espejo de mano.

Era una pura apreciación artística, supuso él. Granger estaba rosa, limpia y un poco húmeda por la ducha. Ella también tenía muy posiblemente las mejores nalgas que hubiera visto en una chica. Un bello trasero, en su autoritaria opinión. Separó un glúteo ligeramente y recorrió su pulgar justo fuera de la unión, todo el camino hacia abajo hasta su muslo. Había un desagradable cardenal ahí, justo a un lado del punto donde la espinada cola del dragón terminaba. Draco posó su pulgar sobre el cardenal. Encajaban perfectamente. No le sorprendió que el sexo con Granger hubiera sido tan inestable. No había nada tranquilo y agradable acerca de su relación, dentro o fuera de la cama.

No fue hasta que él rozó sus nudillos contra las curvas entre sus piernas que ella se encogió y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus blancos muslos se sonrojaron, y tan gentilmente como la estaba tocando, sus dedos dejaron un leve rastro rojo.

"¿Ya terminaste completamente?" la oración podría haber enfriado una cerveza de mantequilla a quince pasos.

_Terminar completamente_, concordó Draco en silencio, con resignación. _Y ahora regresemos a nuestra función programada, que se titula 'Desperté Casado Con Una Sangre Sucia Y Todo Lo Que Gané Es Un Maldito Tatuaje'_.

Abruptamente, él la soltó y regresó a recoger su túnica y pantalones. Granger se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin moverse, hasta que él levantó su varita del vestidor y camino hacia ella. Con una expresión preocupada, ella se trepó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Draco entornó los ojos. "Aún no he pronunciado mi primer Maldición Asesina y tú te estás subestimando si crees que la usaré en ti," dijo mientras se abrochaba la bragueta.

Sólo que ella no le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el espejo detrás de él. Entonces ella movió su mirada fija a su rostro. Tal vez él pudo describir su expresión como la de una engreída, pero ese no era del estilo de Granger. Sintiendo los vellos de su brazo erizarse, Draco dio la vuelta para observar.

"Maldita sea," susurró, tocándose un par de resplandecientes alas de color negro carbón que abarcaban su espalda. Las alas lo envolvían, las puntas del grande e intrincado tatuaje de plumas terminaban a cada lado de su caja torácica. Un ala estaba rota y colgaba un poco. Podría haber sido un gran trabajo de arte, si no representara nada que incluyera náuseas.

Hermione observaba el horror mezclado con fascinación de Draco mientras él se aproximaba al espejo para poder tener una mejor vista de su espalda. Ella había pensado que su tatuaje era un hermoso hechizo vinculante la primera vez que lo observo. Ahora, en cambio, le provocaba querer esconder su cabeza en un hoyo y gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz.

Haciendo a un lado la situación, la investigadora que había en ella encontró extraño que Malfoy tuviera un juego de alas, aunque una estuviera rota, mientras ella había sido marcada con un dragón. Para su creciente molestia, su conocimiento en tatuajes mágicos era mínimo. Este era compuesto por el hecho de que el tema en sí mismo era eclipsado por la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort y cualquier otro real interés en el área era frecuentemente considerado como una saludable dosis de sospecha.

"Tenemos que deshacerlo," dijo Draco, tragando. "Lo más rápido posible."

A través del espejo, ella le dio una mirada que sugería que él había dicho algo tremendamente obvio.

"Por supuesto, cuando todo esto termine, no tendrás que desmemorizarte a ti misma si no quieres. Entenderé si quieres quedarte con algunos recuerdos." Él le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Sería igual a ti si me engañara de esa manera. Tal vez no sean nuevas noticias para ti saber que normalmente te encuentro desagradable, Malfoy. Lo de anoche fue un error, y maldita sea, tú lo sabes muy bien."

Ella tal vez le hubiera escupido en la cara si hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca. Lamentablemente, había decidido no asistir a las lecciones de tercer año de escupir proyectiles dadas por Ron, Harry y Dean Thomas, desde la Torre Norte.

Por como lucían las cosas, es decir, la vena que resaltaba en su sien derecha, Malfoy no se tomaba amablemente el descaro. Con un gesto que expresaba determinación, él la jaló por la parte delantera de la bata de baño, como una mamá gata recogiendo a un voluble gatito, y la puso de pie delante de él frente al espejo. Un firme brazo la sujetaba de la cintura. Era por mucho un gesto caballeroso comparado con la manera en que había actuado antes, pero Hermione estaba indefensa y no podía escaparse de el.

"Eres una maldita mentirosa, Granger," dijo él contra su cuello. "Y yo detesto las mentiras." Él le separó los tobillos con su pie. Una vez que sus piernas estuvieron suficientemente separadas, tiró de las orillas de su bata de baño sin atar y deslizó una mano por su vientre bajo. Hermione parpadeo rápida y duramente, esperando distorsionar la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo delante de ella. Era como mirar un choque automovilístico, horrible de soportar, ni siquiera porque le estaba pasando a ella.

Pero no podía mirar a otro lado.

Él hizo un sonido de aprobación cuando deslizo dos dedos entre sus piernas. Y otra vez, pudo haber sido un sonido de alivio. Con Malfoy, era difícil de decir.

Ella no estaba exactamente mojada, la mayoría de su humedad era por la ducha, pero fue el acto lo que la calló. Se veía mortificada. Alguien con más experiencia habría replicado con un par de comentarios acerca del bulto entre sus pantalones, pero Hermione permaneció en silencio, sus ojos incontrolables y deprimidos.

Una sigilosa sospecha golpeó a Draco entonces, pero pronto la desechó.

Nadie que pudiera hacer una felación de la manera en que Granger lo hizo podría ser una principiante. Ella aprendía rápido, sin dudas, pero no era tan rápida. Distraídamente, se preguntó en quién habría practicado antes de él. ¿Potter? No era posible. Tal vez fuera el destructor de villanos del mundo mágico, pero probablemente el chico tenía miedo hasta de la sombra de su propio miembro erecto. ¿Krum? Quizás. Weasley, ese era más probable. Como Draco sabía, y considerado a menudo que había más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista de ese pecoso y perpetuamente sonriente imbécil.

"Eres repugnante", Granger eligió informarle entonces, y tendría que aplaudirse su esfuerzo por hacer una variación en ello. 'Desagradable' se estaba tornando un tanto aburrido.

"Sigue diciendo eso y te mostraré exactamente cuan repugnante puedo ser," le prometió, mientras retiraba sus dedos de ella e hizo un gesto exagerado al limpiarlos en la bata de baño. "no hay necesidad de recurrir a la superioridad en este caso. Sí, fuiste jodida realmente por mi persona Sangre Limpia. Sí, lo disfrutaste, pero no, nunca intentaré repetir lo que paso anoche." Y esta mañana, le recordó alegremente su cerebro. "Así que puedes dejar de aferrar esa bata a tu cuerpo como si fuera un hechizo de castidad."

Probablemente tener esas pérdidas la estaban matando, tanto como de palabras y lógica. Draco se dio cuenta de que esa era la forma en que ella se defendía. En ese aspecto, tal vez ellos no fueran tan diferentes después de todo. Él también usaba las palabras, sólo que causaban un mayor efecto.

Una rápida mirada al reloj de pared le indicó que ya era casi medio día. Habían desperdiciado suficiente tiempo. Si iban a encontrar una solución discreta, efectiva y probablemente muy costosa para el hechizo de los tatuajes, iban a necesitar ayuda.

Era tiempo de llamar a las Grandes Varitas, por así decirlo.

Él la libero. "Vístete. Nos vamos."

La expresión que ella tenía era una mezcla perfecta de desconfianza y desesperanza. "¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?"

La mirada que Draco le dio fue pavorosamente equiparable al poder infinito. "Iremos a ver a mi padre."

* * *

Link para ver los tatuajes

knickers-in-midair(Punto)tumblr(punto)com / bestofthebest

junten los espacio y sustituyan los puntos

Noemi Cullen: pues te aseguro que aparte de la cara, del puro susto se le quitara la resaca.

TTaticarri: Hola Taty, que bueno que te gusto. Haber que te parece el siguiente capítulo.

Bliu Liz: y se pone más intenso conforme avanza la historia.

miri: haber que te parece ahora que ya están recordando.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Era una escena un poco apagada en la mañana del sábado después de la fiesta de graduación de los de séptimo curso. Como era una tradición, a pesar de los refunfuños de Madam Pomfrey, había una lenta y desordenada fila afuera de la enfermería para conseguir pociones para el dolor de cabeza.

Más de unos pocos alumnos de sexto y séptimo habían olvidado el desayuno a favor de unas cuantas horas extra de sueño. Los que se las habían arreglado para bañarse, vestirse y organizarse de alguna manera, estaban atendiendo sus adoloridas cabezas y estómagos revueltos mientras se reunían para tomar el desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

Ron Weasley aún no se había ido a la cama, habiendo consumido dos veces la letal dosis adulta de café negro. Por lo tanto, estaba con los ojos saltones y muy locuaz, masticando rápidamente un pedazo de tostada mientras hablaba.

"Problemas de erección, ansiedad de rendimiento, pene tímido- hay un montón de diferentes términos para eso, Harry. De verdad, no deberías sentirte tan mal. Le sucede a cada tío de vez en cuando."

Harry Potter estaba desplomado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados. Su cabello parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer enmarañado. También parecía cansado y abandonado. A primera vista, parecía estar dormido, pero ocasionalmente gruñía.

"Beber tampoco ayuda, por supuesto," continuó Ron y esparció una saludable porción de mermelada de moras en su pan. "Que con tener que ir corriendo cada media hora al retrete, cayéndose dormido en momentos inoportunos, teniendo que arrear al viejo matador dentro de la arena, incluso si esta luciendo un poco, um, fláccido…"

"Ron, si tienes que ser obsceno tan temprano, ¿podrías al menos pasarle notas?" murmuró Ginny, alzando la mirada desde su avena. La usual complexión durazno y crema de Ginny era actualmente tan gris como su desayuno. Incluso sus pecas parecían sin brillo. De vez en cuando, tenía que cubrir su boca con una mano, y sus ojos tomaban una vidriosa y desenfocada mirada.

"Lo siento." Ron le sonrió abiertamente a su indispuesta hermana. Él alcanzó una pluma de su mochila, tomó una servilleta y pasó los siguientes dos minutos garabateando alegremente en ella.

"Pásasela a Harry, por favor."

Ginny arrancó la servilleta de su hermanó y se la arrojó a Harry.

"Anímate, Harry," dijo Ron, doblando su pan a la mitad. "Estoy seguro de que Alice es la clase de chica que lo entendería."

"Estoy arruinado," insistió Harry. Sostuvo la servilleta entre sus dedos con una expresión desolada. "Completamente arruinado. Nunca volveré a beber."

Todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar esto asintieron solemnemente. Incluso Ginny se las arreglo para darle a Harry una palmadita consoladora en el hombro, pero nadie tomó esa declaración muy enserio. Ginny, habiendo descubierto la maldad del los cócteles de champaña por primera vez durante la fiesta de graduación, había hecho la misma declaración minutos antes.

Mientras la recuperación post-celebración continuaba, la discusión era habitual.

"De todos modos, no creo que Alice se haya dado cuenta," aseguró Ron.

"Harry, pásame los huevos, por favor. Sí, seguro que ella lo hará amablemente. A mí me gusta que se sepa de mis chistes."

Ginny tragó audiblemente y bajó su cuchara.

Harry puso el plato de huevos fritos delante de su amiga distraídamente. "Oh. Está bien, ella se dio cuenta. De todos modos, no estábamos planeando hacer nada… probablemente todos los Hufflepuff saben la noticia en este momento."

Ron abrió la noca, listo para dar otro ataque de apoyo, pero fue interrumpido por la ruidosa llegada de Seamus Finnegan.

"¡Buenos días!"Exclamó Seamus, abriendo fuertemente las puertas del Gran Comedor y dirigiéndose a sentarse con sus compañeros. El Gryffindor de séptimo curso tenía la piel moteada de un tinte naranja, indicando que recién había recibido una dosis del desaparecedor de dolor de cabeza patentado de Pomfrey. Eso explicaba, por su puesto, su buen humor. Para mejores resultados, la medicina era administrada con un apacible encantamiento de felicidad.

Ginny hizo una mueca por tanto ruido, farfullando algo que sonó como Maldito Irlandés Ruidoso por lo bajo. Aunque lució ligeramente animada ante la llegada de su novio o 'algo así'.

"¡Es un día glorioso!" declaró Seamus, mientras le robaba una bandeja de tostadas a un grupo de alumnos de cuarto y se apretujó entre Ginny y Ron. Poco le importaron las caras aturdidas a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está su Espíritu de Graduación?" inquirió, antes de empezar a tararear el himno de la escuela mientras apilaba en su plato tocino, huevos, arenque ahumado y tostadas.

"Seguirá dormido hasta que me gradué," le dijo Ginny. "Empieza a cantar, Finnegan, y que Merlín me ayude, no seré responsable por lo que pueda hacerte." Ella estaba señalándolo con su cuchillo de mantequilla con mortal intención.

Pero Seamus ya había dejado de sonreír. Él acababa de ver a Neville, quien había estado muy tranquilo metiendo avena dentro de su boca varios asientos a lo lejos de Harry. El chico estaba tratando de desaparecer detrás de un enorme tazón de fruta.

"Ésa fue una gran jugada la que hiciste anoche, Longbottom."

Neville parecía extremadamente incómodo. "Seamus, fue un accidente. Sabes que lo fue."

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Ron, observando de la mirada de desaprobación de Seamus a la roja cara de Neville.

Seamus cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. "Nuestro Neville se quitó los pantalones en frente de Ginny y Susan Bones ayer en la noche."

"Harry levantó su cabeza, olvidando momentáneamente su propia humillación. "Neville hizo, _¿qué?_"

Neville negó con la cabeza. "¡No fue a propósito! Era una emergencia, tenía muchísimas ganas de ir y bueno, no había nadie alrededor, así que fui a los arbustos. ¡Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez! Pensé que había revisado bien alrededor antes… sólo que…"

Harry comenzó a reírse, mientras Ron parecía debatir entre simpatía y furia. "¡Neville! ¡Eres un hombre muerto! ¡Ella es mi hermana!"

Ginny entornó los ojos. "Qué hipocresía tan impactante, Ron. Tengo seis hermanos, no es como si nunca hubiera visto un-"

Ron puso una mano sobre la boca de su hermana. "Se supone que tú debes de ser dulce y pura. Por otro lado mi mamá me cortará la cabeza. Y tú definitivamente no has visto uno de esos," dijo él, muy claro, como si al decir esa oración fuera a hacerse realidad. "Tampoco verás uno hasta que tengas por lo menos treinta."

Ginny golpeó a su hermano en el brazo, después de lo cual Ron comenzó a mirar a Neville de nuevo.

Harry, mientras tanto, había encontrado su primera sonrisa del día. "Es bueno ver que no soy el único que tiene problemas esta mañana."

Tan pronto como él habló la calma se rompió.

"¡Larga vida a Potter, nuestro héroe conquistador!" anunció Dean Thomas, quien acababa de ingresar al Gran Comedor. Como Seamus, él también estaba muy entusiasta con un tenue color naranja.

Ron negó con su cabeza vigorosamente.

"¡Que se eleven las pancartas! ¡Valientemente él se infiltró entre las tropas de la casa de Hufflepuff para robarles su preciada flor!"

Ginny escupió dentro de su vaso de jugo de naranja.

"¡Sostengan el alto las banderas, carguen uno detrás de otro!"

Neville gimió.

Harry era ahora una sombra de rojo oscuro. "¡CÁLLATE THOMAS!" ¡Nunca hubo una pancarta levantada! ¡La maldita bandera nunca se elevó!"

Desde las otras mesas, los estudiantes miraban sobre sus desayunos. Dean pareció atónito por un momento, antes de romper en una gran sonrisa. "Rayos, ¿qué sucedió?"

Harry suspiró. "Espero que te enteres muy pronto."

Colectivamente, sus amigos se giraron para observar la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde la muy atractiva Alice Crowley, la fallida conquista de Harry, estaba susurrando muy concentrada a la oreja de Susan Bones. En suma, al menos seis chicos Hufflepuff estaban mirando fijamente a Harry y Neville.

"Encantador," dijo Neville, con una resignación algo valiente que surgió al haber estado en la clase de pociones de Snape durante siete años. "Si no tenemos los ojos morados para el primer receso de este Lunes, no sabré por qué."

Ginny se rió por lo bajo. "Hermione te protegerá, Neville. Es bueno ser amigo de la Premio Anual. Y Alice es una persona adorable, no es del tipo de las chismosas."

"De todos modos, ¿dónde está Hermione?" preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor del comedor. Lo daba por sentado, no era raro que Hermione se ausentara del desayuno. La chica frecuentemente se levantaba cerca de una hora más temprano que el resto de los estudiantes, y era sabido que tomaba el desayuno en sus rondas por las mañanas. Pero era fin de semana, y usualmente Hermione hacía un esfuerzo por asistir al desayuno con el resto de sus compañeros de casa.

Ron se estaba metiendo croissants calientes a la boca, dos a la vez. "Fue a fer a su mamá pof el fin de semana. Llegó una cafta antes de que llegafas." Una carta doblada ordenadamente fue sacada debajo del plato de Ron y pasada a Harry para que la leyera.

"Demasiado para la protección," comentó Ginny, mirando con entretenimiento como Tim Gaggleby, un Golpeador de Hufflepuff, apuntaba con sus ojos a Neville y lentamente golpeó con un puño a su propia palma.

"Vamos todos," Ron apeló. Puso a un lado su plato vacío y luego hizo un enorme y ruidoso bostezo. "Esto ya es extremadamente indecente como para abatirse ahora. La escuela se acabó. Aparte de Voldemort y del raro brote de acné, la vida es dulce."

*** ***

La vida tenía una tendencia de arrojarte un pegajoso obstáculo cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Hace un año, ella había estado felizmente consumida por el ocasional complot contra los magos malos, sus ÉXTASIS, los amigos y las varias responsabilidades que venían con el nombramiento de Premio Anual.

Hace un día, ella había estado razonablemente feliz, pasablemente despreocupada, y más importantemente, soltera.

Hace una hora, ella había estado confiada en sobrevivir al resto del día.

Hermione no estaba segura ahora.

La curiosidad tal vez había matado al gato del proverbio, pero ella estaría maldita si iba a dejarse tomar sin una pelea.

Se sentó enfrente de Draco en el carruaje sin caballos que los llevaría en el viaje de quince minutos desde la pequeña villa mágica de Thimble Creek hasta Malfoy Manor. Su partida desde el sucio hotel Muggle en Londres había sido un asunto malhumorado pero tranquilo. El silencio taciturno había sido bienvenido al principio. Pero ahora, sólo servía para hacer crecer la _tensión_.

Y Dios, ahí había _tensión_.

Habían hecho una rápida parada en la Oficina de Correos del Callejón Diagon, donde Hermione había pasado unos terribles veinte minutos escribiendo cartas, una para Ron y Harry ('_sólo visitaré a mi mamá durante el día…_') y otra a McGonagall ('_pasaré el fin de semana con mi familia. Pido disculpas por no avisar con tiempo…_').

Ella no era particularmente buena mintiendo, si bien realmente, su tiempo con los chicos la había convertido en una maestra en la mezcla de dudosas verdades. Mientras Ron y Harry eran expertos en repartir expresiones efectivas, Hermione usualmente acudía a miradas de confusión, complicadas explicaciones y rápidos cambios de tema, luego de lo que el infortunado inquisidor con frecuencia la dejaba retirarse lleno de verdadera frustración.

Esa táctica funcionaba en algunas ocasiones (cuando era atrapada por Filch), y en otras ocasiones no tan bien (cuando era atrapada por Snape).

Harry y los otros probablemente estaban dejándose caer por el lago para ese momento, comenzando la floja recuperación post-fiesta empapándose de los rayos de sol de la temprana mañana. Estarían jugando Naipes Explosivos, ajedrez o posiblemente visitando a Hagrid. Ginny estaría ocupada pretendiendo estar sólo un poco cautivada por el extremadamente paciente Seamus Finnegan. Sin duda Neville estaría ayudando a la profesora Sprout para preparar su planeado aprendizaje de Herbología. Blaise Zabini, el muy capaz Premio Anual de Hogwarts, habría tomado nota de su ausencia y se propondría a organizar al resto de los prefectos.

En el presente, Hermione calculó que estaba a no más de cuatro mil millas de Hogwarts, una distancia que no era consecuencia de una licencia de Aparición. Y aún así ella sentía como si hubiera sido catapultada desde el otro lado del mundo.

Simplemente existir nunca antes se había sentido tan extraño.

Por supuesto, el alto y malhumorado joven mago que compartía el carruaje con ella tenía mucho que hacer con su ansiedad. Ella había evitado estudiosamente mirar a Malfoy desde que se habían acomodado en el sillón. Pero ella estaba acomodada en dirección opuesta en la cual estaban viajando, y el estar mirando hacia fuera por la ventana al rápido paisaje de campo que se movía hacia atrás le estaba causando que se sintiera enferma.

Su breve excursión en el Callejón Diagon había sido ligeramente divertida. Hermione estaba contenta de que aún no se había dejado llevar por el pánico, que su mente no estaba disponible para reconocer los detalles más cómicos de su situación. Malfoy había caminado cinco pasos por delante de ella todo el camino, con la capucha de su túnica de viaje puesta hacía abajo sobre su pálido rostro, pasando por alto el hecho de que la un poco despeinada Premio Anual de Hogwarts estaba caminando a su lado.

O mejor dicho, siguiéndolo detrás, una inconsiderada punzada.

Dos veces, en el camino a la oficina de correos, ella se las había arreglado para perderlo de vista. Y dos veces, él había caminado hasta ella, luciendo extremadamente molesto, arrastrándola rudamente del codo y luego poniéndose a la cabeza de nuevo. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a las entrometidas miradas de la gente, pero Malfoy la estaba tratando como la víctima de una plaga de alto nivel de contagio. Se había sentido tan tentada de tomar un adoquín suelto de entre sus pies y arrojárselo a su rubia cabeza, que metía su anudado puño dentro de su bolsillo para sofocar la urgencia.

Él la metió a jalones dentro de la oficina de correos, arrojó cuatro sickles dentro de su mano y le dijo que se apresurara. Hermione le regaló una mirada de lo que ella esperaba fuera Extremado y Mortal Desprecio, le aventó el dinero a su ruda persona y luego se tomo su tiempo para poner las mentiras en el papel.

Ella había salido de la oficina de correos para encontrar a Malfoy media calle hacia abajo, decididamente frente a un establecimiento de la red Flu localizado al lado de Las Tres Escobas. Rechinando sus dientes, lo siguió, como una arisca oveja guiada por un arisco perro ovejero.

Y desde ahí hicieron su viaje a Thimble Creek, que estaba situada al sur de los terrenos de los Malfoy.

A Hermione siempre le había encantado la rica historia que rodeaba las viejas mansiones de magos en Europa. Ella se lamento haber nacido Muggle, y la embargó el sentimiento de pertenecer a otro mundo que tenía cada vez que leía sobre las familias realmente antiguas- esas que podían rastrear a sus antepasados al meno cuatrocientos años.

Definitivamente ayudaba a levantar el ego de una persona, Hermione decidió tajantemente, el hojear a través de las páginas de los libros de Historia Mágica y ser capaz de encontrar numerosas menciones de tus propios ancestros. No eran sólo las mansiones las que tenían coloridos cuentos que contar. Con frecuencia, era también toda la comunidad alrededor.

Tomemos a Thimble Creek, por ejemplo. Por casi cuatrocientos años, los ocupantes de la pequeña villa mágica habían trabajado para los amos magos Malfoy, ayudando en el mantenimiento del inmenso terreno –trabajando en establos, cuidando los jardines, las tierras, las huertas y viñedos– y toda la población voluntaria pagaban su sumisión. Desgraciadamente, la una vez pequeña villa industrial estaba casi desierta cuando ella y Malfoy salieron de la chimenea toda cubierta de hollín de la taberna local. Los pocos y ancianos magos presentes en el bar los miraron por sobre el borde de sus tarros. Las miradas dirigidas a Draco estaban lejos de ser amistosas, y por un preocupante momento, Hermione esperó una lluvia de fruta podrida, o peor, maldiciones.

Pero los aldeanos volvieron a lo suyo, y ella y Draco abordaron el transporte hacia Malfoy Manor sin ser molestados. Ella tenía muchísimas preguntas, como era su naturaleza, pero para nadie parecía lo suficientemente importante como para romper su momentaria tregua.

Pero sólo por el momento, en todo caso.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el último año. Los Inquisidores de los Mortífagos lo habían visto. La fortuna de los Malfoy había tomado una grave factura siguiendo las excursiones públicas de Lucius como Mortífago.

Con Cornelius Funge forzado a dejar su puesto, no había tardado mucho para que Arthur Weasley hubiera tomado cargo en el demandante rol de Ministerio de Magia. No había habido ninguna nominación para el puesto; por otro lado, la mayoría de los otros candidatos habían valorado su longevidad suficientemente para mantenerse fuera del asunto. Incluso antes de que la placa de latón que portaba el nombre de Arthur fuera martillada en la puerta de su oficina, él ya había sancionado numerosas redadas y declarado una ley marital por dos meses enteros.

Como resultado, la única forma de llegar hasta Malfoy Manor era viajar físicamente en un carruaje. Los polvos flu y la Aparición dentro de la propiedad estaban prohibidos bajo las nuevas regulaciones del Ministerio, conocida ahora con cariño como 'la Ley de Arthur'. Bajo las nuevas reglas, y a cambio por 'sensible y pertinente' información que ayudara al subsiguiente arresto de docenas de Mortífagos y simpatizantes de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy estaba condenado a pasar por un arresto domiciliario de dieciséis años. Sin varita, sin magia, sin amigos y una maldición ligeramente desagradable si por casualidad asomaba un poco su reluciente cabeza por la ventana para examinar en su terreno a sus muertas begonias. Otros incontables antiguos Mortífagos también habían intercambiado largas condenas en la prisión de Azkaban por información.

Muchos intelectuales habían cuestionado la eficacia de la Ley de Arthur, pero de hecho la verdad es que Azkaban estaba hasta el tope y decididamente no se podía manejar tan bien sin los dementores. En los planes estaba construir una segunda prisión pero en ese momento no había fondos. En suma, el Primer Ministro Muggle se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesado en las actividades de la comunidad mágica debido al creciente numero de magos nacidos Muggle que buscaban reintegrarse a la comunidad Muggle debido al miedo que le tenían a Voldemort.

Y aunque incluso no había escasez de jóvenes queriendo enlistarse para el servicio en la recién formada Guardia del Ministerio (o _Élite de Aurores_, como sonrientemente Ron los llamaba), la mayoría de las unidades en los varios departamentos del Ministerio aún estaban sufriendo de falta de personal. Cada céntimo en el menguante fondo del Ministerio había sido dedicado a la seguridad, vigilancia e inteligencia del departamento de Aurores. La precaución era considerada como una inversión que valía más la pena que el castigo.

Y así, Lucius fue hecho prisionero en su jaula dorada. Hermione sospechaba que tal vez Harry tenía mucho que decir sobre esa decisión, pero para el final del juicio, él estaba simplemente feliz con ser capaz de ir a la escuela sin preocuparse de que la muerte lo acosaba a cada esquina.

Con las cuentas de banco de su marido congeladas, Narcissa Black-Malfoy había hecho sus maletas y se había ido a donde una prima en Suiza apenas dos semanas después de que se conociera la sentencia de él. Poco se había sabido acerca de la vida privada de Narcissa luego de esto. Los papeles la dejaban como una mujer derrotada, quizás era un poco impreciso, pero tenía un innegable talento para mantener farsas. Ella era una consumada anfitriona y la última vez que fue fotografiada, a la edad de cuarenta, ella seguía increíblemente hermosa.

Ella había tomado todo a lo que le podía poner un embrujo reductor y cargo con ello cuando se fue, pero había decidido dejar a su único hijo al cuidado de un hombre que era llamado abiertamente como un monstruo.

Hermione casi sentía pena por Malfoy. Si bien el se hubiera ganado más simpatía si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela con su barbilla bien en alto y una mueca siempre presente, retando silenciosamente a cualquiera a comentar algo de la situación de su familia. Aparte del tenso intercambio de palabras con Harry al final del quinto año, él no había mencionado directamente a Lucius a ninguno del Trío de nuevo.

La sugerencia de Draco de ver a su padre había sido recibida al principio con incredulidad de parte de Hermione. Después de todo, era algo difícil olvidar que ése era el mago que había tramado la desaparición de niños nacidos muggles en Hogwarts, y la casi letal posesión de Ginny.

Ese era el mismo hombre que se había quedado detrás de Voldemort y mirado como el Señor Tenebroso intentaba asesinar a un Harry de catorce años, después de haber aniquilado a Cedric Diggory.

Éste era el mismo mago que indirectamente había conspirado su propia desaparición en el Cuarto de los Cerebros en el Ministerio.

La única cosa que Hermione quería de Lucius Malfoy era una invitación impresa a su funeral, donde felizmente ella esparciría rumores sobre su presunto desequilibrio mental al tiempo que entrelazaba los brazos con Ginny y bailaban y brincaban sobre la fría y desolada tumba del bastardo.

Se había burlado de Draco, había farfullado y luego se había quedado en silencio, mientras el sentido común la alcanzaba de mala gana. Él tenía un punto. Si querían una rápida y limpia solución a su problema, era más probable que el asqueroso, pero bien conectado, padre de Draco fuera capaz de ayudarlos.

No es que Hermione estuviera sin reservas o precauciones. Ella no había sobrevivido siete años con Ron y Harry fuera sólo con pura y estúpida suerte. El mayor de los Malfoy tal vez era tan bueno como un animal castrado, pero aún significaba un riesgo. Sin que Draco lo supiera –aunque el tarado tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera tenido la precaución de esperar con ella en la oficina de correos- había escrito una tercera misiva, con instrucciones al administrador de enviarla a Dumbledore su ella no estaba en el Callejón Diagon en tres días para recogerla en persona.

Era seguro que muchas cosas podían pasar en tres días, y Hermione suponía que la confianza que le había dado a Draco cuando se fue de la escuela con él durante la fiesta ahora la extendía a seguirlo hasta su casa. Para ese momento él pudo haberla abandonado en muchas ocasiones, pero Hermione confiaba que aunque él le daba igual muchas cosas, no era un maniático sin sentido.

Tampoco lo era su padre, para el caso. Lucius era un conspirador y un oportunista, con muy poco respeto por la moral. Era difícil crearse una segunda impresión de personas como esa. 'Confianza' y 'Malfoy' no eran buenos compañeros de cama, ahí recaía el origen de la preocupación de Hermione. Con chicos como Crabbe y Goyle, por ejemplo, un crudo insulto dicho por Ron usualmente resultaba en un predecible ataque abierto. Cuando lo mismo sucedía con Draco, con frecuencia pasaban semanas antes de que alguien sospechara el repentino y misterioso estallido viruela de risillas de Ron tuviera nada que ver con el breve y acalorado intercambio que él había tenido con Draco más de un mes antes.

Sintiendo que su disgusto por Draco crecía exponencialmente, Hermione cruzó sus brazos en jarras y lo miro fijamente.

Él estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y las manos descansando decorosamente sobre sus rodillas. En cualquier otro chico, esa pose tal vez luciera afeminada, pero en Draco, él simplemente lucía contenido.

Verrugas, decidió Hermione, con un asentimiento mental. Habría sido más sencillo ponerlo en su lugar si no fuera tan atractivo. Lo que él necesitaba eran unas pocas y estratégicamente localizadas verrugas. Una frente que colgara de más y una nariz de papa tampoco podrían extraviarse.

Pero por supuesto, Malfoy no tenía verrugas, ni lunares o manchas, o ninguna deformidad física práctica. Ella sabía esto porque había tenido la oportunidad de observar detenidamente su cuerpo a su gusto. Él era dos pies y seis pulgadas de suave y pálida piel. El tipo de piel que parecía y se sentía como seda cremosa a la luz del fuego. Piel de chica, excepto que estaba estirada ajustadamente sobre enjutos e innegables músculos masculinos.

En algún momento sobre el curso del año pasado, Draco Malfoy había dado el inevitable viaje desde la adolescencia hasta la madurez. Oh, aún quedaban vestigios del niño en él, si uno se tomaba la molestia de buscarlos. El casi arisco mohín de sus labios, por ejemplo, o el delicado rubor en sus mejillas cuando se esforzaba físicamente. Su cabello no se había oscurecido, como era el caso con muchos otros chicos rubios. Aún era una sombra de rubio tan brillante que era casi platinado. Hermione sospechó que eso tenía más que ver con su herencia, que con cualquier retraso en su desarrollo físico.

Otras partes de él eran innegablemente adultas. Hermione tal vez hubiera tenido un poco de temor sobre la forma en la que él se manejaba a sí mismo en situaciones íntimas, excepto por el hecho de que no había esperado menos de él, incluso si sólo tenía dieciocho años. No había nada ordinario en Malfoy, y para ella su mayor arrepentimiento era que había sido precisamente este rasgo lo que la había poseído para hacer lo que innequivocablemente calificaba como la mayor tontería de su joven vida.

El silencio dentro del carruaje era ahora casi físicamente doloroso. Hermione pensó que si ella se meneaba un poco más en su asiento, sería propensa a que le salieran callos en el trasero. Malfoy casi ni se había movido desde que su viaje empezó. Como si hubiera sido esculpido en granito, y eso provocara que estuviera tan quieto.

Un bache particularmente profundo en el camino hizo que se sacudiera en su asiento y la obligó a sentarse más derecha. Ella estaba acalorada, húmeda e irritada.

No. Este silencio no podía seguir por nada.

"¿Hace cuánto fue tu última visita a casa?" preguntó, las palabras le salieron rápidamente de la boca antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de llenarlas con un in intencionado significado.

Al principio, parecía que él estaba contento ignorándola, pero entonces respondió. "Desde Halloween," dijo, con los ojos aún fijos en lo que estaba fuera de la ventana.

"Hace casi ocho meses de eso."

"La Sangre Sucia puede sumar. ¿Qué las maravillas nunca cesan?"

Hermione no sabía si sentirse insultada por el uso de esa detestable palabra, o por el hecho de que parecía que él no ponía todas sus intenciones en decirlo. A decir verdad, él no había usado esa palabra en muchos años. Nunca tendría el mismo efecto en ella que el que tenía en Ron, y Malfoy no era nada sino efectivo.

Ella suspiró. "Me estaba preguntado cuando volvería a escuchar esa palabra de nuevo."

"Si no quieres escucharla, entonces no me des motivos para usarla," él le dijo a ella. "hablando del tema, te recuerdo que mantengas tu boca cerrada alrededor de mi padre. Yo haré la plática. Habla sólo cuando te hablen. Trata de no mirarlo a los ojos, si es posible. Me doy cuanta de que esto podría matarte, pero no preguntes nada. De hecho, no digas nada. Trata y sé respetuosa y no tendremos problemas."

Hermione bufó. Ahora _esto_ sí era insultante. "Y yo que pensé que el Papa vivía en el Vaticano."

Finalmente, él la miró. La brisa que había estado circulando a través de la ventana abierta atrapó los largos flequillos de su cabello y los llevó contra su frente. Él los hizo a un lado impacientemente. "¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó, estrechando su mirada.

"Nada. Nada que tú sepas," murmuró ella ausentemente.

"Yo sé lo que es el maldito Vaticano," le soltó, convirtiendo inesperadamente el desinterés a la rabia.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, sintiéndose aún más sin saber que decir ahora que su pálida mirada estaba fija en ella. Nerviosamente, y extremadamente sedienta, ella lamió sus labios. Los ojos de él volaron momentáneamente a su boca antes de volver a sus ojos.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto más desagradable de lo que ya es?" le preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"Esto se va a poner muchísimo peor antes de que mejore siquiera, así que te sugiero que te acostumbre a lo desagradable," le dijo él, con sarcástico énfasis en 'desagradable'.

"¿Crees que tu padre conozca a alguien que pueda revertir el hechizo?"

Ella bien pudo haber preguntado si el castillo estaba hecho de piedra, o si el quidditch era jugado sobre escobas. "No, Granger. Vamos a ver a mi padre para tomar una taza de té y bollos. Él raramente recibe entretenimiento estos días siendo un prisionero en su propio hogar."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¡Sólo me gustaría saber exactamente cómo piensas que decirle a tu padre es buena idea!"

"Oh, yo no sé," escupió Malfoy. "Tal vez sea que aparte del propio Voldemort, mi padre sabe más sobre las interconexiones de la magia oscura más que cualquier otro mago con vida. O porque su lista de contactos es tan larga y sórdida que a pesar de ser el segundo en comando de Voldemort y culpable de cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas, él se las arreglo para hacer un trato con el Ministerio y evitar todo ese asunto de que su alma fuera chupada a través de su boca."

"Ninguno de los dos somos completamente inbéciles, sabes," contraatacó Hermione, lo que hizo que Malfoy entornara sus ojos. Esa declaración probablemente calificaba como el primer cumplido que ella nunca antes (y seguramente nunca jamás) le daba a él.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea andar tranquilamente por la escuela leyendo sobre cómo remover tatuajes mágicos ilegalmente?" él le dedicó una mirada estrecha. "Aunque creo que las personas como tú tienen un cierto nivel de libertad que el resto de nosotros no tenemos."

Hermione hizo un ruido de frustración. "No estoy más allá de la sospecha, si es eso a lo que te refieres."

"Igual que yo, a pesar de mi entusiasta campaña en los últimos dos años tratando de convencer a todo el que conozco de que odio a mi padre y todo lo que él apoya."

Al menos eso era cierto. Lo que sea que pudiera ser dicho sobre Draco Malfoy, desde el problema que tuvo su padre con el Ministerio, él hizo de conocimiento público que no quería tener nada que ver con todas las cosas que estaban relacionadas con Voldemort. Por supuesto, mucha gente especulaba que esta era sólo una táctica lógica con la cual el quería mantener su derecho a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los Malfoy.

A lo mejor el Ministerio ya se había apoderado con una porción las pertenencias y el dinero de su familia en nombre de reparaciones, pero aún quedaban un considerable fondo de ahorro, varias residencias para vacacionar y una elevada herencia de su madre y su abuelo. Y luego estaba Malfoy Manor en sí misma…

Demasiado tarde, Hermione se dio cuenta de debería haberse detenido a leer Corazón de Bruja.

Pero Malfoy tenía razón, por supuesto. Ellos tenían que hacerlo silenciosa y secretamente. En cualquier caso, ella dudaba que fueran a encontrar un remedio en Hogwarts. El contra hechizo probablemente sería algo hecho en casa e ilegal.

"¿Entonces esta no será una reunión feliz para los dos? ¿Sin días de campo entre padre e hijo cerca del viejo estanque?"

A ella no le podía importar menos si Draco tenía problemas en casa. Pero el tema de su padre era uno extremadamente intocable. Hermione sentía que le debía un comentario sarcástico o dos.

El parecía instantáneamente furioso. Descruzó sus piernas y se inclino hacia delante, clavando un amenazador dedo en su espacio personal. "Cierra tu hocico, Granger, o te diré, con finos detalles, lo que esa decorosa y decente boquita tuya es capaz de hacer cuando no está diciendo tonterías."

Habitualmente la asombraba como él podía volverse de frío y cruel a espeluznante en el lapso de un latido. Hermione estuvo apunto de estallas silenciosamente. Nadie le hablaba de esa manera. Ni si quiera los demás Slytherins se atrevían a insultar abiertamente a la Premio Anual. Pero entonces, no estaban en Hogwarts, y ella no estaba a poca distancia de sus amigos. Y haciendo a un lado la atroz forma en que Malfoy estaba tratándola, Hermione no pudo más que su negro humor era debido al hecho de que él tenía más que temerle a su padre de lo que tenía ella.

Así que se mordió el interior de su mejilla, y mantuvo su lengua atada.

El carruaje avanzó pesadamente, hasta que las piedras color pizarra de Malfoy Manor finalmente aparecieron sobre los árboles. Hermione dejó de sostener el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, si bien forzar a sus manos a soltar la orilla del asiento del carruaje resultó ser más que un reto.

Ella ya había visto imágenes de la casa, por supuesto. Todo el mundo lo había hecho. Cuando los interrogatorios contra Mortífagos habían empezado, los periódicos jubilosamente habían publicado una nota de tres páginas en cada una de las residencias de los presuntos Mortífagos cada semana.

Malfoy Manor había sido particularmente interesante, dado que era la segunda construcción mágica más vieja en Inglaterra. La mansión también había alojado la más completa colección de artefactos de Artes Oscuras en toda Europa. Cada uno de los cuales había sido tomado y catalogado. Los objetos más sospechosos habían sido destruidos, mientras que los más peligrosos habían sido almacenados en una cámara acorazada del Ministerio debido a de que nadie estaba seguro cómo proceder para destruirlos. Las clases más avanzadas de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora tenían una excursión a dicha cámara acorazada, donde los alumnos podían dar un tour entre los objetos de Magia Oscura confiscados de varias casas mágicas. Era un útil ejercicio, ya que les enseñaba exactamente la clase de mentes retorcidas contra las que estaban.

Viendo la Mansión de tan cerca, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el arresto de Lucius se había cobrado un precio muy dramático. Sin el uso de magia para mantener tan enorme propiedad, los elementos habían huido a paso galopante. Plantas trepadoras que una vez habían sido decorativas estaban ahora en peligro de asfixiar las paredes exteriores en una espesa, verde y suave hiedra. Hojas muertas y en estado de putrefacción se apilaban en el jardín delantero. El anteriormente pasto espeso y lujoso estaba amarillo y muerto en algunos lugares, y había crecido lo suficiente como para cubrir a un niño pequeño.

La Mansión era melancólica, gótica y siniestra, pero Hermione pensó que era hermosa. Le recordaba las viejas plantaciones en Nueva Orleáns, como las que había visto en la últimas vacaciones de verano que pasó con sus padres. La ancestral casa de Draco tenía como veinte años de calificarse como verdaderamente decrépita, pero aún entonces, Hermione estaba segura de que aún tenía su encanto.

No era difícil imaginar a Lucius, Narcissa o Draco viviendo ahí. Seguramente ningún mago o bruja tan plano o sin pretensiones podría habitar en un lugar así. Con una risita mental de pánico inducida, Hermione se imaginó a las puertas dejándola pasar, y luego inmediatamente escupiendo su persona de cabellos oscuro y rizado, sin gota de sangre limpia, sobre la gravilla.

La combinación de interés, susto y de esa expectativa que hacía sudar las manos era un lubricante natural para su lengua, y olvidando la orden de Draco de mantenerse en silencio, Hermione se volteó para hablarle.

Él estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sus manos, que anteriormente estaban posadas sobre su regazo, estaban ahora moviéndose rápidamente entre los botones de metal de su capa de verano. Parecía preocupado, lo suficientemente preocupado que la ansiosa imaginación de Hermione comenzó a divagar. Su corazón latió rápidamente.

Los ojos plateados se encontraron con los castaños, y en una breve mirada de silencio, el destino mutuo fue compartido.

Era una lástima que él fuera tal estúpido sinvergüenza, pensó Hermione mientras el carruaje se detuvo con sacudidas y levantando polvo frente a la entrada de la Mansión.

O ella sólo pudo haberlo tomado de la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Advertencia: este capítulo esta revisión de mi beta, de antemano me disculpo por los horrores digo errores.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Que le mandaran Vociferadores con Bubotubérculos escupidores de pus. Que lo bajaran en un pozo con un furioso Escreguto de Cola Explosiva. Que lo enfrentaran contra un Ridgeback Noruego con una gruñona disposición y afición por sangres limpia a la barbacoa. Demonios, que lo convirtieran en el esclavo personal de Neville Longbottom por dos terribles semanas.

Sólo no lo manden a casa.

_Un poco tarde para cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?_

Sí, coincidió silenciosamente Draco con su Yo Interno, un poco tarde. Particularmente desde que él y Granger estaban actualmente esperando, en un silencio malhumorado, en los escalones de acceso de Malfoy Manor.

Draco se balanceó sobre sus pies, sus húmedas manos ocultas en los bolsillos. Por un breve momento, se había entretenido con la fantasía de tocar el timbre, dejando a Granger de pie en la entrada, y haciendo una loca carrera hasta el carruaje que estaba avanzando pesadamente hacia las puertas principales de la propiedad.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Hermione lentamente giró su rizada cabeza para mirarlo fijamente de manera seria, antes de acercarse a él de manera casi imperceptible.

Si estaba asustada, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo. Aparte del revelador retorcimiento de sus manos, que él sabía que tendía a hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, lucía aparentemente tranquila.

Su viaje al Callejón Diagon había sucedido sin incidentes. Parecía que ella manejaba mejor las cosas de lo que él se hubiera imaginado. Draco esperaba lágrimas y balbuceos, que era por lo que había mantenido su distancia de ella (y su aparentemente sin fin demanda de incesantes y necias preguntas.)

Y Merlín, ella sí que tenía preguntas.

En algún momento había intentado enojadamente amordazarla con su propia ropa interior color durazno, satinada y de encaje. Los había descubierto debajo de una almohada en la habitación del hotel y se había negado a mencionarlo, prefiriendo ver como ella gastaba unos entretenidos treinta minutos escudriñando la habitación. Pudo haberle dado las bragas si sólo ella hubiera admitido que no las encontraba.

Casi había sido hora del almuerzo para cuando se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras su propia ausencia del desayuno en la escuela esa mañana hubiera causado sólo unas pocas cejas levantadas entre la casa de Slytherin, la prolongada ausencia de Granger probablemente hubiera prendido un afable pánico. Así que había sido idea de Draco que le escribiera al par de boca floja cerebros de molusco que llamaba amigos, y una breve carta a McGonagall. No había duda que la Subdirectora de Hogwarts tendría un ataque a la más mínima prueba de que su preciosa Premio Anual estaba en problemas.

Y Draco suponía que su cama probablemente calificaba como 'problemas'.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de correos, él se había sentido lo suficientemente caritativo como para extenderle la mano del Simpático Silencio dándole a Granger unos cuantos sickles para que pagara el envío de sus cartas. La desagradecida, toda despeinada, sabelotodo respondió a su amabilidad dándole una mirada que debió de haber erizado el cabello de su cabeza. Con un bufido de desdén, ella le había aventado el dinero a la cara y se metió furiosamente a la oficina de correos, haciéndolo perder su sonrisa de diversión.

La chica tenía las agallas de una Gryffindor, se lo reconoció.

La había observado desde afuera de la oficina de correos, no fuera que intentara algo monumentalmente estúpido, como que entrara en un arrebato de llanto frente a la multitud despreocupada del fin de semana. Para él, ella había tenido el ceño fruncido, muecas y miradas de muerte. Para el alegre, gordo y medio calvo administrador que la atendía detrás del mostrador, Granger era toda sonrisas y bromas educadas. Al menos estaba poseída por una gama de emociones, Draco decidió tajantemente. Todo lo opuesto a Ron Weasley, por ejemplo, quien demostraba una 'buena naturaleza' para nuevos y molestos niveles.

Draco observó mientras ella lamía la punta de una pluma, su pequeña y rosada lengua precipitándose a humedecer la hueca punta. Hacía un calor bochornoso dentro del edificio, y Granger había bajado la capucha de su capa. El ligero algodón atrapó y movió de su sitio las orquillas de su cabello, causando que este cayera sobre sus hombros. Ausentemente, ella reunió la masa de caireles sobre un hombro mientras escribía, envolviendo un rizo alrededor de un dedo con la uña mordida.

Para una chica que no daba ni dos Knuts por lo que se ponía para vestir, Draco reconoció que Granger era sorpresivamente femenina. Era fácil no notar su ligera forma de andar o la sutil forma en que se movían sus caderas cuando andaba apresuradamente por el castillo, oscurecida detrás de todos esos libros o detrás de su carpeta de asuntos habituales de Premio Anual.

De verdad, ella debería de usar mejores ropas. Los harapos que solía utilizar mientras no se encintraba en sus deberes no eran mejores que sacos de harpillera con agujeros cortados para los brazos- áspera, gris, sin forma y poco interesante.

Draco conocía de ropa. Junto con un su secreta pasión por champús herbales (su gusto del mes era 'romero y marjoleto'), era un rasgo que había heredado de su madre. Distraídamente, sus ojos la valoraron y vistieron a Granger con ricas túnicas de terciopelo color rojizo. Con escote bajo, para mostrar la suave piel entre sus pequeños senos.

Aún mejor, pensó, mientras parpadeaba y visualmente la desnudaba hasta unos zapatos de tacones altos y la cadenita de plata que ella usaba alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo. La chica lucía muchísimo mejor completamente en esa ropa. De hecho, entre más ropa usara Granger, más irritante la encontraba.

O tal vez era el caso que entre menos ropa usara, más distraído se volvía.

Sí, probablemente era eso.

Se preguntó si esa noche que pasaron juntos había alterado su susceptibilidad pudorosa un poco. Resultaría toda una pena para una chica obviamente apasionada volver a sus viejas y frígidas maneras. Granger no necesitaba una bola de cristal para ver su futuro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era observar a la Jefa de su Casa. Minerva McGonagall era una excepcional maestra y una formidable subdirectora, pero también poseía el encanto sexual de un gusano. Esto era muy desafortunado, ver que las brujas generalmente vivían más que los magos y dejaban su apogeo sexual para más tarde en la vida.

Si Granger se molestara en ver más allá de su lista de los siguientes prefectos, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que había muchas más diversiones agradables que tener en Hogwarts además de estar marchando arriba y abajo por los corredores como un versión más bonita y con mejor olor de Argus Filch.

Como recibir una deficiente felación de Pansy Parkinson detrás de los invernaderos, por ejemplo. O meterle el dedo a una agradable Maria Appleby de voz chirriante debajo de las gradas de Quidditch.

O a lo mejor ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo lo que se perdía. Eso podría explicar su repentino interés en sus 'servicios' en la noche del Baile de Graduación.

Eso era un pensamiento intrigante. Tal vez la chica dorada de Gryffindor era corrompible después de todo. Tal vez, con un gran impulso, él sería capaz de-

"Um, Malfoy," Granger susurró entonces, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Draco. Él se puso de pie un poco más recto en el umbral de la Mansión, y la miró despectivamente.

Sus castaños ojos se abrieron enormemente con preocupación. "No creo que nadie venga a abrir la puerta." Ella alcanzó el tirador con un tranzado plateado por una segunda ocasión, cuando él la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

En ese momento hubo un pequeño pero rápido correr del pestillo al otro lado de las puertas de roble tallado, las cuales se abrieron para revelar un nudoso elfo doméstico, vestido en un retazo color rosa de un protector de tetera.

La criatura chilló, le dio una mirada con los ojos humedecidos a Draco, e inmediatamente se arrojó frente a él.

"¡El Amo Draco está en casa! ¡Oh! ¡Toolip está muy feliz!"

Con una mueca, Draco (con la elfina doméstica sujeto a él) entró.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Toolip," dijo Draco, no muy amablemente. Le dio unas palmaditas a la criatura en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos recorrían rápidamente el vacío vestíbulo. Estaba frío, oscuro y polvoriento dentro de la mansión, exactamente como Draco recordaba. La luz del sol hacía un gran esfuerzo por colarse a través de las ventanas cubiertas de mugre. Unas pocas líneas de tenue luz caían en el suelo de mármol negro, minúsculos puntos de luz dejaban ver el movimiento del polvo a través del aire. No había muebles, pero había muchas cajas de madera vacías alineadas a lo largo del la escalera curvada.

"¡Y el Amo Draco ha traído a una joven señorita!" Toolip, la elfina doméstica, se volteó para recibir a Granger, quien parecía estar muy ocupada mirando boquiabierta al vestíbulo cavernoso.

La elfina hizo en una perfecta reverencia, con sus artríticas articulaciones aparentemente olvidadas. "Bienvenida a Malfoy Manor, señorita."

Granger parpadeó ante la sonriente criatura.

Draco entornó los ojos. Entre más pronto cerrara su enorme boca y metiera sus globos oculares dentro de sus cuencas, más pronto podrían hablar con Lucius.

"La casa no muerde," dijo Draco, quitándose la capa y tendiéndosela a Toolip.

Hermione se recuperó lo suficiente como para fruncirle el ceño.

"Aunque a lo mejor te escupa afuera," agregó, con un bufido sin gracia.

Ella continuó mirando aprehensivamente de nuevo, pero se las arregló para pasar el umbral, hacia el frío mármol del vestíbulo.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" Draco le preguntó a Toolip. La elfina doméstica se encontraba mirando fijamente a la arrugada túnica de Draco con intensa desaprobación.

"El Amo Lucius está en su estudio," le informó Toolip, su chillona voz se convirtió aún más chillona. "¿Está usted deseando verlo ahora?"

"Sí, no queremos prolongar lo inevitable, ¿verdad?" Draco le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa sardónica y le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella ignoró predeciblemente.

Con Toolip guiando el camino, Draco camino por delante, notando que por una vez Hermione parecía no tener objeciones por seguirlo detrás.

Simplemente ya no se hacían magos sangre limpia como Lucius.

No había mucho que hacer para diluir el impacto, aparte de un gradual abandono de las viejas formas; cuando los azotes habían sido la acostumbrada práctica en casa, cuando los vástagos eran hechos para aprender de memoria los largos códigos de conducta familiar, especificando nada de cómo ensillar un caballo hasta como mejor aplacar a una descontenta amante.

Había una elegancia innata en el mayor de los Malfoy que Draco sabía aún no adquiría por completo. Lucius era muy parecido a Snape, en ese aspecto. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dicha sobre el Profesor de Pociones, el hombre se movía como tinta en agua.

Lucius era similar, sólo que más vital y más potente. Y también estaba el hecho de que mientras los motivos de Snape eran ambiguos a veces, el mundo ahora sabía que Lucius era de la peor calaña. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que un mago con la varita confiscada era tan estimado como una prostituta en el Callejón Knockturn, Lucius aún era un hombre con el que no se debía malgastar el tiempo.

Introduciendo a una Hermione Granger, cuyo matrimonio con el apellido Malfoy probablemente calificaba como frívolo en el más alto nivel, particularmente si ella alguna vez había considerado llevar acabo una anulación a cambio de un saludable incentivo financiero. Aunque Draco pensara que la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para deshacerse de esa posibilidad.

Granger no estaba interesada en el dinero. Así de extraña era.

En los últimos tres años, era Draco quien ponía los Galeones necesarios para la comida y las otras necesidades en Malfoy Manor. Tal vez Lucius no tuviera ni un centavo, pero su hijo estaba muy lejos de eso. Draco recibía una generosa remuneración mensual tomada de la masiva herencia que su abuelo, Julius, le había dejado. En suma, su madre le mandaba el extraño pago en lugar de llevar a cabo sus funciones de madre. No es que eso fuera algo nuevo para ella. La mujer era tan cálida como una brisa ártica, y Draco siempre la había considerado más como una inconstante y bella conocida, que como una madre.

El dinero nunca fue su problema. Sin embargo, con la prohibición de magia colocada en todos los terrenos de la mansión, y el eventual (y comprensible) abandono de los empleados que no estaban dispuestos a seguir trabajando sin sus varitas, no quedaba mucho que Draco pudiera hacer para mantener su casa. Incluso con la ayuda de cuatro elfos domésticos extremadamente leales, y extremadamente viejos, el trabajo manual en trescientas hectáreas de tierra era casi imposible.

Draco no pensaba que su padre lo culpaba por su situación. El resentimiento, sin embargo, era otra cosa. Lucius no era un hombre sin sentido, pero la desesperación, desconsolación y un muy costoso brandy habían sacado lo peor de él en los pasados tres años.

Había habido una diminuta porción de preocupación de que Lucius usara las nuevas del matrimonio como una excusa para una recaída final. Si así fuera, el no sería el único mago exiliado en tomar ese camino. Justo un mes antes, Cadmus Avery había arrasado con todo en una carrera homicida a través de su mansión, decapitando tres elfos domésticos con una espada samurai antigua antes de ser maldecido con conjuros desmemorizadores por los Aurores que habían tirado abajo la casa de Avery. Igualmente, había alarmas en Malfoy Manor; encantamientos y protecciones estaban ocultos en cada cimiento de piedra y ladrillos. La más pequeña muestra de magia oscura conduciría a los Aurores a aparecerse.

Algo mucho mejor sucedería si su padre decidiera tomar el pesado pisapapeles de ónice que tenía en su escritorio, y mataba a Granger con él. Pero eso era altamente improbable. Horripilantes muertes no eran del estilo de su padre. Probablemente, la idea de ensuciar su preciada alfombra Aubusson con la sangre de Granger haría que Lucius desechara ese pensamiento.

Draco estaba ahora parado de pie en dicha alfombra, habiendo informado a su padre que recientemente se había encontrado a sí mismo tatuado y casado con la nacida Muggle y Gryffindor que estaba a su lado.

Si el infierno se iba a desatar, lo más probable es que sucediera en los próximos minutos.

A primera vista, su padre parecía estar tomando las noticias de su locura de ebrios mucho mejor de lo esperado. Aunque con Lucius, las primeras vistas eran frecuentemente engañosas.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Lucius, arreglándoselas para transmitir disgusto, horror y fría furia en una sola sílaba. El más viejo mago se detuvo en el centro de su estudio, aún ataviado en una bata de vestir de seda color rojo sangre, a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde. Había una licorera de cristal vacía y un vaso medio lleno con coñac en su escritorio. Tenía su cabello caía largo y sin atar, y una vena estaba latiendo constantemente en su sien izquierda.

No era un buen principio para las cosas, dedujo Draco, pero ahora había poco que hacer al respecto.

Para crédito de Granger, ella no hizo nada más que retorcerse cuando Draco se obligo a relatar su recuerdo de los eventos en una voz clara y monótona. Probablemente ella estaba queriendo decir lo que pensaba, pero se las había arreglado para comprender el plan no discutido de que era mejor para Lucius ser informado tan tranquila y suncitamente como fuera posible.

Draco comenzó con su escape de la fiesta de graduación, su viaje a la Serpiente y la Piedra, pasando por los eventos en la sala de tatuajes y la sucedida ceremonia de matrimonio, hasta su despertar en el hotel Muggle de mala calaña en Londres.

Sin que fuera sorprendente, su padre no la miró ni una sola vez, no desde el momento en que Toolip la había dejado pasar al estudio, hasta cuando Draco eventualmente dio la descripción de sus tatuajes. Ella podría haber sido invisible, por toda la atención que Lucius le estaba prestando.

Hubo un terrible y largo silencio una vez que Draco terminó.

El único sonido venía de las hojas de árboles muertas que estaban siendo arrastradas afuera en el patio por el viento, y de los murmullos de preocupación de Toolip. Lucius se mantuvo sin habla. Con una lentitud que era exasperante hasta lo extraño, con la tensión visceral en la habitación, él lentamente hizo atrás un mechón de su largo y plateado cabello, y tomó un trago de su brandy.

"El hechizo, si no me equivoco, se llama Fida Mia," explico Lucius, tan tranquilamente que Draco tal vez no lo hubiera oído si todos en el cuarto no hubieran estado sosteniendo el aliento.

Granger escogió ese preciso momento para dejarse ir con un arrebato de 'pero no es'.

"¿Pero Fida Mia no está prohibida en Inglaterra?" dijo el Cerebro de Hogwarts, "¿precisamente porque el hechizo no puede ser revertido? Lo que quiero decir es, que se creo como un hechizo de rastreo que lo magos feudales solían lanzar en sus sirvientes como una clase de marca, para que ellos no pudieran huir…"

Draco ya estaba caminando hacia el librero que estaba en la pared contraria a la chimenea. "Oh, hay un contra hechizo, de eso puedes estar segura," dijo. "De hecho, estoy seguro de que hay un volumen aquí en viejo-"

Lucius se movió como un relámpago en el hielo. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar sorprendida cuando Draco fue violentamente empujado hacia atrás por su padre, y tirado con la suficiente fuerza, que él se estrelló contra una pequeña mesita de bocadillos cargada de fina porcelana china y un almuerzo sin tocar.

Toolip gritó y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, sus murmullos aumentaron en tono y velocidad. Instintivamente, Hermione se había estirado en un intento incapaz de atrapar a Draco, o al menos, desviar su caída. Pero ella no era lo suficientemente rápida, y él termino en la exquisita mesa labrada, causando que la fina porcelana se rompiera y que los cubiertos de plata tintinearan por todo el piso.

La mirada de horror de Hermione cuando se inclinó para ayudar a Draco fue perfectamente homóloga con el frío rechazo de la agresión de Lucius.

"No." Siseó Draco, alejándose de ella. A falta de palabras, Hermione dejó que sus manos colgaran vagamente a los lados antes de girarse hacia Lucius para darle una mirada de odio.

"¿No hay límites para lo que debo resistir?" le dijo Lucius con furia a su hijo.

"Resistencia es fuerza, ¿no es así, padre?" le contestó Draco. Él se puso en sus pies sin ayuda, presionando sus dedos contra la cortada en la comisura de su boca que se había provocado con la porcelana rota. "Creo que fuiste tú quien me lo dijo."

La hostilidad en la habitación era casi tangible. El odio estaba en el aire como viciado humo de un bosque.

Lucius le puso un final a todo eso. "Toolip, escoltarás a mi hijo hasta sus habitaciones. Quiero hablar con la Señorita Granger a solas."

"No," dijo Draco.

"Esta bien," acordó Hermione, al mismo tiempo.

Draco giró sobre sus talones para fruncirle el ceño. Hermione se había vuelto tan pálida que las pocas pecas sobre su nariz destacaron en un marcado contraste. Entonces él le dedicó una mirada a Lucius que ni siquiera ella podía comenzar a describir, antes de que caminara enérgicamente fuera del estudio con Toolip, y estrellara las puertas detrás de él.

Lucius estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo enérgicamente en un grueso pergamino cremoso. "Tendrá quince minutos de mi tiempo esta tarde, Señorita Granger, después del cual será instalada en una habitación para huéspedes por lo que queda del día. Antes de que regrese a Hogwarts mañana, le proveeré con una solución para nuestro pequeño… problema. Dependerá de usted y mi hijo ver que ejecuten dicha solución con la debida diligencia."

Él dejo de escribir para mirarla, tomando nota de la fiera mirada y el temblar de manos.

"¿Supongo que no aprueba mi disciplina?" habló en un modo casual y coloquial. Arrastraba un poco sus palabras. Por alguna razón, sirvió para disminuir el disgusto de ella contra él de alguna manera. El hombre estaba borracho. Eso no excusaba lo que hizo, pero ella confiaba en Dios que él fuera un mejor padre cuando no estaba ebrio.

"Violó su posición como padre. Y haciéndolo, se degrada a sí mismo, a su hijo, y el apellido de su familia. Por otra lado, la última parte es bastante discutible, ¿no es así?"

Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Draco. Pero él era más lindo que Draco, si de hecho semejante cosa podía ser posible. Lucius era como una pintura de Goya, decidió Hermione, la mayoría de las veces inquietante en contenido, pero exquisito en su interpretación. Era un tipo de belleza aguda e irritante. Los rasgos de Draco, mientras tanto, eran decididamente más masculinos. Tal vez hubiera heredado el estremecedor color de su padre, pero también tenía la característica estructura ósea de los Black. Largas y limpias líneas, labios ligeramente curvados, y el mismo físico de hombros anchos que había favorecido a Sirius.

Una parte de Hermione quería correr tan rápido como sus tambaleantes piernas le permitieran. Otra menos inteligente parte de ella quería simplemente sentarse y mirar fijamente a Lucius, más como una persona observando al fiero felino de la jungla en el zoológico. Sólo que en este caso, la única cosa que la separaba del depredador era un escritorio de madera de cerezo.

Oh, Dios. Sentía nauseas de nuevo.

"Mis errores son los míos," le dijo Hermione en un voz firme. "Incluso si le dijera a mis padres, dudo mucho que me pusieran siquiera un dedo encima."

"Mi hijo no es un niño abandonado, Señorita Granger. No es mi trabajo saber acerca de sus aventuras. Pero cuando decide por sí mismo casarse con una de sus conquistas, es otra cosa." Lucius le sonrió. "Se convierte en mi deber mostrar mi disgusto paterno. Pero vayamos al grano. Obviamente usted es una jovencita muy inteligente, así que la pregunta tiene que hacerse." Él cruzó sus brazos en jarras sobre el pecho. "¿Cuánto?"

"¿Por Draco?" preguntó Hermione, incrédula e insultada. "Puede tenerlo por una Rana de Chocolate, o si no se puede, ¿que tal ese compendio ilegal y de incalculable precio de maldiciones Egipcias que se rumora que tiene escondido en algún lugar?" sugirió ella, en una falsa voz emocionada. "Oh, espere, acabo de recordar. El Ministerio le quitó todas sus cosas, ¿verdad? Creo que tendré que decidirme por la rana."

Bien. Seguramente se había sacado eso de la manga. Si Ron estuviera presente, él habría silbado y aplaudido contra sus muslos. Era irritante pensar que Lucius asumía que ella era una mujer que perdía las bragas y buscaba oro. Aunque resultaba que la verdad era peor.

En lo que refería a Draco, parecía que sólo era la que perdía las bragas, punto.

Un músculo en el rostro sin expresión de Lucius se movió. Si las miradas fueran maldiciones Imperdonables, seguramente Hermione debería estar retorciéndose en el suelo en pleno sufrimiento de una dolorosa muerte, una muerte precedida de Avada Kedavra.

"No tientes mi paciencia, niña," se burló Lucius, sentándose más derecho en su asiento. Le dejó ver sus dientes superiores en un modo feroz. "Debería recordarte que nadie más sabe que estás aquí."

Eso no era muy brillante de su parte. Hermione estaba decepcionada. Ella había esperado más.

"Yo no quiero su dinero. Quiero estar libre de este matrimonio. Entre más pronto nos proporcione la ayuda, más pronto puedo irme."

Lucius se quedó en silencio por un momento, estudiándola. Tamborileó sus largos dedos en su escritorio.

"Muy bien. Les proporcionaré el nombre de un contacto. Un experto, por así decirlo, un hombre que debería ser capaz de deshacer Fida Mia. Dado que no me encuentro en la posición de dejar este alojamiento, dependerá de ti y mi hijo ver que su matrimonio sea anulado lo más rápido posible."

No se necesitaba tener un gran intelecto para predecir que Draco estaría esperándola fuera del estudio.

Después de ser despedida por Lucius, Hermione salió del a habitación y cerró las puertas detrás de ella, recargándose pesadamente sobre la lisa caoba. Apenas había logrado aplacar su pulso a un nivel normal cuando Draco la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el corredor.

Él había tomado una extremadamente rápida ducha y se había cambiado, por su aspecto. Su cabello estaba goteando en el cuello de su blanca camisa de mangas largas de algodón. Estaba usando vaqueros azules y tenía una expresión muy contrariada.

Increíblemente, a pesar de haber asistido a una escuela internado por siete años, Hermione no podía recordar haber visto a Draco en otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme escolar, su equipo de Quidditch o túnicas elegantes. Era un poco desconcertante darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy tenía y usaba vaqueros, como cualquier otro adolescente normal.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Draco le exigió saber.

El olor a romero flotaba desde su cabello húmedo. Era su champú. Hermione se dio cuenta de que los últimos dos botones de su camisa estaban abotonados mal.

"¿Bien?" bufó, cuando ella no le contestó inmediatamente.

Hermione suspiró, masajeando sus sienes en un intento de evitar el dolor de cabeza que podía sentir venirse. Ella no quería nada más que darle vueltas a una humeante taza de té, preferiblemente en su propia habitación en Hogwarts. La mayoría de sus planes más brillantes habían sido arreglados sobre el vapor de una gran taza de un muy impregnado, negro y dulce té.

En ausencia de las comodidades familiares, se estabilizó para su siguiente gran tarea, molestar a un ya molesto Draco Malfoy.

"Tu padre me ofreció una rana y un manual de maldiciones a cambio de ti. Prefiero pensar que obtuve el mejor final del trato."

Oh, definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con él. Su afilada lengua estaba empezando a pegársele.

Él pareció un poco atónito por el más breve de los momentos, y luego la sorprendió agarrándola de los hombros y empujándola contra la línea de retratos del corredor.

"Cuidado ahí," refunfuño un mago dormido y vestido alborotadamente en un cuadro cercano. "No hay necesidad de eso."

Hermione pestañeó hacia la pintura mientras la parte posterior de su cabeza entraba en contacto con la dorada esquina de un marco. Al mismo tiempo, una curiosa y hormigueante sensación invadió la piel de su cadera y muslo, viajando hacia abajo por su pierna y corriendo por los nervios hasta la planta de sus pies. O sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear, o el dragón plateado en su cadera repentinamente había decidido cobrar vida.

Esto último era mucho más espantoso que pensar en ello sin una biblioteca a su disposición.

"¿No puedes tener una conversación sin someterme a algún tiempo de llave de lucha?" ella le escupió, enterrando las uñas su antebrazo.

Draco la tomó de la barbilla para obligar a que sus ojos se encontraran. Esto era lo más cerca que él había estado desde su riña el la habitación del hotel esa mañana. Muy repentinamente, Hermione se encontró a si misma mirando directamente a unos ojos que eran tan claros como el manantial de una montaña, por todo lo que estaban escupiendo veneno a ella.

"Escucha, estúpida escoria," comenzó él, obviamente sin tomar en cuenta su frívola actitud, "en dos semanas, recibiré lo suficiente de la herencia de mi abuelo como para nunca tener que volver a este lugar. Admito que la culpa de este desastre no es completamente tuya pero si te metes en el camino de lo que debo hacer, lo lamentarás."

Esto si era nuevo. Hermione lo miró fijamente, su mente trabajando y procesando esta nueva información. "Dios mío, realmente odias a Lucius tanto como cualquiera."

Sus cejas casi se juntaron, y por un segundo, él pareció nervioso. "Tú no sabes lo que es odiar, Granger. El verdadero odio hace hervir tu sangre. Te hace ver el verde de Avada Kedavra."

"Te odio," dijo ella, y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que realmente lo sentía en ese momento.

Draco ladeó su cabeza a un lado y le dedicó una medida y larga mirada. "No," decidió tajantemente, negando con la cabeza en un modo contemplativo. "No de verdad." Y entonces él sonrió, una lenta sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire que era toda dientes blancos y órdenes inseguras. Era la sonrisa que le había obsequiado cuando ella aceptó su invitación para dejar la fiesta de graduación. De pronto, Hermione estaba instantáneamente desconfiada.

Era como ser atrapada por una brisa helada, enérgica y asombrosa, pero no del todo desagradable.

Especialmente si uno era parcial al agua fría.

Pero entonces una cosa extraña sucedió. La mirada de él comenzó gradualmente a descongelarse, hasta que casi equiparo al gran calor de su cuerpo que estaba flotando a través del material de su camisa. La calidez en sus ojos era algo muy nuevo para ella, algo que Hermione no había experimentado de él antes.

Paralizada y tremendamente curiosa, ella elevó su mano para tocar la comisura izquierda de su boca, que estaba ligeramente roja e hinchada por su caída. Frunció el ceño mientras recorría su pulgar por la pequeña cortada antes de mirarlo, sin saber por qué sus ojos estaba tan interesados en ofrecerle una disculpa por su herida.

Sus pestañas se cerraron un poco, y parecía que él estaba inhalando más profundamente de lo que estaba exhalando. Movió la mano de su barbilla y recorrió sus nudillos sobre la mejilla. No parecía posible que pudiera moverse más cerca de ella, pero se las arregló para hacerlo.

Era verano, y hacía calor, eso era seguro, pero de pronto todo el calor entre sus cuerpos se volvió casi abrumador. La parte superior de su camisa estaba mojada por su cabello, y estaba bastante pegada a su cuerpo. El material estaba volviéndose casi transparente, revelando la curva de sus clavículas, y los ligeramente musculosos contornos de su pecho.

El corazón de Hermione latió como un tambor de guerra mientras miraba sus labios lastimados separarse apenas, sólo unas pulgadas lejos de ella.

Claramente, lo que fuera que estaba a punto de suceder iba a ser algo de lo que ambos probablemente iban a lamentarse después. Sin mencionar el hecho de que en ese momento estaban en las cercanías de un muy furioso, y potencialmente instable, Lucius Malfoy. Un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de ella, un ligero empujón contra el pecho de él o un agudo reproche podría provocar el descenso de su boca.

"Amo Draco," la pequeña voz de Toolip interrumpió. La elfina estaba parada a dos pies de distancia de ellos. "Se supone que Toolip debe llevar a la Señorita a su habitación ahora."

Draco se quedo muy quieto contra ella. Por un momento, Hermione no pensó que el la liberaría. Pero entonces él asintió. El pequeño movimiento claramente marcó el final de su extraño interludio.

"Te garantizo que me odiarás después de lo que vamos a pasar," él le prometió, en un suspiro.

Sintiéndose pegada al suelo, Hermione observó como él se alejó de ella, tomando su mirada bipolar, su cálido cuerpo, y el beso que estaba destinado a no suceder.

"Eres un malvado bastardo," le dijo ella, alzando desafiantemente su barbilla.

"Hay muchos tipos de malvados bastardos, Granger. Mi querido padre resulta ser el peor de ellos. Así que mantén tu lengua quieta hasta que estemos de vuelta en la escuela." Él agitó un dedo frente a ella, como si se tratara de una niña voluble. "No te lo repetiré."

Hermione se sintió desplomarse contra la pared del corredor, que era donde ella había permanecido desde que Draco tocara a la puerta del estudio de su padre y desapareciera dentro.

Oh, Draco Malfoy seguramente calificaba como un Malvado Bastardo, pero dejo a Hermione preguntándose exactamente en que categoría encajaba él.

El resto del día vio Toolip escoltando a Hermione a la habitación de huéspedes localizada en el ala oriente de la casa, donde debería permanecer hasta su eventual partida a Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente. La vieja elfina murmuró direcciones y otra poca de información de navegación e histórica mientras Hermione caminaba fatigosamente, muy metida en sus pensamientos como para prestar verdadera atención.

La habitación de huéspedes era sorpresivamente escasa, pero aún así ostentosa, para los modestos niveles de Hermione. Sus ojos pasaron cansinamente sobre los muebles de teca y los metros de de terciopelo, satín, brocado y seda que adornaban las habitaciones. Era una Habitación de Huéspedes Para Chicas, dedujo Hermione, juzgando por el abundante uso de rosa y crema. Las habitaciones masculinas probablemente estaban hechas en masculinos tonos de café, marrones y terracotas, cabezas de Hipogrifos para montar en las paredes y grilletes de hierro en el armario en caso de que alguien quisiera complacerse con un poco de jaleo y tortura de Mortífago…

"¿Hay algo más que necesite, Señorita?" inquirió Toolip, extrayendo a Hermione de sus pensamientos morbosos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el borde del colchón. Fue entonces cuando ella vio la taza de peltre de poción, que desprendía vapor y descansaba en la mesita de noche.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Hermione, acercándose para inspeccionar el brebaje.

Toolip estaba ocupada removiendo dos enormes almohadas de volantes de un gran baúl de madera de sándalo a los pies de la cama. "Usted tiene que beber eso antes de que cene esta noche," le indico la elfina.

"Sí, ¿pero qué es?"

"Es para el Después, Señorita," dijo Toolip.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando sobre la taza y olfateando el vapor con recelo. Lucius debería de creer que ella era una imbécil para aceptar ninguna poción preparada en su casa.

"¿El después?" le preguntó a Toolip. "No entiendo."

"Usted lo ha tenido con mi Amo Draco, ¿verdad?" preguntó Toolip, en una forma extremadamente delicada que causo que la incomprensión se le cayera a Hermione como agua fría.

La vieja elfina se le acercó para darle una palmadita en el brazo. "Es mejor tomarla hoy. Si se pierde un día, la que tomaría mañana sabe mucho peor." Toolip arrugó su torcida nariz.

Hermione miró dubitativamente a la poción, la cual parecía burbujearle en un saludo alegre.

Toolip chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. "No hay nada malo con la poción. Toolip la ha hecho ella misma. ¿Ve?" La elfina se movió deprisa y tomo un saludable sorbo de la taza. "Sabe un poco a cenizas, por supuesto, pero al cocinarla he añadido miel para usted."

Cenizas de polvos Flú, raíces de loto, malva y flores de siena, con miel para mejorar el sabor. Mejor conocida como la habitual, 'de vieja escuela' Poción Anticonceptiva que todos los de quinto año aprendieron cómo hacer. La mayoría de los magos y brujas usan hechizos estos días, pero Hermione estaba casi segura que ni ella o Draco habían recordado conjurar el hechizo Contraceptus.

Gimió. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? ¿Como para ni siquiera _considerar_ anticonceptivos? Dios, nunca jamás iba a volver a beber. El alcohol era demoníaco. Arrasaba con la mente y destruía las morales. Dado lo cerca que se encontraba en su ciclo mensual, hubiera sido altamente improbable para ella concebir con Draco, pero la poción agregaba paz a la mente. Especialmente para Lucius. Y juzgando por la horrible escena en su estudio más temprano, la tranquilidad de la mente de Lucius era también la seguridad de Draco.

Hermione agradeció tranquilamente a Toolip y tomó su bebida.

"Has trabajado desde hace mucho aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, sintiéndose un poco incómoda mientras la elfina continuaba acosándola con maternal fascinación. No cabía duda de que Lucius también había dado órdenes para que se asegurara de que Hermione se tomaba hasta la última y asquerosa gota.

"Oh, sí," asintió Toolip. "Toolip ha trabajado aquí mucho antes de que Toolip fuera la nana del Amo Draco."

Hermione se atragantó en el segundo sorbo. "¿Su nana? O sea, ¿aún eres su nana?"

Toolip se encogió de hombros, pero había un brillo gracioso en sus nublados ojos. "Él no quiere ya una nana, por supuesto, pero Toolip se las arregla."

"Sin duda," Hermione le regaló a la elfina una sonrisa aguada.

Una vez que Toolip recogiera la taza vacía y se fuera, Hermione se debatía entre sentarse en el borde de la cama o pasearse de un lado a otro. Las silenciosas lágrimas no comenzaron por otros cuarenta minutos.

Sin embargo, después de tres horas, finalmente se entregó al placer del lujoso edredón de seda, haciendo a un lado la persistente voz dentro de su cabeza que la reprendía por aceptar ninguna comodidad ofrecida por Lucius Malfoy.

Dormir tal vez le hubiera permitido un breve indulto del estrés de la vida real, pero Hermione aún estaba adoloridamente consciente de que las siguientes dos semanas iban a ser muy largas.

Particularmente si le contaba a los chicos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga y beta favorita** Karime **quien me sigue la corriente en todas mis locuras.

**Advertencia:** este capitulo no ha sido aún corregido por la mejor beta de este mundo, me disculpo de ante mano si hay algún error.

Capitulo dedicado a Ange Demo, del grupo de Ilween que me dio carrilla para que actualizara.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo Seis**

Severus Snape sufría de insomnio crónico. En las extrañas ocasiones cuando se las arreglaba para calmar el inquietante zumbido de su mente, su sueño profundo era breve, intermitente y plagado con el tipo de sueños que tendrían las personas normales catatónicas, e incoherente por horas. Un sueño tranquilo era algo que ansiaba. Parecía irónico que él, un Maestro de Pociones, fuera incapaz o bastante reacio a elaborar una poción que le permitiría unas pocas horas de bendito alivio.

Oh, sí había pociones, por supuesto; negros, burbujeantes y siniestros brebajes que le robarían todo pensamiento consciente mientras así lo quisiera. Pero él nunca las preparaba, nunca para sí mismo. Todo era culpa de su sádico interno, razonó. Probablemente había sólo unas pocas personas en el planeta que verdaderamente se merecieran ese tipo de sueño, y él estaba bastante seguro de que no era uno de ellos.

A pesar de la inutilidad de ello, Snape se había retirado temprano a su cama esa noche, ignorando la oscilante pila de marcas de gallina que sus alumnos intentaban hacer pasar por tarea. La edad lo estaba contagiando y últimamente se había dado cuenta de que no podía arañar con su pluma a tempranas horas de la mañana, sin que comenzara la inevitable fatiga. El frío de las mazmorras se filtraba con más facilidad en sus huesos estos días. Y las mazmorras eran frías, no había duda. Era como si todo el buen humor, los pensamientos cálidos y dulces y la esponjosa bondad en el castillo fuera como aire caliente, elevándose sobre el frío y cubriendo a los habitantes de los niveles superiores en un tranquilo sueño profundo.

Daría un brazo y una pierna por dormir como un Hufflepuff de primer año.

El suave zumbido que provenía de la chimenea detrás de su alcoba causó que Snape se sentara en la cama. Con el ceño fruncido, hizo a un lado el grueso cubrecama y alcanzó su varita de la mesita de noche para conjurar el hechizo Lumos. Pasaba de la media noche, pero por el sonido, estaba a punto de recibir una transmisión vía Flú.

Los ojos color mercurio de Lucius Malfoy recorrieron la entera persona de Snape, de sus pantuflas de terciopelo a su bata, hasta su cabello perfectamente lacio. "Usualmente no te dejas ver tan temprano," dijo Lucius, a manera de saludo.

Los labios de Snape se apretaron mientras que el amargo sabor de pánico cubría su boca. Así que esta iba a ser una de _esa_s noches.

"Además de supervisar al tedioso y bodrio que son mi más joven clase de pociones, tuve que sustituir a Lupin esta tarde," replicó Snape. Decidió entregarse a la debilidad y fortificarse a sí mismo con una taza de café negro y fuerte. Dormir esa noche rápidamente se convirtió en un esfuerzo inútil.

"Ah," sonrió Lucius, girando su cabeza a un lado, aparentemente tratando de mirar por una ventana cercana. "No sabía que el prodigioso hombre lobo había regresado. ¿Hoy hay luna llena?" preguntó Lucius, en un modo coloquial. "No me había dado cuenta."

Snape se entretuvo en la pequeña parte de su cocina que no había sido completamente invadida por su siempre creciente laboratorio. Le gustaba su café lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemar un agujero en la piedra y prefería prepararlo sin la necesidad de utilizar magia.

"Anoche hubo luna llena. Se está recuperando hoy."

"Te ves muy mal, Severus."

"Gracias, Lucius." Snape masajeó su quijada. Tenía el hábito de hacer rechinar los dientes cada vez que intentaba forzar su sueño. "Veo que tu encarcelamiento no ha hecho nada para mejorar tus modales."

Lucius enarcó una ceja rubia, casi blanca. Si uno era distraído, podía confundir a Lucius con su hijo. Ciertamente Snape había visto el mismo gesto en el rostro de Draco muchas ocasiones. El parecido, como siempre, era escalofriante.

"¿Debería?"

"No. Supongo que no debería," suspiró Snape. "Las bromas despreocupadas nunca han sido uno de tus puntos fuertes, Lucius. Asumo que interrumpes mi descanso por algo importante. Tu asignación de la red Flú de la semana se extiende por una hora, te sugiero que seas rápido y me digas que es lo que quieres."

Hubo un tiempo en el cual una observación tan feroz le hubiera merecido a Snape una mueca de Lucius que hubiera logrado marchitar los pétalos de una flor. Pero esos días pertenecían al pasado. Pasado pero no olvidado, aparentemente, por el enfermo y oculto odio que brillaba en los ojos de Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, en su actual forma, era un furioso huracán contenido dentro de una hermética caja de hierro. El mago que una vez había inspirado tanto temor y respeto era lenta y seguramente disminuido. Y sin ninguno de los anteriores, Lucius había sido reducido a un nombre solamente.

Snape tal vez encontrara el destino de Lucius divertido, incluso merecido, pero sus historias eran demasiado entrelazadas para él como para asumir una posición de supremacía moral.

Particularmente si algunas historias dejaban marcas permanentes.

La atractiva cabeza de Lucius se había levantado un poco, y parecía luchar contra lo que fuera que estaba por decir. Snape se intrigó inmediatamente. El mayor de los Malfoy raramente era inseguro, incluso cuando estaba obviamente equivocado. Era parte de lo que le otorgaba tan potente personalidad. Nadie era capaz de tal determinación, si bien era una incorrecta convicción.

Y sólo Lucius podía hacer que los errores garrafales lucieran tan bien.

"Draco," dijo Lucius simplemente.

"Ya veo," entonó Snape, su voz engañosamente sentimental. "Me temo que vas a tener que ser más específico."

Lucius respondió levantando su mano y tocando con un largo dedo su oreja.

El mensaje era claro. Esta era una conversación que sólo podían escuchar los oídos de Snape. Esa petición debía de ser imposible de conceder, tomando en cuenta que las conversaciones vía Flú de Lucius eran monitoreadas. A pesar de todo, había formas de garantizar privacidad. Requeriría un reporte a Dumbledore por la mañana, pero esa era una de las ventajas de ser un doble agente –las libertades profesionales.

Snape trajo su varita hacia delante y conjuro el encantamiento necesario. "Desino subasculto."

"¿Te dijo que vino a verme el fin de semana?" continuó Lucius, sonando más decidido ahora.

Snape asintió, sonando resignado. "Tu hijo sólo me informó de su viaje a casa hasta que regreso. La ausencia del malcriado causó pánico entre sus compañeros, quienes vinieron a golpear a mi puerta, convencidos de que tu hijo se había emborrachado durante su graduación y había caído dentro de algún escondrijo del castillo aún sin descubrir."

"Olvido cuán alto es, cuán rápido crece." Lucius en realidad parecía nostálgico, lo cual no era algo que uno presenciara con regularidad. Snape conocía lo suficientemente bien a Lucius como para saber lo que el siempre tan ligero arrastre en su voz significaba.

Definitivamente una noche para el Pensadero, medito Snape. Pinchó el puente de su nariz. "Apreciaría si dijeras lo que tienes que decir y terminemos con esto. No tengo el hábito de conversar con convictos y borrachos Mortífagos a horas tan imprevistas del día. No es bueno para la reputación, si te das cuenta."

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron con frío fuego. "Eres un bastardo."

Al encararse con el intenso desagrado de Lucius, Snape se avergonzaba de sentir un agudo aguijonazo de agradable reconocimiento. Sin embargo, su expresión permanecía fría. "Se necesita a uno para conocer a otro."

"Tenemos una situación que tal vez necesite tu ayuda," Lucius le informó bruscamente, sonando ahora irritado. "Draco está en problemas."

Snape bufó. "¿Cuándo no está el irritante fruto de tus genitales en problemas?" Tomó un sorbo de su taza mientras se hundía en su ajado sillón de cuero. La silla alguna vez perteneció a Dumbledore y eso había sucedido hacía ochenta años en el pasado.

Lucius entornó sus ojos. "La case de problema que sólo Emmanuel Borgin puede asistir, tú gran y déspota estúpido."

Esto llamó la completa y mortal atención de Snape. Bajó su taza de café rápidamente y se puso de pie. La mirada de su rostro podría haber hecho que sus estudiantes de primer año se escondieran detrás de sus calderos. "Lucius, en nombre de Merlín, ¿qué has hecho?"

Lucius parecía ofendido. "No es lo que _yo haya_ hecho."

"Entonces, ¿qué es en lo que mi endemoniado ahijado se metió para que pudiera necesitar la cuestionable ayuda de Borgin?"

Por alguna razón, la pregunta produjo una divertida expresión en Lucius. "Hermione Granger, aparentemente."

Snape parpadeó. "¿Me lo puedes repetir?"

"¡Se casaron! Ese par se comprometieron con Fida Mia el fin de semana. Draco trajo a la chica a casa para darme la noticia. Basta con decir que pude hacer manejado la situación… mejor." Lucius suspiró. Estudió la desgastada alfombra frente a la chimenea de Snape.

Lucius estaba en lo correcto. Tenían una pequeña catástrofe en sus manos. "Ese pequeño tonto…" siseó Snape. "¡De todas las ideas idiotas!" Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para _no_ preguntar exactamente que le había hecho Lucius al chico. Snape encontró y luego atrajo una imagen mental de Draco, cuando el chico había ido a hablar con él sobre su regreso de Malfoy Manor. Draco se veía cansado, pero aparte de eso, bien.

"Es un caso de un mal juicio que será rectificado muy pronto," aseguró Lucius.

Snape inhalo una gran bocanada. Cuán poco sabía Lucius de la persona en que Draco se había convertido, y al mismo tiempo, cuán desesperadamente amaba al chico. Sólo había una razón plausible por la cual Draco se había arriesgado a enfrentar la formidable ira de su padre, en vez de simplemente venir a ver a su Jefe de Casa.

Si Draco había dispuesto hacer acopio de la completa y firme atención de su padre con esta reciente locura, ciertamente había triunfado.

E inconscientemente había arrastrado a Hermione Granger a lo largo de este viaje.

_Muchacho, ¿qué has hecho?_

"Lucius, esto es más que un simple caso de un mal juicio. ¡Fida Mia es irreversible! ¿Y tú estás dispuesto a mandarlos con alguien como Emmanuel Borgin para contrarrestarlo?"

"Al contrario, querido Sev." Lucius cruzó sus brazos, con una mordaz expresión en su elegante rostro. "Hay formas, y también hay otras formas."

Las cejas de Snape se juntaron. "¿Magia Oscura?" bufó. "Dudo que Granger lo consienta."

Lucius permaneció confiado. "He hablado con la chica. Ella hará lo que deba hacer para corregir esta monumental metida de pata, y por un precio, Borgin los ayudará."

"Dos cosas…" empezó Snape, caminando por su estudio.

Lucius hizo un gesto exagerado.

"Técnicamente, un contra hechizo para Fida Mia puede ser ideado, pero en orden para que el encantamiento surta efecto, ambas partes deben de estar completamente dispuestas a disolver el lazo marital. Y dada la complejidad e…" Snape pausó, una expresión cansada atravesó su rostro, "…intimidad del rito original, ¿asumo que ni Draco o la Señorita Granger fueron tatuados a punta de varita?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" saltó Lucius, aunque su tono implicaba que él ya lo sabía.

"A Draco no le desagrada ella," dijo Snape, ignorando la demasiado dramática y sofocada expresión de Lucius. "Si ellos intentan un hechizo para revertirlo, será mejor que lo hagan antes de que él se acostumbre al hecho."

Lucius lucía dolido. "Sí, ya lo he notado. Parecía preocupado por que pudiera deshacerme de la chica."

Snape pausó para buscar su taza de café. "¿Debería de haberlo estado?"

"Supongo que no es por falta de intentarlo," Lucius se encogió de hombros, sonando como si estuvieran discutiendo temas tan mundanos como el clima, en lugar de previos intentos de asesinar a molestos niños.

"Tu intento de humor no me hace gracia," le reprendió Snape. "Por supuesto que le dijiste que tus días de deshacerte de inocentes nacidos Muggle han terminado."

Lucius sonrió y extendió su mano en un gesto de súplica. La mirada que le dio a Snape podría ser mejor descrita como una broma malévola. Era clásico de Lucius, y era ridículamente encantador. "Como puedes ver, querido Severus, tal vez no me falten motivos, pero los medios son otra cosa. ¿Cuál es la otra preocupación que tienes?"

Probablemente no era prudente decirle, decidió Snape, pero a ese punto no había nada en absoluto que hacer al respecto. "La Orden tiene buenos motivos para creer que el campamento de reclutamiento de Voldemort a llegado de nuevo a Hogwarts," le reveló Snape.

La oscura revelación fue seguida por un largo periodo de silencio. La expresión de Lucius era inescrutable, al igual que la de Snape. Ambos hombres estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ambos estaban plenamente consientes de este hecho.

Snape mostró interés en beberse el oscuro contenido de su taza.

"Draco no es un líder ni un seguidor," dijo Lucius, muy cuidadosamente.

"Él no se unirá, y tampoco experimentará ninguna verdadera tentación de hacerlo," confirmó Snape, momentáneamente complacido con la forma en que Lucius llevaba el asunto. "Pero el reclutamiento complicara los actuales asuntos. Tu hijo es un producto valorado. Ciertas… facciones puede que no impresionen con la estupefacta ambivalencia del chico con la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Tal vez haya repercusiones, particularmente si su matrimonio con Granger sale a la luz."

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. "Entonces no debe salir a la luz."

"Borgin será un desafío para ellos," continuó Snape. "Y uno muy oportuno. Si Draco está ocupado haciendo recados con Granger, puede que el Reclutador lo pase de largo totalmente. Fuera de vista, fuera de mente, como dicen. El chico tiene una natural y dominante curiosidad, lo cual tiende a hacerlo aterrizar en peleas más a menudo. Teniendo en cuenta de que estoy tratando de no tragarme mi lengua mientras digo esto, pero dada su predisposición de uno hacia el otro, puede que Granger actué como una influencia positiva en Draco en el tiempo que pasen juntos."

"¿Una buena influencia?" bufó Lucius. "La chica es valiente, se lo concedo, pero es inútilmente ingenua. Tiene una horrorosa tendencia a decir lo que piensa en los momentos más inoportunos."

Las comisuras de la boca de Snape se levantaron un poco. "Estarías sorprendido de cuán adictiva se puede volver la honestidad una vez que la haz probado."

"Creo que es tu turno de decir lo que quieres decir."

Snape estaba muy feliz de obligarse. "¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo de su madre?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Y qué quieres que le diga a Draco? ¿Que me he negado a renunciar a él en favor de Narcissa, y que la vanidosa mujer supuso que podría atacarme el la más estúpida manera?" siseó Lucius.

"¡Por los dientes de Merlín, Lucius!" contestó Snape. "Su madre no expiró simplemente por la vergüenza de desaparecerse. La mujer consumió suficiente opio como para matar a un centauro. Ha estado muerta por meses. ¡_Debes_ decirle!"

La replica de Lucius fue un suave suspiro. "Él no necesita saberlo aún."

"Draco no es un tonto. Cuando rastree las supuestas contribuciones de Narcissa a su cuenta de Gringotts, sabrá que vienen de mí. Su madre está muerta, Lucius, no importa cuan contenido haya sido el incidente, las noticias lo_alcanzarán _eventualmente. Debes decirle al chico o te arriesgarás a perder lo poco que tienes de él."

"¿Y eso podría ser tan horroroso?" demandó saber Lucius. "¿Para él?"

Snape no vio la necesidad de suavizar sus palabras. "No," admitió. "Él no te extrañará. Y Lucius, serás sensato en agradecer a cualquier deidad con las que ocasionalmente blasfemas, que tu hijo es mucho más de lo que tú eres. Y mucho menos, al mismo tiempo."

Lucius apartó la mirada, y para el asombro de Snape, se tambaleó un poco. Parecía completamente agotado. "Él debió de haber sido nuestro, Sev. Tuyo y mío…"

Snape se rió por lo bajo, pero el sonido era falto y desprovisto de diversión. "Incluso si la magia moderna encontrara la forma de burlar la biología reproductiva, hubiera sido un monstruo demente. Deberías estar agradecido de que él heredo la gracia de Narcissa."

"Sí," acordó Lucius, su mirada descongelándose un poco. "Siempre has sido un gran y torpe bruto."

Era un viejo y familiar insulto entre ellos, uno no usado en muchos años. La palabrería era aún más ridícula dado que el Snape adulto era dos veces más fluido y más preciso que cuando tenía la edad de Draco.

Snape miró dentro de la amortiguada mirada de Lucius, más allá de la neblina de la bebida, y encontró que aún era capaz de ver restos del joven hombre que había seguido sin sentido o reservas más de veinte años atrás. A veces era desconcertante ver a Draco sentado en su clase, mientras el chico escuchaba con absorta atención una demostración, o cuando veía fijamente al vacío, las muecas registradas de Lucius selladas sobre las jóvenes formas de Draco.

Muy parecidas a las de su señor, pensó Lucius. Era un pensamiento preocupante. Pero afortunadamente para Draco, la ambición que había llevado a Lucius cerca del borde de la destrucción había sido diluida por la completa falta de personalidad de Narcissa. Draco era decididamente astuto, y algunas veces, malicioso. Pero el chico nunca se permitiría ser empuñado por la hoja de alguien más. Como su madre, él era demasiado auto-suficiente para eso.

No era que Snape fuera extraño a la fascinación de la confianza ciega, para seguir sin preguntar, razonar o sentir. A los diecisiete, él había sufrido durante la iniciación del Señor Tenebroso, animado por la presencia de apoyo de su mentor, un extremadamente enigmático Lucius. Pocos años después, había estado entre la multitud en la boda de Lucius, mirando como Lucius besaba los fríos y rojos labios de Narcissa Black. Había visto como esos ojos grises lo buscaban entre la muchedumbre y le otorgaban una breve, dolorosa y privada sonrisa.

"Repentinamente tengo la urgencia de matar algo," dijo Lucius. En ese momento, parecía cada uno de sus cuarenta y un años. También parecía como un padre preocupado.

"Lo que me recuerda, Lucius," dijo Snape, añadiendo un rastro de acero negro en su voz de terciopelo. "Lastima a tu hijo de nuevo, y la próxima vez que lo veas, será detrás de las barras de Azkaban. No confundas mi ayuda con amistad."

La sonrisa de Lucius fue un poco aterradora. "Ah Severus, no haría eso. No de nuevo."

Snape no necesitó observar su reloj de bolsillo para saber que la hora de comunicación vía Flú estaba por terminar. Las verdes flamas eran ahora más humo que fuego.

Lucius también se dio cuenta. "¿Confió en que me mantengas informado? Exigir información de Draco es como tratar de conjurar el hechizo Lumos bajo el agua…"

Snape entendió esto y repentinamente se sintió agradecido de que él no fuera también un padre. Draco le daba todo un nuevo significado al termino 'testarudo de labios apretados'. "Mi fidelidad es primero y principalmente con mi ahijado, pero te mantendré informado."

"Gracias, Severus."

"Oh, y Lucius, hay algo más."

"¿Sí?"

"Llámalo una morbosa curiosidad de mi parte, pero ¿contestarías una pregunta?"

Lucius lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué haría si tuvieras tu libertad de nuevo?" preguntó Snape.

No hubo vacilación o pretensión en la contestación de Lucius, lo cual inquietó tanto a Snape como la respuesta en sí.

"Tomar a mi hijo, lo quiera o no, y huir," dijo el antiguo Mortífago.

"¿Realmente lo condenarás a ese tipo de existencia?" cuestionó Snape. "¿Una donde él tendría que olvidar a cada persona que alguna vez conoció, siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndose?"

Las flamas se habían ido, reducidas a un soplo de humo verde, y la imagen de Lucius vaciló. "Lo haría," dijo Lucius, su voz ahora sonando como un eco. "En un latido."

La transmisión vía Flú termino con el sonido de una vela apagándose.

Todo lo que quedó para marcar la conversación fue la tiznada y cobriza fragancia del fuego de los polos Flú, y el hecho de que Snape estaba bien despierto, alerta y más conmocionado de lo que admitiría.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó. Era un escritorio fino, con pies en forma de garras, una creación de palisandro y madre perla que había estado en su familia por tres generaciones. Era una de las pocas cosas en su vida a las cuales se sentía sentimentalmente atado. El observador externo habría notado que el escritorio tenía cuatro cajones de considerables asideras de latón, dos localizados a cada final. Pero mientras Snape daba un golpecito al centro del escritorio y murmuraba un conjuro, un quinto y mucho más pequeño cajón apareció.

El compartimiento oculto se abrió, revelando un pequeño fardo de terciopelo verde. Snape miró fijamente el fardo por un momento, y luego lo tomó. Sus manos talvez hubieran temblado un poco, pero él era un Maestro de Pociones, y no había lugar en su profesión para ese tipo de debilidad.

Snape desenvolvió cuidadosamente la tela. Acomodada dentro del material estaba una brillante y dorada llave.

* * *

N/T: Lamento mucho la tardanza chic s, pero debido a cuestiones técnicas se retraso la entrega de este capítulo. les tengo una buena noticia ya tengo casi la mitad de la traducción del fic, así que las actualizaciones serán más seguido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

**Advertencia:** este capitulo no ha sido aún corregido por mi beta, me disculpo de ante mano si hay algún error.

Capitulo dedicado a Ange Demo, del grupo de Ilween que me dio carrilla para que actualizara.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Fida Mia: un Encantamiento de Honor, por Nathaniel Fitzwarren Tallowstub**

Hermione recorrió su pulgar por el borde de una página amarilla, frunciendo el ceño ante la introducción del libro que había descubierto en la Sección de Magia Arcaica y Poco Usada de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era una sección considerable, abarcaba casi un tercio del ala oeste de la biblioteca. Aún así, ella sabía, por experiencia propia, que con frecuencia había una lista de espera para los libros de esa sección, debido a su sorprendente popularidad.

_Magia Arcaica y Poco Usada_, reflexionó. Invariablemente, los estudiantes mayores escogían los encantamientos evasivos cuando les daban libre albedrío en sus proyectos. Después de todo, un Hechizo Bavario para despojarse de la piel (usado originalmente para preparar carne de ave) era por mucho más interesante de investigar algo relativamente tan cotidiano como un hechizo de limpieza.

"Señorita Granger, si no necesita mi ayuda en adelante, estaré tomando té en mi oficina," le informó Madam Pince. Ella había estado llevando y trayendo enérgicamente los libros que Hermione previamente había revisado y hecho a un lado.

Habían sido necesarios sus esfuerzos combinados para localizar la revista de Fida Mia de los estantes. Según Pince, la descripción de Tallowstub era el único libro que hablara del tema publicado en los últimos trescientos años, y para la frustración de Hermione, parecía más una colección de anécdotas y observaciones informales que una rigurosa pieza de investigación. Juzgando por la gruesa capa de polvo cubriendo la pequeña cubierta de cuero morado del libro, parecía obvio que anteriores estudiantes no hubieran encontrado el tema tan conmovedor como otros hechizos históricos más macabros.

"Estaré bien, gracias," Hermione sonrió a la bibliotecaria. Una pequeña tijereta escapó corriendo del lomo del libro. Hermione la sacudió gentilmente de la mesa y luego vio, con resignación, como Madam Pince la aplastó inmediatamente debajo del tacón cuadrado de sus muy sensibles zapatos. Con un brusco mm-hmph como despedida, Pince se retiro al aislamiento de su oficina.

Madam Pince, además de Dumbledore y posiblemente Remus Lupin, era el otro único miembro del profesorado del castillo moderadamente consiente del tipo de actividades en las que Hermione, Ron y Harry se metían a veces. De hecho, se podría decir que la Bibliotecaria de Hogwarts sostenía la llave de la evidencia del prolífico cuerpo de trabajo del trío en todos esos años.

Si, el a veces frustrado, Snape fuera alguna vez a buscar evidencia incriminante de las dudosas actividades extracurriculares de sus amigos, sólo necesitaría ver los archivos de libros prestados de Hermione. La lista comprendía lo que eran complejas pociones, así como también hechizos restringidos y semi-ilegales. Los archivos de Ron y Harry, en claro contraste, permanecían enteramente inocuos. Hermione siempre había sido reacia a que los chicos registraran volúmenes restringidos bajo sus propios nombres. El descubrimiento de 'Reparación y Mantenimiento para tu Capa de Invisibilidad', de Cora Dodd, el en archivo de Harry podría haber parecido sospechoso para un profesor investigador.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Madam Pince parecía mantener algún tipo de Código de la Bibliotecaria, en el que probablemente estaban las líneas 'no deberás divulgar los contenidos de los archivos de libros prestados de los estudiantes, a menos que sea requerido explícitamente por un iracundo Profesor de Pociones'. Tal vez hubiera tomado medidas contra los estudiantes que dañaban los libros, pero con los años, Pince y Hermione desarrollaron una cómoda alianza. A lo mejor había algo en la seria Bibliotecaria que disfrutaba especular en lo que se metería el trío después de la temporada de investigación de Hermione. Tal vez Pince estaba incluso viviendo a través de los amigos. Este último pensamiento hizo a Hermione sonreír. De cualquier forma, Hermione estaba agradecida de la política de la mujer de no hacer preguntas. La petición de ayuda para localizar el texto de Fida Mia había tenido como resultado un estrecho fruncimiento del ceño y nada más.

Hermione ahuyentó la rigidez de sus hombros y miró alrededor de la biblioteca. Dicho texto había estado abierto frente a ella por casi todo el periodo del almuerzo. Sólo de verlo hacía que las palmas de sus manos sudaran y su estómago se enrollara y apretara de nerviosismo.

Además de un par de Ravenclaws de tercer año que estaban garabateando aplicadamente en un pergamino en una esquina, Hermione estaba sola. Estaba acomodada prudentemente dentro de un pequeño nicho con ventana al exterior al que ella había llegado a llamar como propio dentro de su educación en Hogwarts. Ese punto era su rincón de la biblioteca y un cielo para sus perpetuas planeaciones. Era difícil tratar de adivinar el número de veces que se había sentado a esa mesa con Ron, Harry o Ginny, susurrándose los unos a los otros sobre una pila de libros…

Regresando su atención a su tarea, Hermione hizo a un lado su nostalgia pos-graduación como agua de una húmeda capa, y continuó leyendo.

**Capítulo Tres: Orígenes.**

Encontró raro que Fida Mia se hubiera originado como un hechizo para demostrar lealtad en los vasallos de uno. Encantamiento de honor las servilletas de té de mi Tía Gerty, pensó Hermione, con un bufido mental. Difícilmente el hechizo era algo benigno. Como los Susurros Chinos, Fida Mia había sido distorsionado y deformado con el tiempo, moldeado y conjurado una y otra vez por aquellos que encontraron nuevos usos para él. Esto era un destino común para los hechizos, como el Profesor Binns les decía frecuentemente. Aunque los magos tendían inusualmente a retroceder en el tiempo demasiado, la magia indudablemente evolucionaba con los siglos. Difícilmente había algún conjuro utilizado en el tiempo presente que no hubiera tenido su origen como algo muy diferente.

Hermione hizo pequeñas notas mientras leía rápidamente a través de la un poco exagerada descripción de Tallowstub sobre las aplicaciones de Fida Mia en la época medieval. Las páginas de su muy usado cuaderno de notas se llenaron rápidamente. Se detuvo a leer las últimas tres anotaciones.

* Dos partes pueden tomar Fida Mia, es decir, dos 'iniciados'. Típicamente, uno es dominante (el señor feudal), el otro sumiso (el sirviente).

* Los iniciados son marcados gustosamente, con un símbolo o un patrón de la parte dominante (por ejemplo, un tatuaje o una marca).

* A pesar de la existencia de alguna Casta o iniciales familiares, las marcas no pueden ser específicamente escogidas por ninguna de las dos partes antes de conjurar el hechizo, en vez de eso, el hechizo 'escoge' una representación de la pareja de uno y reproduce esta marca a través del médium tatuador.

Era increíble que una persona se sometiera voluntariamente a ser mágicamente marcado y pasar a pertenecer literalmente a otro. Aun así, las fantasiosas ilustraciones en el libro afirmaban que ese era el caso. Mostraba criadas con grandes senos arrodilladas frente a sus señores que parecían benévolos con expresiones extasiadas mientras negras y enrolladas marcas eran encantadas en la piel de sus muñecas, hombros, pantorrillas y, en la página seiscientos diecisiete, traseros.

Con una expresión de disgusto, Hermione giró la página siguiente muy bruscamente, causando que una esquina del rígido papel se desprendiera. Alzó la vista; casi esperando que Madam Pince regresara corriendo de su oficina al sonido de tal profanación, pero agradeció cuando la Bibliotecaria no apareció.

A pesar de las connotaciones románticas (y de verdad, uno debería de sufrir de un golpe de Bludger en la cabeza para encontrar romántico a Fida Mia), el hechizo era bastante despreciable. No tan infame como una Maldición Imperdonable, ciertamente, pero era un azote de Magia Oscura. Era un hechizo forjado en un tiempo cuando la magia no era tan fácilmente distinguida en Oscura y Blanca. Si Hermione tuviera que adivinar, apostaría a que había un poco de Imperio involucrado, junto con una pizca de Legeremancia como última medida. Buena lectura de mentes de la vieja escuela a través de una conexión imperceptible y paranormal. Estas medidas que sus 'amos' tomaban servían para estar al tanto del paradero de sus sirvientes, haciendo el escape para el iniciado prácticamente imposible.

Si uno quería escapar, por su puesto. La muchacha que parecía estupefacta en la página seiscientos diecisiete definitivamente no lucía en ningún apuro de salir huyendo.

* A mediados de 1600, el uso de Fida Mia como el control empleado a los sirvientes decae. Esto coincide con la popularidad de Elfos Domésticos como una alternativa de los sirvientes humanos.

* 1762. El experto danés en Encantamientos y famoso polígamo, Lars Hendricks, a peligro de un rechazo oficial del Ministerio para permitirle casarse con sus cinco amantes, desarrollo y personalizo un ritual de matrimonio. Fida Mia fue seleccionado como la base del encantamiento inventado. Nota de interés: posteriormente Lars fue perseguido y encontrado por autoridades locales por 'manejo' mágico inadecuado de una cabra. Nota personal: revisar cualquier asociación con 'Aberforth Dumbledore'.

* 1800. Fida Mia, el hechizo de matrimonio fue desarrollado por la familia Hendricks (contando con treinta y seis miembros) y llevada al mercado como una alternativa de matrimonio de moda para los votos mágicos 'conservadores' de matrimonio.

Y menos de cien años después, el hechizo fue declarado ilegal en Inglaterra, pero aun seguía siendo practicado en algunas partes de Europa Oriental.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione fue hasta el siguiente capítulo, haciendo rápidas notas mientras leía.

**Capítulo Cuatro: Efectos.**

* Los iniciados en Fida Mia con frecuencia experimentan cortos periodos de felicidad erótica…

¿Erótica? Ella gruñó, pero agradeció que estuviera de tan buen humor como apreciar un Desliz Freudiano cuando escribía uno. Mojando la punta de su pluma, corrigió su error.

* …felicidad eufórica durante e inmediatamente después del proceso de marcación. Este estado puede durar desde horas hasta semanas.

Por lo que había deducido hasta entonces, la magia se había abierto paso dentro y alrededor de ella y Draco desde el primer movimiento de la aguja de la tatuadora. No importaba si había comenzado como una concebida idea enfermiza para buscar emociones o si ellos deliberadamente tuvieron la intención de tomar Fida Mia, el hechizo era vinculante e inevitable una vez comenzado.

El tatuaje de Draco había sido, por mucho, el más intrincado del par. Dos veces en los últimos tres días, Hermione había intentado dibujarlo. Y cada vez, había tirado su dibujo a un lado por la frustración. No era que sus aptitudes artísticas fueran malas. En cambio, era el hecho de que en papel, las alas de Draco simplemente no parecían convincentes. Ni la suma de su cuidadoso sombreo o los contornos con su pequeño trozo de carboncillo ayudaban.

En papel, las negras alas de tinta eran planas, sin vida, y parecían completamente, bueno… mal.

Tal vez no las recordaba con precisión.

Se acordaba como Draco se había recostado sobre su estómago en la mesa de la tatuadora, llevando solamente sus finos pantalones sastre. Pantalones que eran tan oscuros que habían absorbido la poca luz que los iluminaba en el pequeño cuarto y que hacían un sorprendente contraste contra su pálida piel. Él había estado cargando una botella de Odgen's cuando entraron al Salón de Tatuajes de Dblinksy, y le había ofrecido magnánimamente la botella a Hermione, con las precisas instrucciones de que se tomara al menos un tercio de su contenido para cuando le tocara su turno de estar bajo la aguja.

"Para el dolor," le había explicado mordazmente, con una inquietante cantidad de anticipación.

A pesar de que él estaba bien y verdaderamente borracho en ese momento, su lengua había sido tan aguda como siempre. Había puesto mala cara al poco menos que higiénico estado en el que estaba el estudio, cuestionó el proceso de esterilización usado en el equipo y luego hizo algunas predicciones sobre la posibilidad de astillarse con la mesa de áspera madera en la que tenía que recostarse.

La encorvada y vieja tatuadora había permanecido en silencio e impasible durante el escareo, pero rompió en una escalofriante sonrisa sin dientes cuando Draco derramó el contenido de su cartera en las manos acunadas de la mujer. Al parecer, ella no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés. Tampoco hablaba francés, alemán, latín, italiano, español, duendesco o cualquier otro idioma con que le hablaran.

El agradable sonido de Galeones tintineantes, en cambio, parecía superar cualquier barrera de la comunicación.

Con su espantosa dentadura aún expuesta, la vieja bruja había dirigido a Hermione a un maltratado y viejo sillón que había en la esquina del cuarto y procedió a trabajar en Draco con evidente regocijo. Sin duda que la vista de tan fina y bien pagada carne de sangre limpia, esparcida en su decrépita mesa de trabajo era un raro placer.

Es cierto que lo que siguió fue un poco borroso. Hermione recordó vagamente haberse relajado en el apestoso sillón y haberse dormido. Cuando despertó, abandonó la botella de Odgen's y camino silenciosamente por el cuarto para ver el progreso en Draco. La sangre que la tatuadora ocasionalmente limpiaba de la espalda de Draco debió de ser alarmante, como lo era el tamaño del tatuaje. Pero Hermione encontró que ver las hileras de líquido rojo oscuro que manaban de su piel era extrañamente conmovedor. Contuvo su aliento mientras observaba, no queriendo interrumpir o inconcientemente contaminar lo que se sentía como un ritual muy especial.

"¿Dónde está el whisky?" preguntó Draco en un ronco susurro. Parecía saber que ella estaba ahí sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos.

"Me lo bebí todo," mintió ella, pensando que estaba siendo extremadamente graciosa. Parecía que Draco también lo pensaba.

Él abrió sus ojos, le regaló una deslumbrante, pero ligeramente embobada sonrisa, antes de estirarse para enterrar su mano en su largo cabello y atraer su cabeza hacia abajo para un húmedo beso de lado. Con simplemente verlo, sin siquiera conocerlo, Hermione nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de tal beso. Era su antitesis. Tibio, acogedor, genuino y extremadamente gentil.

Había sido el tipo de beso que hacía que las rodillas de las chicas estuvieran débiles por varias horas y debido a que su lógica e intelecto se habían ido en una aparentemente remisión voluntaria.

La inmundicia del estudio de tatuajes se había derretido y la varilla enrollada de incienso que ardía perezosamente en la esquina había impregnado la habitación en una embriagadora e intoxicante neblina. Había habido más que sólo lujuria de ebrios y estupidez de adolescentes impregnando el denso aire en el cuarto. Hermione sospechó que el hechizo había tomado cualquier leve inclinación que ella y Draco pudieran haber tenido hacia el otro y la había incrementado diez veces, lo que había hecho imposible ver más allá de la pura y pulsante atracción entre ellos.

Su deseo había sido algo viviente. Los sentidos de Hermione se intensificaron hasta el delirio. Todo lo que tocaba y observaba tenía nueva fascinación, Draco más que nada. Mientras el tatuaje tomaba forma lentamente bajo las rápidas manos de la vieja mujer, deseo arrastrarse en su piel para experimentar lo que él estaba experimentando. Había querido tirar de su largo y liso cuerpo de la mesa y recorrer con sus manos las líneas y huecos de él.

"Dulce," le susurró él, con el pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

La fácil lengua de él había estado en pausa durante la sesión, calmada en sumisión por la verdadera fuerza de la experiencia. Y de hecho había sido dulce. Tan dulce y tan poderoso que se habían metido en el primer motel que encontraron y procedieron a hacer la única causa que se sentía natural en ese momento —consumar la unión. Muchas veces.

Draco no había sido él mismo mientras la vieja mujer marcaba meticulosamente su piel, y tampoco Hermione. Era exactamente como Tallowstub describía en su libro —un periodo eufórico que había alterado su mente y había reducido su considerable poder cerebral en un par de conejos calientes.

Se habían perdido en el momento, atraídos y sosegados por el viejo hechizo.

El problema era que esos momentos no existían por su propia cuenta. Cada uno estaba inseparablemente e inevitablemente unido al otro.

Así que ahí estaba ella, días después, tratando de descifrar los daños. Con un suspiro de auto disgusto, Hermione pasó rápidamente al siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo Seis: Tratamientos.**

Diez minutos después, su resumen del extremadamente conciso capítulo no era del todo tranquilizador.

* El hechizo es principalmente irreversible, a falta de la muerte de cualquier parte, extirpación de la piel marcada o amputación de los miembros marcados.

* Consultar al practicante local para más consejos.

Adorable. Simplemente adorable.

Hermione se movió en la dura silla de respaldo recto, dolorosamente consiente del rubor en sus mejillas, la súbita calidez que había crecido en sus manos, la flamante rigidez de su blusa de la escuela y de la áspera e irritante textura donde el cuello de sus túnicas rozaba contra la suave piel en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Despreocupadamente, se pregunto si Draco estaba experimentando similares efectos secundarios. Si lo estaba, el tarado estaba haciendo un extraordinario trabajo escondiéndolo. Aún andaba sin prisas por los corredores, pareciendo que no le preocupaba nada en el mundo. Aún partía el mar de subordinados de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor cuando entraba en la habitación. Aún llevaba sus deberes como si nada estuviera mal. Y cada vez que él la miraba mordazmente a través de la multitud del Gran Comedor y a la distancia pareciera que iba hacia ella, Hermione era rápida para dar sus disculpas a sus amigos y salir a toda prisa.

También había beneficios de estar encargada de la tarea de decirle a los prefectos a dónde ir y qué hacer vía el maravilloso y bendito medio que era el Tablón para Noticias de Prefectos.

Hermione se permitió a sí misma una pequeña sonrisa. Esa semana, había determinado que Draco iba a supervisar los castigos de los alumnos de cuarto año, una tarea detestada por los prefectos.

En breve, había estado haciendo un ejemplar trabajo evitándolo desde su regreso a la escuela. También ayudaba que no compartían ninguna clase juntos al principio de la semana, con la excepción de Aritmancia Avanzada la mañana del lunes. Pero la profesora Vector había estado de tan buen humor para permitir que sus alumnos prontos a graduarse tuvieran el resto del curso libre. Y con el permiso de McGonagall, Hermione había hecho una rápida visita a la Oficina de Correos del Callejón Diagon, donde interceptó la carta que había arreglado fuera enviada a Dumbledore, si algo le pasaba durante su corta visita a Malfoy Manor.

Prácticamente podía sentir la explosiva furia de Draco ante su constante evasión. Esto resulto ser uno de los inquietantes efectos secundarios del hechizo. Entre más distancia mantuviera lejos de él, mejor, pensó Hermione. Particularmente cuando, acorde a Tallowstub, los efectos de Fida Mia tendían a ser más marcados cuando los iniciados estaban en cercana proximidad uno con el otro.

Al principio, el único efecto notable había sido un incesante cosquilleo en su piel. No era exactamente desagradable. En cambio, podría ser descrito como si alguien estuviera soplando suavemente a lo largo de su cadera y la parte interna de su muslo. Pero había otros 'descubrimientos' que no le preocupaban. Uno en específico.

La mañana anterior, por ejemplo, se había despertado en su cama con la más extraña de las sensaciones. No fue hasta que sintió su mano deslizarse hacia abajo por su vientre y pasar la banda elástica de sus pantaletas para tentar algo que obviamente no estaba ahí, que tuvo una suave y horrorosa epifanía.

Estaba experimentando una 'mañana gloriosa' fantasma, y lo que era peor era que había sido casi físicamente doloroso. Hermione no sabía que era peor, tener que tomar una tibia ducha para quitarse de encima esa 'condición' o saber que varios pisos abajo, la mano de Draco probablemente estaba teniendo mejor suerte dentro de sus propios calzoncillos.

Era suficiente como para darle a cualquier mujer ataques de pánico.

También había otros efecto insignificantes, ninguno de ellos bien recibido; destellos de furia e irritación que no eran característicos de ella. Había saltado contra Neville cuando se las arreglo de nuevo para atascar su pie dentro del escalón con truco del quinto piso y en consecuencia detener la impaciente muchedumbre de estudiantes detrás de él. Había ofendido a Lavender cuando la chica se había inclinado sobre su hombro para leer el periódico de Hermione. A Hermione no le gustaba que la gente leyera sobre su hombro, principalmente porque ella leía muy rápido, y por cortesía esperaba un minuto adicional antes de girar la página. Cuando hubiera tolerado normalmente la mínima molestia, esa mañana su cólera había sido imposible de contener. Afortunadamente, se necesita más que una brusca réplica para afectar a Lavender, y la otra chica le había dado a Hermione simplemente una extraña mirada antes de devolver su atención a su desayuno.

Honestamente, era una suerte peor que la propia muerte. Se le estaban pegando los horribles rasgos de personalidad de Draco Malfoy.

La parte de vergüenza y remordimiento era fácil de entender. Sentirse decepcionada consigo misma era algo bastante nuevo para ella, y parecía ser una muy grande y muy difícil píldora de tragar. El hecho era —y había llegado a la conclusión el fin de semana— que siempre había pensado mejor de sí misma antes de que todo el sórdido incidente ocurriera.

Era una verdadera decepción descubrir que ella, Hermione Granger, era igual de normal que los demás.

Oh, cómo había fallado el poderoso.

Sintiéndose completamente deprimida, Hermione desplomó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la página de su cuaderno de notas girara.

Por supuesto que no podía seguir evadiendo a Draco para siempre. Era inevitable que se tendrían que encontrar tarde o temprano para mostrarle la carta que había estado escribiendo para mandársela al contacto de Lucius. Pero hasta entonces, no había necesidad de que fueran vistos juntos más allá de lo usual.

Y lo que era usual para ellos eran los cinco minutos de discusiones durante las reuniones de prefectos o su raro y enérgico intercambio de palabras en los corredores.

Esta era su escuela, maldita sea. Aún era la Premio Anual y no le gustaba tener que esconderse detrás de las esquinas cada vez que el pomposo y rubio tarado pasaba por la puerta. Merlín sabía que ya había suficientes jovencitas siguiéndolo y riéndose como bobas en su camino.

Si tan sólo tuvieran más tiempo. Si tan sólo él accediera a trabajar en su problema luego que terminaran la escuela. Si tan sólo él no fuera tan trastornadamente apuesto. Si tan sólo—

"Sea lo que sea, te vez lo suficientemente fastidiada como para dejarme a mí el castigo de los de sexto año esta noche," dijo una suave, ligeramente cadenciosa, voz masculina.

Blaise Zabini estaba de pie frente a ella. Sus oscuros ojos con forma de almendra estaba cálidos con diversión y la insignia de Premio Anual estaba sujeta en su pecho capturando y reflejando la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana principal detrás de ella. Hermione se preguntó distraídamente si él la pulía tanto como Percy Weasley había hecho cuando la tenía en su propiedad.

Parpadeó hacia él, pero fue rápida cerrando el libro en lo que esperaba fuera un modo casual. "¿Hace cuánto estás parado ahí?"

"Depende," contestó él, con el principio de una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "¿Hace cuánto estas perforando a ese libro con la mirada?"

"Yo miró a todos los libros de esa forma," dijo Hermione cansinamente. Le ofreció una silla. "¿No vas a almorzar?"

Blaise declinó la silla y en su lugar, se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, cruzando sus tobillos y estirando sus piernas mientras miraba a Hermione guardar sus notas. "Quería verte antes de clases. Olvidaste firmar la lista de trabajo de la próxima semana. Weasley fue lo suficientemente amable como para ladrarme tus posibles paraderos cuando le pregunte en el desayuno. Aparentemente no era el único buscándote."

"Carajo." Hermione se golpeó en la frente en reprensión mientras tomaba el papel de Blaise para firmarlo. "Disculpa. Lo olvide completamente. Tomaré el castigo de esta noche si tienes mejores cosas que hacer."

Blaise secó su firma antes de doblar el papel con hábiles dedos y guardarlo. "Sobreviviré, aunque siempre tengo mejores cosas que hacer que observar a Dennis Creevey hacerle ojos de borrego a Roberta Carstairs. Y te puedes permitir este ocasional desliz, Granger. Especialmente porque la escuela está por terminar."

Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si tal vez todos los chicos de Slytherin habían nacido con un sobre desarrollado 'gen de la gracia', o a algún punto, un mentor asignado los había llevado para enseñarles cómo moverse y hablar como lo hacían. O tal vez no. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle eran excepciones a la regla —gordos y tontos, como opuestos a lo delgado y fluido.

Blaise tenía casi la misma estatura que ella tenía, tal vez un poquito más alto y era pulcro y lleno de energía. No muy diferente de Draco, supuso Hermione, excepto que Draco era probablemente más 'pantera' que caballo de carreras.

Había llegado a conocer bien a Blaise en el curso. Trabajaban bien juntos, un hecho que no era pasada por alto por el cuerpo docente. A tres meses de su nombramiento, McGonagall los declaro los capitanes de la escuela más eficientes desde Molly y Arthur Weasley. Hermione tuvo que admitir que Blaise era agradable a la vista. Él había heredado la cálida y dorada piel y los negros y exóticos ojos de su madre maltesa. En una escuela que principalmente constaba de orígenes de estudiantes anglosajones, su apariencia exótica tendía a atraer miradas de admiración. Pero mientras las chicas miraban a Blaise con cálida apreciación, tendían a mirar a Draco con algo parecido a reverencia.

No había dudas de porque el chico tenía un ego tan grande que tenía su propio clima.

También estaba el hecho que a pesar de las diferencias de casas, Blaise siempre había sido un fiable compañero, si no su amigo. Si ella tuviera que emborracharse y meterse en al cama de un encantador Slytherin, hubiera podido hacerlo con alguien mucho peor que Blaise Zabini.

Y, desgraciadamente, lo había hecho.

"Ahora toca Defensa con Lupin," le recordó Blaise. "Tendríamos otro bendito periodo libre, sólo que Snape no lo deja que nos consienta." Había un mohín en su voz.

Esto no era ninguna sorpresa. A pesar de la relajada actitud que la mayoría de los profesores estaban tomando ante sus clases de séptimo año, Snape había estado en la misión de poner a los graduados en lo que él refería como 'más productivos usos'.

Hermione entornó los ojos. "¿Consentirnos? Pero si Lupin nos ha hecho trabajar el doble desde la interrupción de Voldemort."

Había muchas razones para detestar al formidable Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, pero Hermione siempre se había tomado como ofensa personal el descarado favoritismo de Snape para con los de Slytherin, sin mencionar su oculto odio por Remus Lupin. Era su congénito 'detector de justicia', como a Ron le gustaba llamarlo. El problema era que Snape mantenía su dudosa reputación muy bien. Hermione podía apreciar la tensión que acompañaba al papel de doble agente, pero de verdad, ¿ese hombre tenía que ser tan desagradable?

Y extrañamente, la única persona que parecía ofrecer resistencia con Snape sin quejarse era Harry. Los sucesos al final de su quinto año habían dejado una marca tangible en todos ellos, pero más especialmente en Harry. Por una indescifrable razón, Lupin había dudado en tomar el rol que Sirius había ocupado en la vida de Harry. Y por sus propias razones, Dumbledore no forzó el caso.

En cambio, Dumbledore había insistido a Harry que continuara con sus lecciones de Oclumancia con Snape. Aparte de unas ocasionales riñas, los dos habían estado llevándosela sin incidentes por cuatro horas a la semana, por la mayor parte de un año y medio. Harry nunca decía mucho de las clases particulares, pero Ron y Hermione tenían la impresión de que en algún nivel, Harry estaba cómodo por el hecho de que había al menos una persona de la generación de su padre, coaccionando amablemente o no, que estaba dispuesto a estar más que sólo secundariamente implicado en su vida.

La idea de que Snape estuviera jugando el papel de alguna figura paterna era extraña, pero a Harry no parecía importarle.

Blaise estaba ahora tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. "Creo que la frase que usa para describirnos a Lupin era 'mimados y lactantes haraganes'. Haremos trabajos manuales esta tarde," informó el Premio Anual, con suficiente desdén como para hacer que Hermione sonriera. "Aún después de un año, no me he acostumbrado al hecho de que Lupin es un hombre lobo. Los tiempos están cambiando, eso es seguro."

"Para bien," aseguró Hermione, mientras aceptaba su mochila que Blaise había recogido y le estaba tendiendo.

Así que, miércoles por la tarde, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin.

Era tiempo de enfrentar sus demonios. O más al grano, un alto, rubio demonio de ojos grises, que actualmente tenía el poder de arruinar su reputación.

Junto con su moral.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Este entrega llega a ustedes gracias **Dulce Leon,** quien es la traductora de este capítulo, mil gracias nena.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Hermione Granger era una pequeña e inteligente bruja.

Por supuesto que estas no eran nuevas noticias para Draco, pero tenía el beneficio de los tres días pasados para apreciar de verdad cuán astuta podía ser la Gryffindor de cabello encrespado.

Los Premios Anuales y los prefectos eran personas muy ocupadas. Más especialmente en las semanas finales de la escuela, cuando había una lista que parecía nunca acabar de cosas que tenían que hacerse antes de que Hogwarts cerrara para las vacaciones de verano. El Premio Anual Blaise Zabini, por ejemplo, era un borrón de cabello oscuro mientras entraba y salía del Gran Comedor y la Sala Común de Slytherin, aún con los prefectos ayudándole. Usualmente él era la primera persona en Slytherin en levantarse en la mañana y, con excepción del profesor Snape, el último en irse a la cama.

Sin embargo, la escuela no era un lugar tan grande como para que dos alumnos fueran incapaces de llevar una conversación en privado, en uno de los numerosos rincones oscuros del castillo si necesitaban hacerlo. Aún así, Draco había llegado así de lejos de ser frustrado en cada intento por acercarse lo suficiente a Granger como para siquiera susurrarle un insulto.

Honestamente, la chica estaba probando ser tan elusiva como Crabbe y Goyle durante las pastas de espinaca de la cena.

En los últimos tres días, Granger había tomado sus comidas en su habitación o mientras estaba en movimiento. Draco sabía esto porque había ido a las cocinas a preguntarle a los elfos domésticos.

Y cuando tenía oportunidad de verla, nunca estaba sola. Si Potter o Weasley no estaban caminando con ella de clase a clase, era Ginny Weasley quien la acompañaba. Por la alegre y distraída expresión en el rostro de sus amigos, Draco asumió que permanecían completamente ajenos a lo que había sucedido el fin de semana.

Muy bien.

La última cosa que Draco necesitaba justo ahora era la morada cara de Ron Weasley retándolo a un duelo en el Gran Comedor mientras Potter finalmente entraba en inevitable contacto con su lado oscuro para convertir a Draco en una pila de cenizas delante de toda la escuela. Sería un espectáculo divertido, por lo menos, pensó Draco. Por supuesto que Snape tendría que asesinar a Potter y sería llevado a Azkaban sin retraso. Weasley se entusiasmaría en confortar a la recién viuda Granger y Filch sería llamado para limpiar los restos carbonizados de Draco.

Draco se preguntó si ella tenía la intención de decírselo a sus amigos alguna vez. Probablemente no. Indudablemente pensaba en sí misma como un ideal de virtud. Su chirriante y limpia imagen se haría jirones si alguna vez se sabía una palabra.

Siempre eran las más tranquilas, como Pansy decía. Las chicas como Granger siempre tenían un par de esqueletos en su armario. Draco realmente no sabía por qué, pero el pensamiento de que se le ofreciera el estatus de un simple 'esqueleto' no le venía muy bien. En su opinión, ciertamente a él le faltaban los suficientes escrúpulos como para merecer el título del verdadero Monstruo del armario, por lo menos.

Cuando todo ese desastre se resolviera, él quería que Granger _recordara_. Cuando fuera vieja y rechoncha con un intento de esposo y tres malcriados que ocuparan su día, él quería que ella se despertara de noche recordando cómo había estado unida a él, Draco Malfoy, aunque fuera sólo por dos semanas.

Era su lado sádico, supuso. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que tenía uno. Era inevitable, siendo un Malfoy y todo eso.

Ella no lucía mal desde que habían regresado de la mansión. Pálida, sí, y sus sonrisas eran un poco más luminosas. Su arreglo personal aún era atroz, pero no era como si un fin de semana con él fuera a cambiar las cosas. El sentido del estilo, aparentemente, no era transferible vía ósmosis. Además de sus ausencias en las comidas, por otro lado, nadie habría adivinado que algo iba mal.

Casi la había atrapado ayer.

Era casi el final del almuerzo y como era de esperarse, no estaba sentada al lado de Cara Rajada y sus bobos y muchos subordinados. Sin embargo, Draco notó que Ginny Weasley había entrado en el Gran Comedor trayendo consigo dos platos vacíos.

Ah-hah.

Edward Knox, un chico de sexto año, había retrasado a Draco en su camino fuera del Gran Comedor en busca de Granger. Eran tantas las dificultades de ser devastadoramente demandado.

"Malfoy, ¿sería posible que pudiera conseguir una copia de tu proyecto de Encantamientos de sexto año?"

"Tal vez. Si ese nuevo equipo de mantenimiento para escobas que tu padre te dio encuentra su camino, de alguna manera, hasta mi habitación."

"¡Aww! ¡Acabo de recibirlo!"

"Saqué ciento veinte por ciento de la calificación con ese proyecto, Knox," le recordó Draco.

"Está bien."

Era un hermoso día afuera. Un poco muy cálido, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para encontrarla.

Granger estaba recostada en uno de los amplios bancos de piedra esparcidos alrededor de la orilla del lago. Sin duda el granito había absorbido el calor del sol por la tarde.

Tenía un libro abierto, un Manual avanzado de Encantamientos, colocado sobre su rostro para resguardarse del sol. Por el sonido de su respiración, estaba extremadamente relajada o al borde del sueño.

Sabía que lo vería si ella quitaba el libro y lo observaba. Habría oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos y pequeñísimas venas azules justo debajo de la superficie de la pálida piel de su rostro. Su boca de cupido no estaría ni fruncida ni preocupada. Si la despertaba ahora, lo miraría entrecerrando los ojos, parpadearía con confusión por unos instantes.

Tal vez lamería sus labios.

Draco suspiró.

Él sabía lo que era ansiar tanto dormir que los pequeños momentos de relajación ininterrumpida durante el día era por todo lo que vivías. La mitad de los estudiantes en Hogwarts dormían mal.

Había abierto su boca, luego la cerró con una mirada frustrada hacia el cielo, y camino de regreso al castillo con el mismo terrible humor con el que había salido.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era sacudirla hasta que despertara y planear su próxima reunión con Emmanuel Borgin. Borgin era un hombre ocupado y sería necesario hacer una cita al menos unos días antes.

Había sido una pequeña sorpresa que Lucius ofreciera a Borgin para la tarea. El hombre estaba bien conectado y sabía mucho más sobre los movimientos de mercancía ilegal de lo que al Ministerio le gustaría.

Y tampoco era como si Draco tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para andar detrás de Granger. La Casa de Slytherin estaba en un absoluto desastre y era todo lo que Blaise, Pansy y él podían hacer para motivar a los estudiantes más jóvenes para adoptar una actitud más responsable. La sala común estaba sucia, los estudiantes contrabandeaban descaradamente todo tipo de cosas prohibidas dentro del castillo y para vergüenza de toda su casa, un gran total de siete Slytherins habían sido citados por duelos ilegales en la escuela.

Desde el fin de semana, cuando no estaba asustando a los estudiantes más jóvenes para mojar sus propios pantalones, Draco estaba haciendo cualquier investigación discreta que podía sobre el Fida Mia. Luego del mal humor inicial de Lucius, el mayor de los Malfoy eventualmente se dio el mérito de desempolvar la copia familiar de 'Fida Mia: Un Encantamiento de Honor', de sus estantes y se la facilitó a Draco.

Todo el esfuerzo del labio partido habría valido la pena si el libro no fuera una reverenda pérdida de tiempo. No había, según el autor, cura. Sin remedio. Sin sugerencias de la existencia de un contra hechizo.

Aunque había diversas imágenes interesantes, en particular en la página seiscientos diecisiete…

Lo que era verdaderamente útil era el capítulo de los "efectos". Si Draco no estuviera seguro de que sus pertenencias serían revisadas en menos de una semana, tal vez hubiera tomado notas de sus propias experiencias.

Por ejemplo, el maldito olor de Granger lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Al principio, había sido lo suficientemente distraído como para asumir que era Pansy o Millicent u otra de las chicas de Slytherin. Pansy siempre estaba probándose los más nuevos y desagradables perfumes.

Había llegado a preguntarle esa mañana, después del desayuno.

"¿Rosas?" le respondió Pansy. "¿Es eso lo que has estado olfateando en el aire toda la mañana como si alguien hubiera tirado una bomba fétida?"

"Sí, rosas. Té de rosas, para ser más preciso. Apreciaría si no te bañaras en esa cosa. Hay demasiadas llamas alrededor del castillo, Panse. Serás terriblemente extrañada."

Pansy le había dado una mirada irritada. "Bien, puedo decirte que no es _mi_ perfume. Té de rosas es un poco anticuado para mí," dijo ella, sonando ligeramente ofendida de que la hubiera asociado con eso.

"Está bien," asintió Draco. "Probablemente sea Millicent."

"No, Millicent ha estado usando esa asquerosa colonia de Augustus Winthrops. Están saliendo ahora. De verdad Draco, estás tan retrasado en los chismes del castillo."

Por supuesto tenía que ser Granger. El olor era más fuerte en las mañanas, cuando Draco suponía que era el momento en que tal vez ella se aplicaba el producto que fuera que estaba usando.

Y luego estaban otros ocasionales e inexplicables lapsos de…

Dios, ni siquiera podía decir la palabra en su mente.

_Amabilidad._

Allí estaba. Era repugnante.

Al principio, fue el incidente en el lago, donde había dejado pasar la oportunidad perfecta para sacudir y despertar a Granger hasta que sus dientes castañearan. Y luego, temprano a la mañana siguiente, una Gryffindor de primer año se había caído de las escaleras del segundo piso y estaba gritando lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a Peeves palidecer.

Seguro que el corte en su rodilla había sido desagradable, pero cualquier otro día, habría pasado sobre la chica en su camino para decapitar al Hufflepuff de cuarto años que estaba en la cima de la escalera y garabateaba en la pared con un subrayador Muggle

"¿Supongo que no puedes detener ese horrible ruido?" le dijo súbitamente a la chica.

Diez minutos después, estaba escoltando a la chica a la Enfermería.

Ni siquiera podía manejar cualquier aliteración abusiva, que era su especialidad patentada. La llamó mocosa y llorona, pero decir insultos que ni siquiera estaban en la misma oración no contaba.

Granger estaba en su cabeza y en su mente y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente decente para darle un momento del día.

Tarde o temprano, obviamente se tendrían que hablar. Estaría maldito si iba a esperar hasta el fin del curso para arreglar su desastre. Su padre era muy impredecible y Draco no iba a arriesgarse a perder todo lo que había negociado con el Ministerio, sólo por que su pequeña 'esposa' estaba sufriendo de una caso de negación.

La gota que derramó el vaso vino cuando revisó el Tablón de Noticias de los Prefectos la noche anterior antes de irse a acostar, para descubrir que él, Draco Malfoy, había sido asignado al rol de vigilar los castigos de los alumnos de cuarto.

Era algo inaudito. Los prefectos de séptimo año nunca, jamás tomaron los castigos de cuarto año. Los tomarían, por supuesto, si los alumnos de cuarto año no fueran tan irritantes.

Los estudiantes del primer al tercer año generalmente aún tenían cierto respeto por todo el sistema de la escuela y eran fácilmente asustados y respetuosos cuando tenían que ir a presentar castigo. Podían dejarlos solos por toda una hora sin la necesidad de cuidarlos constantemente. Filch, por otro lado, amaba las detenciones con los alumnos más jóvenes, mandándolos con frecuencia a saludables servicios lavando y puliendo sus deberes.

Desde quinto años en adelante, la mayoría de los que tenían que presentar castigo estaban demasiado ocupados con tareas y estudios para gastar un periodo entero siendo revoltosos. Los profesores preferían tomar estos castigos, permitiéndoles a los estudiantes tiempo para hacer sus tareas a cambio de unos pocos minutos productivos archivando o clasificando.

Pero no los de cuarto año. Y los peores problematicos estaban usualmente en cuarto año. El caso del momento era dos chicos de Revenclaw que habían sido atrapados peleando (con sus puños, ni más ni menos) en un salón de clases, y la chica, una Slytherin, que había instigado toda la cosa.

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor en un salón de clases del segundo piso son sus pies sobre la mesa, leyendo una vieja revista Muggle 'para caballeros' que había encontrado oculta en uno de los escritorios de un alumno.

Los dos muchachos estaban ocupados limpiando dichos escritorios, mientras la chica estaba ocupada removiendo viejas noticias de la tabla al fondo del salón. Hacía una tarde sofocante, a pesar de los hechizos de refrigeración Draco habían echado libremente.

"Singh, se amable y abre esa ventana, ¿quieres?"

El chico levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido. Echó el trapo con aceite en el suelo, murmurando algo más allá de lo profano y fue a cumplir la orden de Draco.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tenemos que hacer esto?" gimoteó el otro chico. Draco no podía recordar su nombre. Winston o Wimple. O algo así.

"Trabajaran en esos escritorios cuanto yo lo diga. Si hay tiempo, también limpiaran los armarios."

"No puedes obligarnos hacer eso," dijo Singh, en lo que parecía ser el inicio de un motín. Se puso de pie. "El profesor Flitwick dijo que _sólo_ necesitábamos limpiar los escritorios."

"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Regresa a trabajar o te convertiré en una seta."

Singh le dedico una mirada incrédula, pero la amenaza sofoco efectivamente la rebelión, por ahora.

Draco miró hacia el fondo del salón. "Excelente trabajo, Carmen. Ya puedes detenerte."

El otro chico levantó la voz. "¿Qué? ¡Pero si ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Y llegó tarde al castigo!"

"Tengo debilidad por las chicas, si te das cuenta. Chicas de Slytherin, especialmente. Y la única razón por la que está siendo castigada con vosotros es porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para mencionar su nombre a Flitwick cuando los atraparon."

"¿Sabes?, creo que estaría bien saber a _quién_ va a visitar en las vacaciones. ¿A Singh o a mí? Sólo hemos estado esperando por meses para descubrirlo. ¡Tengo que decirles a mis padres para que podamos planear el resto del verano!" gimoteó Winston/Wimple.

Ah. Al parecer esta era la razón de la pelea.

El chico tenía razón, pensó Draco. "Muy bien. Carmen, ¿a qué chico vas a visitar durante las vacaciones?"

Carmen lo considero plenamente. "Karpal" dijo, dándole a Singh una mirada aprobatoria.

Singh sonrió ampliamente a su compañero de casa que lucía bastante hosco.

Draco tuvo unos minutos más de ininterrumpid cambio de páginas antes de que Carmen se sentase en la mesa.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba mostrándole su inexistente busto y batiendo sus pestañas tan vigorosamente como para causar una leve brisa.

"Obscenidades Muggles, Carmen. Nada que te interese."

Ella asintió. Las chicas Slytherin eran imposibles de impactar. "Mi hermano mayor solía tener algo como eso. Madre decía que era algo muy común y lo hizo tirarlas."

"Conociendo a tu hermano, yo diría que tenía cosas peores debajo de su cama."

"¿Es verdad lo que dicen?" continuó Carmen, bajando la voz, "¿vas a recibir tu herencia aún cuando tu padre está vivo? Escuché a Millicent Bulstrode hablando de eso con Pansy Parkinson."

Draco tenía que admirar su audacia. "Esas dos chicas son terriblemente chismosas. Yo no creería la mitad de lo que oíste de casualidad."

"A pesar de todo, necesitarás una Señora para la Mansión. Para ayudarte con las cosas. No hay ni un señor mago por debajo de los treinta que no se haya casado ya. Bueno a menos que cuentes a Enrod Higgs." Carmen parecía bastante atenta ahora.

"Él fue…"

"¿…descubierto usando un tejido de lana después de los cinco y ha mantenido sus citas en el salón de Maurice en el Callejón Diagon cada segundo Sábado?"

Ella se rió.

"La esposa puede esperar, creo," dijo Draco, respondiendo a la sinceridad refrescante de Carmen. "Para mantener la mansión, la ayuda contratada cuesta mucho menos al final."

"¿Y a dónde irá tu padre cuando su sentencia termine? He oído que es un tirano horrible para vivir con él."

La mirada de Draco perdió algo de su calidez. "Eres muy molesta, Carmen."

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero tuvo la inteligencia de lucir un poco avergonzada. "Me gusta mantenerme al tanto de las cosas. Y sabes que Hogwarts no será lo mismo cuando te vayas."

Singh había estado tratando de obtener la atención de Draco por los últimos dos minutos. Pero como el chico estaba llamándolo por su nombre de pila, en lugar de 'Señor Malfoy' -como Draco había aconsejado anteriormente, bajo pena de muerte- Draco estaba feliz de ignorarlo.

_"__Señor Malfoy_" dijo finalmente Singh, con los puños a los lados. "La campana ha sonado. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"Puedes, cuando me digas que aprendiste hoy."

Él parpadeó. "¿Que pelearse a puños en la escuela no se hace?"

Draco suspiró. "¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy, Carmen?"

La joven Slytherin no lo decepcionó. "Que pelearse a puños en la escuela y _ser atrapado_, no se hace."

Draco sonrió. "Muy bien. _Ahora_ pueden irse."

Los chicos esperaron hasta que Draco firmó sus fichas de castigo y luego se fueron como si el mismísimo Señor Oscuro les pisara los talones. Carmen detuvo a Draco en la puerta para que firmara su ficha. Cuando terminó, ella le dio una reluciente manzana verde que sacó de su mochila.

"Para ti," le dijo, "porque te perdiste el almuerzo vigilandonos."

Draco, tenía especial gusto por las manzanas verdes, guardo el ofrecimiento y echó a correr. Tenía clase de defensa con Lupin y su club de fans en el Invernadero Cuatro esa tarde. Iba a ser una lección de campo, por lo que Draco había escuchado.

Granger estaría ahí, y más le valía estar preparada para lo que él iba a decir.

* * *

**N/T: **

Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que nos dejaron review en capítulos pasados:

**Ignaciaf, anguiiMalfoydark, TTaticarri, LylyanneBlack, Guest; Lily Dangerous Black, Bliu Liz**  
**anguiiMalfoydark, Moi-Kill, Moshina, Rubria.**

**Respuestas a los Guest: **

**TTaticarri: **que mas quisiera yo que poder actualizar cada semana, pero la vida muggle osease debido a la escuela me es imposible, ya que este es mi ultimo año en la U, pero tratare de que sea lo más rápido posible.

**Guest: **si querida en efecto esos dos tuvieron algo, lo adivinaste. No es muy pronto pero al menos no me tarde un mes en actualizar XD y eso se lo tienes que agradecer a **Dulce Leon** quien amablemente nos presto la traducción de este capítulo.

**Bliu Liz: **que bueno que te haya atrapado la historia. Si tienes cualquier teoría con respecto al fic soy toda oídos, gracias por tus buenos deseos nena.

**rubria:** Hola hermosa, Rubria es tu nombre? Si es así déjame decirte que eres la segunda persona que conozco que tiene dicho nombre. Me encanta que te haya gustado la historia y espera, que aun lo bueno esta por venir. Como veras no me tarde tanto en actualizar.

No olviden darle las gracias Dulce Leon, por prestarnos la traducción de este capítulo.

y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta humilde servidora les tiene una mala noticia, no puedo dar fecha de actualización, más allá de prometerlas que sera a lo más pronto que pueda. Por desgracia la vida muggle me tiene algo saturada; pero no desesperen tampoco es como que voy a abandonar la traducción, solo se tardara un poco más en llegar a sus manos y después de esto estoy lista para recibir sus crucios (corro y me escondo debajo de mi cama)

Hasta la próxima hermosas y guapos (si es que los hay)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Advertencia: este capítulo esta revisión de mi beta, de antemano me disculpo por los horrores digo errores.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Ya había una multitud de estudiantes reunidos fuera del Invernadero asignado para cuando Blaise y Hermione llegaron. No era un día ideal para hacer actividades de campo, pero precisamente era eso por lo que la clase se había reunido ahí.

El clima había estado especialmente húmedo desde la mañana, y las oscuras y grisáceas nubes que estaban sobre el castillo le habían seguido con lluvia. El aire aún estaba pesado, con menos que una brisa para mover las hojas en los árboles que bordeaban el bosque. El lago, que usualmente era de un agradable y brillante azul, estaba de un temperamental cobalto y aún tan plano como un cristal.

Las libélulas, insectos de tinta y mosquitos de arena zumbaban interesados alrededor de los sudados e irritados estudiantes. Tampoco había nada que hacer respecto a la orilla enlodada del lago, o el olor que emanaba desde allí. El calamar gigante aparentemente había trepado por la superficie enlodada para cocerse al sol, con una gran cantidad de chapoteos y movimientos.

Como siempre, la clase se había dividido informalmente en dos grupos. A pesar del calor, los Gryffindor se apretaban muy juntos, fácil de distinguirlos por su amable charla y el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos se había deshecho de la mayoría del uniforme que McGonagall probablemente permitiría (aunque eso aún estaba por verse). Las mangas se habían enrollado y los cuellos desabotonado. Mientras tanto, los Slytherin eran una omnipresente mancha de uniformes bien vestidos y permanecían en silencio, salvo por el extraño olisqueó de un verano frío.

"Allí está," dijo Harry, inclinando su cabeza hacia la Hermione que se aproximaba. Harry estaba en un relativo buen humor ese día, habiendo realizado una muy exitosa práctica de Quidditch en la mañana. Había sido el último deseo de Harry como el graduando Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que su quipo mantuviera sus excelentes estándares mucho después de su partida de Hogwarts. Recientes prácticas consistentes en recapitulación del patentado estilo de juego de Potter y emocionantes pláticas en el tono de 'continúen ganando o de lo contrarío vendré y los golpearé con un martillo a todos ustedes'. El equipo también estaba probando a su nueva Cazadora, una alumna de quinto año con el infortunado nombre de Emma Snotscotter ******, pero con el mejor brazo golpeador que ninguno de ellos había tenido desde los gemelos Weasley.

_N. de A.: el apellido de Emma, Snotscotter, en español, quiere decir algo como 'catre de mocos'. Desafortunado nombre de verdad._

Sonriendo abiertamente, Harry condujo a Hermione hacia la pequeña zona de sombra debajo de la cual él y Ron estaban.

"Te perdiste el almuerzo de nuevo. Estábamos a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarte." Harry miró mordazmente a Seamus, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados y a cambio estaba mirando a Ron. Aparentemente, Seamus estaba de nuevo en desacuerdo con Ron, un hecho que se había vuelto más frecuente desde que Seamus había hecho claras para todos sus intenciones hacia Ginny.

"Por mandar, él se refiere a que querían que yo recorriera todo el castillo llamándote," dijo Seamus, sonando enfadado. "Con este calor," añadió.

Ron aplastó un mosquito de arena. "Si fueras listo, Finnegan, habrías empezado en la biblioteca. Pero no lo eres. Aunque este calor es terrible. No te discuto eso. Mi camisa se ha vuelto prácticamente transparente." Él miró hacia Lavender, quien había desabotonado dos botones de su blusa de la escuela y estaba ventilándose vigorosamente con el cuaderno color rosa fosforescente de Parvati. "Aunque hay beneficios," declaró Ron, observando fijamente al pequeño y amarillo sostén con flores impresas de Lavender, que era visible sobre su húmeda blusa.

Lavender hizo un sonido de disgusto y cruzo sus brazos en jarras sobre su pecho.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Le había tomado un poco a Hermione acostumbrarse al ser-sexual-de-Ron, como oposición al Ron el fiel y fiable amigo. No es que él no fuera fiel y fiable últimamente, sólo en cuanto al cuerpo estudiantil femenino se refería, su atención tendía a desviarse en ocasiones.

"Está haciendo un día sofocante," acordó Hermione diplomáticamente.

Dean Thomas le fruncía el ceño al cielo. "Parece como si fuera a llover. Si Lupin no se apura, apuesto a que estaremos todos empapados antes de que termine la clase."

Lupin estaba intentado abrir las oxidadas puertas del Invernadero. El reciente clima húmedo había causado que el marco de madera se expandiera y la tarea de meterlos a todos dentro del frío refugio que era el abandonado invernadero estaba probando ser difícil.

"Está un poco atorada," informó, con otro inútil tirón.

Harry tosió un poco, y varios de los Slytherin murmuraron irritados. El estatus de Remus Lupin como hombre lobo tal vez se había vuelto de dominio público desde su reinstauración oficial como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero como parte de su naturaleza, era reacio a mostrar nada más allá de su habilidad para enarcar las cejas en frente de sus estudiantes. Esto era a pesar de los frecuentes gritos de Dean y Seamus de "¡derroten a este profesor!" y "¿qué tan lejos puedes lanzar eso?"

Hermione sólo había visto a Remus Lupin en un enfrentamiento directamente físico desde que se había unido a la Orden, y aunque el ver a un Mortífago completamente desarrollado ser arrojado en volandas a través del vidrio de una ventana era impresionante, era algo que no le gustaría volver a presenciar.

Sin tener en cuenta sus otras habilidades, Lupin era uno de los profesores favoritos, y con buena razón. Él tenía a lo que Dumbledore se refería como el Toque Dorado cuando se trataba de enseñar. Incluso los Slytherin se las arreglaban de alguna forma para ser un poco respetuosos, una hazaña que sólo Snape había logrado no conseguir. Y a pesar de Snape, Lupin hacía esto sin la amenaza semanal de envenenarlos sólo para ver si ellos podían preparar un antídoto pasable a tiempo.

La puerta finalmente cedió al sonido de madera crujiendo. En ese momento, Lupin limpio su húmeda frente con un pañuelo y le indicó a la clase que pasara.

"Muy bien," les dedico una mirada de disculpa. "Sé que hace mucho calor afuera esta tarde, pero la profesora Sprout recientemente me alertó de un problema y supe que tenía que ofrecer como voluntaria a mi clase de séptimo año para llevar a cabo esta tarea." Los ojos color avellana de Lupin estaban contentos mientras escaneaba a sus estudiantes, deteniéndose finalmente en Harry, quien estaba balanceándose en sus talones y sonriéndole.

"¿Nos falta alguien?"

De hecho, había tres estudiantes que faltaban. Neville, quien había acompañado a la profesora Sprout en un viaje al Callejón Diagon para comprar suministros como parte de su inminente aprendizaje; Vincent Crabbe, quien había sido sacado de la escuela por sus padres luego de presentar su primer y único examen de E.X.T.A.S.I.S.; y Draco, quien a pesar del profundo alivio de Hermione de no verlo ahí, no tenía una verdadera excusa para estar ausente.

"No se preocupen. Deberíamos de haber terminado para el final de la clase," Lupin olfateo el aire. "Siempre y cuando no comience a llover en los próximos cinco minutos…"

Una gran caja de madera había sido arrastrada desde una esquina del invernadero, encima de la cual Lupin se sentó a revisar sus notas para la clase. "Éste es el problema. La profesora Sprout debía encargarse de recibir un envío de especimenes de Malas Enredaderas tropicales la semana pasada. Desafortunadamente, el ave que traía el envío se topó con un, ah… accidente en algún lugar al sureste del castillo. El paquete se perdió y por lo que podemos deducir, debido al reciente clima cálido, las Malas Enredaderas han crecido rápidamente alrededor del borde del bosque. Ya hemos recibido varias quejas de lo habitantes de Hogsmeade que han sido picados."

"¿Qué le paso al ave que hacía el envío, señor?" preguntó Dean Thomas, sonriendo abiertamente.

Por supuesto, ya todos sabían que le había pasado a la pobre guacamaya que había sido enviada desde Burma. Había pocas cosas de las que reírse durante el año de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y los estudiantes siempre estaban buscando un respiro.

Hagrid había estado disparando a murciélagos vampiros parásitos por los últimos dos meses en su intento por hacer una capa de piel de murciélago a su conquista de dos años, Olympe Maxime. Dado el tamaño de la directora de Beauxbatons, esto significaba un montón de murciélagos y en una ocasión, la falta de puntería de Hagrid.

Lupin mantuvo un semblante sin expresión. "Murió, Dean."

"¿Cómo murió, señor?" preguntó Gregory Goyle.

Pero tal vez no todos supieran.

"Cómo murió no es lo importante," hizo énfasis Lupin. "Lo que importa es cómo manejaremos las Malas Enredaderas. Esa será nuestra tarea por esta tarde." Se paró de la caja y levantó la tapa.

Los estudiantes se juntaron alrededor.

El calor combinado de diecisiete estudiantes y un hombre lobo adulto era considerable. Harry frotó una mano pegajosa en su cabello, antes de limpiar sus lentes empañados con su manga. Un mechón de cabello negro estaba pegado directo hacia arriba en el aire en un perfecto triángulo equilátero. Sonriendo amigablemente a Harry, Hermione le aplanó el voluble mechón. Ambos se acercaron casi inmediatamente.

Repentinamente Harry parecía menos entusiasta. Teniendo que pasar la mejor parte de sus vacaciones de verano del tercer año luchando contra los setos del número 4 de Privet Drive, estaba completamente consiente del propósito de los implementos dentro de la caja.

"¿Quiere que la arranquemos?" preguntó, mirando a los numerosos pares de guantes y desplantadores con inquietud. "Exactamente, ¿cómo es eso Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"Tal vez son hiervas Oscuras," sugirió Lavender. "Ya sabes, como Lazo del Diablo."

"De hecho, las Malas Enredaderas no son mala hierba," contestó Blaise, obsequiándole a Lavender una mirada de desprecio, en la cual él era especialista. "Es un animal que parece una planta, pero sólo fue clasificado incorrectamente debido a su falta de sensibilidad."

Lupin asintió. "Muy bien, Blaise. Eso es precisamente correcto. Sin embargo, antes de que vayamos más lejos, me gustaría que todos se acomoden con su Pareja Designada y recojan un par de guantes, un desplantador y un cubo."

Era testimonio de las habilidades en diplomacia de Lupin que la clase sólo opuso una resistencia mínima para mezclarse cuando se tenía que trabajar en parejas. Chicas con chicos, Slytherins con Gryffindors, gracias a los números. Dada su actual misión de poner un final a la enemistad entre las casas, Dumbledore había estado emocionado con el arreglo. No tanto como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, quienes estaban convencidos de que los estudiantes sólo pelearían y se distraerían.

Hermione, no sin algo de culpa, había encontrado como un agradable cambio no tener a Neville retrasándola constantemente en sus clases, aunque tal vez hubiera disfrutado más sus clases de D.C.A.O. si la higiene personal de Crabbe estuviera tan bien desarrollada como su brazo golpeador.

También Neville podría haberlo hecho mucho peor teniendo como compañero a Malfoy. A pesar de los constates humillaciones, generalmente Malfoy mantenía una actitud profesional hacia las tareas por la precisa razón de que Lupin inteligentemente daba calificaciones en pareja, y no individuales. Pero con ambos ausentes, Draco y Neville, y Crabbe fuera indefinidamente, a Hermione le faltaba pareja.

Se acercó a Lupin, quien estaba contando los pares de guantes.

Él se detuvo y se levanto para sonreírle, sólo que la sonrisa pareció morir antes de alcanzar su rostro. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y tal vez pudo ser su imaginación, pero ella podía jurar que lo había visto olfatear el aire entre ellos.

"Er, ¿Profesor?"

"Hermione," comenzó él, pareciendo haberse deshecho de su distracción momentaria. La comprensión apareció en sus ojos mientras seguía observándola. "¡Ah, sí! Olvidaba que Crabbe ya no está con nosotros. Tendrás que trabajar conmigo esta clase, por supuesto."

Hermione pensó que esa era una idea espléndida. Estaba a punto de aceptar un par de guantes que le ofrecía profesor cuando la temperatura en el invernadero dio un repentino giro y su piel rompió en húmedos escalofríos.

_Sintió_ a Malfoy a escasos segundos de que pudiera verlo.

No habían estado en tal proximidad desde que él la había dejado en los escalones frontales del castillo el domingo por la tarde. Repentina y un poco inquietantemente, pudo sentir _todo_ acerca de él. Era como meterse dentro de su cuerpo por unos momentos, haciendo un rápido catalogo de descubrimientos y luego ser lanzada hacia fuera de nuevo.

No sorprendentemente, Malfoy estaba acalorado, sudado, hambriento y muy cansado. Pero también había una anticipación tangible, justo debajo de la superficie.

Hermione no se detuvo a pensar nada de esto. Directamente y con una mirada serena, dirigió su atención a sus propios brazos cruzados.

"Mis disculpas," Draco le estaba diciendo a Lupin, sonando un poco sin aliento. "Fui entretenido inevitablemente por mi deber."

"Está bien, Draco," Lupin miró al resto de la clase. "Veamos…"

Hermione rechinó sus dientes. Oh no. Por favor no… _quien sea_, menos él.

"Bien. ¡A Hermione le falta pareja!"•

Difícilmente Draco le dedicó una mirada. "Una mejora sobre Longbottom, en cualquier caso," dijo él, balanceando su mochila sobre su hombro y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba ella. "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Preguntó Draco.

"Estamos cazando," respondió Lupin, con un ligero tono de desafío en su siempre neutral voz.

Draco suspiró. "Por supuesto."

"Antes de que empecemos, creo que es mejor hablar sobre los atributos de la Mala Enredadera. Sí, Blaise, me doy cuenta de que ya estudiamos esto el año pasado, pero un poco de recapitulación no hace daño. Su picadura puede ser muy dolorosa si eres lo suficientemente desafortunado como para recibir una."

La clase observó mientras Lupin sacó un gráfico enrollado de la caja. Le dio un golpecito con su varita, después de lo cual se desenrolló, revelando un diagrama animado de la Mala Enredadera Tropical, complementado con la imagen de un mago parado de pie al lado de la enorme criatura, cortándola ocasionalmente con un hacha.

"¿Eso está dibujado a escala?" preguntó Ron inmediatamente. Era una buena pregunta. La Mala Enredadera del diagrama tenía al menos dos veces el tamaño del mago.

"Lo es, pero las que estamos buscando sólo tienen unos cuantos días de nacidas, así que no serán más grandes que una cabeza de repollo. Un rápido y fuerte tirón debería de moverlas de su sitio, pero tengan cuidado en evadir sus púas," explicó Lupin. "Ayuda extraerlas rápidamente. Pasan la mayoría de las horas del día durmiendo, y tienden a volverse agresivas cuando despiertan. Fascinantes criaturas, las Malas Enredaderas," remarcó, asintiendo mientras observaba al monstruo en la imagen pegarle al mago sobre la cabeza con un tentáculo y luego intentando agarrarlo por los tobillos.

El resto de la clase no compartía el entusiasmo de Lupin. Millicent tomó un mohoso guante de la caja, hizo un ruidoso sonido como 'ugh' y luego lo arrojó de nuevo adentro.

"Weasley," dijo ella, haciéndole señas, "tu puedes hacer la extracción."

Ron entornó los ojos y fue a recoger sus instrumentos. Le dio a Hermione una sincera expresión de molestia mientras se acercaba.

"Hermione, si te gustaría un misterioso y altamente sospechoso accidente para que le suceda a tu nuevo compañero, sólo tienes que pedirlo," se ofreció Ron. El comentario estaba obviamente dirigido a Draco, quien observó a Ron como si fuera una molesta pelusa sacada de una manga.

"Es una lástima que sólo llegaras tarde. Sería mucho esperar que decidieras no asistir a ninguna clase esta semana," Hermione le susurró un poco más tarde a su compañero, cuando Lupin comenzó a responder preguntas adicionales.

"Los de cuarto año," fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

Hermione lo esperó a que se elaborara un poco más.

Él tomó un par de guantes y un desplantador de la caja. "Tú me asignaste con esos irritantes mocosos en el castigo del almuerzo de hoy."

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. "Sí, lo hice."

"Y has estado evitándome," dijo Draco, en voz baja. Ahora estaba mirándola directo a los ojos, y como siempre, Hermione sintió que su compostura se erosionaba constantemente.

"Sólo ahora lo notas, ¿verdad? Te he estado evadiendo por años, Malfoy."

"Es verdad," admitido Draco, bajando aún más su voz mientras seguían a los otros estudiantes fuera del invernadero. "Para ser la Premio Anual, eres horrorosamente difícil de arrinconar cuando no quieres ser encontrada. Podría enfadarme contigo por asignarme a lo que ni siquiera los prefectos más jóvenes se acercarían, pero hubo unas ventajas inesperadas."

"¿Cómo cuales?" Hermione se encontró a sí misma preguntando, en contra de su mejor juicio.

"Carmen Meliflua," explicó Draco, con una sonrisita indecente. "Una traviesa, pero deliciosamente ambiciosa Slytherin de cuarto año. Muy parecida a mí, cuando tenía su edad."

Completamente disgustada, Hermione abrió su boca para contestarle, pero Lupin se le adelanto.

"Draco, menos parloteo y más trabajo, ¿te importaría?" Lupin había estado ocupado explicando a Pansy que una nota de su madre, no importando cuán rápido llegara, no la excusaría del trabajo de esa tarde.

"Por supuesto, Profesor,"dijo Draco, con una sonrisa tan sincera como una usada por un vendedor de varitas. Él observó al par de guantes sucios y llenos de herrumbre que estaba sosteniendo, como si sólo en ese momento notara que lo llevaba. La expresión en su rostro fue casi cómica.

"Granger, creo que _tú_ puedes hacer la extracción."

* * *

¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! Volví antes de lo esperado y todo gracias a que tuve puente la semana pasada, espero sus opiniones, conjeturas y/o pronósticos para el próximo capítulo en los reviews. Ahora me voy que tengo montones y montones de tarea esperándome XD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la autora es **Rizzel, **yo sólo traduzco.

This story don´t belong to me, the characters are property of J.K. Rowling and the author is **Rizzel, **I just translate.

Advertencia: este capítulo esta revisión de mi beta, de antemano me disculpo por los errores.

**The Dragon´s Bride  
**

**Por: Rizzel**

Habían sido asignados a la cara norte del castillo, junto con Ron y Millicent.

Draco y Millicent caminaron juntos por delante, manteniendo una firme plática. Hermione apenas pudo distinguir las frases, 'nueva línea de temporada', 'a San Bartolomé en las vacaciones' y algo acerca del cuestionable gusto en novios de Millicent.

"Es increíble cómo pueden hablar tanto y decir muy poco," murmuró Ron.

"Es un talento," coincidió Hermione.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto él, dándole una extraña mirada de lado.

Hermione asintió. "Bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Para empezar te has estado perdiendo las comidas. Y Lavender dice que ayer te diste como tres duchas. Harry supuso que era probablemente por el calor. O cosas de mujeres. Ginny siempre se pone el doble de molesta cuando tiene sus cosas de mujeres."

"Es el calor, Ron," dijo Hermione, cansadamente. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo me refrescaba."

Llegaron a la orilla del bosque, donde un imperceptible camino empezaba y se adentraba profundo en los árboles. Casi no era un camino, más bien era una bien dibujada senda que Hagrid y Fang solían tomar cuando se aventuraban al bosque. De hecho, Hagrid le había disparado a la guacamaya no muy lejos de ahí.

"Nos dividiremos. Ustedes dos vayan hasta lo alto del camino, Weasley y yo nos quedaremos en el final inferior," ladro Millicent. "¿Si no hay objeciones?" no es como si de verdad les estuviera dando opciones.

No hubo objeciones. Ron le dedicó a Hermione una mirada tranquilizadora mientras ella y Malfoy se adelantaban. Le tomó a ella diez minutos encontrar su primera tanda de Mala Enredadera.

Malfoy caminó en silencio a su lado, sin duda esperando a que estuvieran muy bien y verdaderamente más allá de cualquier distancia en que los pudieran escuchar a escondidas antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. Estaban relativamente adentrados en el bosque, más profundo de lo la mayoría de los estudiantes se hubieran aventurado durante las horas de escuela.

Con un poco de suerte, una hembra centauro galoparía desde los árboles, declararía que Malfoy era un pedazo de mortal muy sabroso como para dejarlo pasar y se lo llevaría consigo, pensó Hermione. Ese pensamiento era en realidad bastante entretenido y reprimió un resoplido de diversión, mientras que Malfoy le dedico una recelosa mirada de lado.

Ella lo ignoró. La Mala Enredadera era su principal preocupación.

A pesar de su preferencia por climas más cálidos, la Mala Enredadera parecía tener una pequeña afición a la luz del sol. Jugosos y gordos tentáculos descansaban en un engañoso y apacible desorden alrededor del suelo, pero tan pronto como Hermione se acercó, se azotaron en el aire con un leve siseó, sin duda alertados de su presencia por las vibraciones de sus pisadas.

La criatura se parecía en gran medida a un cactus, y era bastante parecida a una violeta, con púas color morado oscuro que rezumaban una espesa y blanca savia.

Era una pequeña y joven tanda, y Hermione no tuvo problemas en someterlas y luego desenterrarlas. Sin embargo, el movimiento de la criatura contra sus guantes era bastante desagradable, y ella hizo una mueca.

"¿Ya le escribiste a Borgin?" Draco finalmente habló. Estaba recostado contra un árbol, observando los últimos forcejeos de la agonizante Mala Enredadera con una expresión distanciada.

_Aquí vamos._

"Lo voy a hacer, muy pronto. Sólo estoy… sólo necesito planearlo un poco más primero. He estado leyendo algunas cosas." Incluso a sus propios oídos, su voz sonó pequeña y apagada.

Malfoy hizo un sonido exasperado y sobre dramático.

"¿Qué?" chasqueó ella.

"Dame el maldito contacto y yo mismo lo arreglaré. Tendremos este dichoso hechizo deshecho en una sola visita, y a la mitad del precio."

"No te voy a dar la dirección, Malfoy. Tu padre me lo dio a mí porque probablemente no confía en ti para arreglar la visita sin estropearla." La Mala Enredadera finalmente había terminado su forcejeo y Hermione la arrojó felizmente en el cubo.

Malfoy parecía haber encontrado alguna reserva interna de paciencia anteriormente sin descubrir. De hecho, sonó educado cuando habló. "Sólo porque mi padre sabe que los Slytherins tienen el hábito de fisgonear en las pertenencias de los demás. El chantaje es el truco más viejo del libro. Incluso los de primer año lo saben. Mi situación es suficientemente precaria sin siquiera dar a un compañero una razón para empezar los rumores."

Hermione le agradeció a Dios, por enésima vez, haber sido sorteada dentro de una casa donde los de primer año estaba más preocupados con la corrección y precisión de bombas fétidas para un efecto máximo, que en luchas de poder interno.

"He hecho un borrador," admitido finalmente. De hecho, había hecho docenas de borradores, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

Él se llevó la mano al pecho en simulada sorpresa. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando los guantes con que Lupin los había equipado.

Probablemente porque no estaba interesado en hacer ningún trabajo, el imbésil.

"Dios santo, un borrador. ¿Nunca haces nada sin planearlo hasta morir primero?"

"Jódete, Malfoy."

Él sonrió ampliamente. Ahora estaba pensando, que francamente era peor. "Dime honestamente, Granger. ¿De verdad te arrepientes de lo que pasó?" había un revelador brillo en sus ojos que le decían que él estaba probándola.

Hermione se puso roja hasta la raíz de su cabello. Su vergüenza fue provocada por el hecho de que podía sentir su corrosiva ansiedad. Estaba guardada muy dentro de él, casi oscurecida por su colosal ego. Ella quería golpearlo en la cabeza con la esperanza de dejar libre cualquier resto de decencia y compasión. Honestamente, la estaba convirtiendo en algún tipo de persona bipolar y violenta —cansada y retraída un minuto, enfurecida y agresiva al siguiente.

"Sí," dijo ella, recordando que él le había hecho una pregunta.

"Dije honestamente."

"Y honestamente, ¡sí! ¡Me arrepiento de cada desagradable y vomitivo momento de eso!" Ella no había pensado en gritar.

Por alguna indescifrable razón, parecía complacido con su muestra de espíritu. Él asintió. "Dame tu borrador. Mi lechuza puede llegar a Borgin más rápido que cualquier ave de la escuela, y por mucho es más segura."

"Esta bien, pero si se sabe una palabra y sale en todos los diarios mañana, encontraré una manera de llevar a cabo mi venganza, Malfoy."

"Vamos, no ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? Dónde está ese interés escolar tuyo, Granger ¿No has estado experimentando?" Movió sus rubias cejas sugestivamente. Todo el acto resulto ser ridículamente encantador. Pero Hermione era prudente con él.

"Entre hacer tratos con tu padre, y ser acosada y maniatada por ti en oscuros corredores, no he tenido tiempo," le contestó.

Malfoy fingió una mirada de inocencia. "Mi tatuaje ha estado haciendo todo tipo de cosas graciosas," le informó. Se sentó en un tronco cubierto de musgo y sacó una pálida y verde manzana de su mochila. Hermione se acordó que debió de haberse perdido el almuerzo debido al castigo.

Muy bien.

"¿Graciosas cómo?" preguntó, recelosa y curiosa.

Parecía como si él estuviera posando para un retrato —'tramposo, malvado y tortuoso estúpido comiendo una manzana'.

Hermione no podía evitarlo. Estaba cansada e irritable y su mirada era demasiado obstinada para controlarla. Sus ojos se perdieron en los labios de él, donde cualquier rastro de su desagradable y partido labio ya se había curado. La suave y sensual curva de su boca estaba en su usual forma rápida-para-sonreír. Él mordió fuerte a la manzana, revelando una hilera superior de perfectamente derechos y blancos dientes. Unas gotas de jugo de manzana rezumaron de la comisura de su boca y él las lamió con su lengua.

_Deja de mirarlo, idiota._

Repentinamente, prefirió sentir pena de que el castigo de los de cuarto año lo hubiera hecho perderse el almuerzo. ¿Quién habría dicho que ver a Draco Malfoy comiendo fruta sería tal espectáculo? Probablemente habría cobrado la entrada. Lavender y Parvati tal vez hubieran pedido que lo intentara con una paleta gigante… Él recibiría muy bien la atención, sentándose ahí con una sonrisa y su fuerte y rosa lengua atacando al desafortunado e indefenso dulce.

_Oh…_

"Haz eso de nuevo," le pidió. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba mirando tan extrañamente como ella lo estaba observando.

Hermione parpadeó. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Observar mi boca. Haces eso con mucha frecuencia."

Ella farfulló, repentinamente agradecida de que el calor ya hubiera logrado que su rostro se sonrojara. "¡Estás chiflado! No estaba viendo a tu maldita boca, Malfoy. Estamos en medio de una clase, por si no te has dado cuenta. Fíjate en lo que haces antes de que las personas comiencen a preguntarse por qué has decidido olvidar siete años de intolerancia y mala educación para hablarme repentinamente."

Malditos sus ojos, lo cuales parecían tener su propia mente en lo que a él respectaba. Ellos miraron de nuevo directo a su boca. Era mucho esperar que tuviera un enorme pedazo de manzana atorado en sus dientes o algo así, pero su sonrisa era impecable.

E irritante, no olvides irritante. Inmediatamente lo removió de su campo de visión completamente.

"Hmm," dijo él, en un tono reflexivo, "el ala derecha acaba de moverse." No sonaba divertido sino especulativo. Si él tuviera un cuaderno, Hermione pensó que tal vez lo hubiera apuntado. Ese era Draco el Estudiante de Diez, se dio cuenta Hermione, con quien ella de mala gana admitió que era más fácil de llevarse que con Draco el Engreído Idiota. De hecho podía ser gracioso algunas veces, aunque ella se tragaría felizmente su insignia de Premio Anual antes de admitirlo ante él.

"¿Quieres decir que tus alas se mueven?" preguntó, sonando horrorizada.

"Es más como la sensación de movimiento. Como diminutas y afiladas pequeñas corrientes," explicó, sonando especulativo. "De hecho es un tanto agradable."

Hermione entornó los ojos. "Seguro que obtienes alguna clase de enfermo placer de todo esto."

Su burla fracaso con él. "También, resulta que soy zurdo," añadió, flexionando su mano izquierda.

Era una total parodia que él tuviera tan bellas manos, pensó Hermione, observando cómo descansaba su mano en su rodilla. La punta de sus dedos estaban justo sobre el delta de sus pantalones, y aparentemente en su acuerdo propio, sus malditos ojos se fijaron ahí.

Era oficial, pensó Hermione, con desesperación. He perdido el punto.

"¡Ooh!" dijo él súbitamente, apuntando a un punto detrás de ella. Con algo de inquietud, ella observó.

Había un grupo de Malas Enredaderas de aspecto agresivo que habían despertado y estaba siseando agresivamente hacia ellos.

"Esa si es una mata bastante grande," anunció Malfoy. "Tómalo, entonces. No tengo la intensión de ser superado por Millicent o Weasley."

De hecho, tampoco ella. Hermione suspiró mientras tomaba el cubo.

La segunda tanda de Mala Enredadera era un espécimen resistente. Acercándose silenciosamente, agarró los tentáculos más largos y jaló lo más fuerte que pudo. Era como balancear un martillo.

Las raíces cedieron más fácilmente de lo esperado y un gran depósito de tierra húmeda salió volando por los aires, la mayoría del cual aterrizó sobre Malfoy y su estúpida manzana verde.

El aspecto de auto satisfacción se borró de su rostro.

Hermione se rió en total y malvado placer. Probablemente era la primera vez que se sentía feliz desde su regreso a Hogwarts.

Él no parecía enojado, más bien tenía la intensa mirada que a veces obtenía de Ron o Harry antes de que ellos la persiguieran e intentaran hacerle algo horrible como derramar melaza en su cabello. La simple idea de Draco Malfoy haciendo tal cosa era más allá de ridícula.

Aún así, no iba a tentar su suerte. Tragándose sus risitas, tomó el cubo y el desplantador, y se adentro un poco más e el camino.

Malfoy no la siguió inmediatamente y Hermione pasó lo siguientes pocos y tranquilos minutos tratando de localizar grupos adicionales de Mala Enredadera. No había ninguna. Miró hacia la bóveda de árboles. El follaje era mucho más denso ahora y era improbable que los especimenes perdidos hubieran encontrado su camino tan adentro del bosque.

Comenzó a retroceder y pronto dio con un claro en sombras justo fuera del camino, a su derecha. E inerte en el medio del claro, rodeado de un impresionante cultivo de hogos, troncos podridos y hojarasca muerta, estaba una saludable porción de Mala Enredadera adulta.

Sintiéndose recompensada, camino hasta lo que creyó era el racimo más grande, se inclinó y jaló desde la base. Hermione pronto descubrió, no sin algo de aprehensión, que ese no era un grupo de pequeñas plantas, en cambio era una larga y amplia Mala Enredadera. Y estaba siseando y escupiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar a los Browtrucles de los árboles cercanos.

Hermione enterró sus pies en el suelo para tener mejor empuje, firme de que ninguna planta mágica, incorrectamente clasificada o no, iba a quitarle lo mejor de su día. Con su mano izquierda aún manteniendo un firme agarre en la planta, intentó alcanzar su varita que llevaba en el bolsillo, pensando que un rápido Impedimenta haría el trabajo.

Uno de los tentáculos se sacudió, aferrándose en su guante derecho y sacándoselo. Un segundo tentáculo le siguió, y sin la protección que le ofrecía el guante, las espinas se hundieron en la tierna piel de su muñeca y la jalaron. Reaccionando con sus instintos, Hermione tiró de su mano, causando que las púas se desprendieran del tentáculo y se incrustaran en su piel.

Era como ser picado por una docena de abejas, todas en el mismo sitio. Hermione gritó, alternando entre maldecir y pisoteando el piso con sus pies. La Mala Enredadera parecía igual de nerviosa y comenzó a aporrear sus carnosos brazos en contra de la tierra en un modo intimidatorio.

Hubo un breve y tenso momento en que todos se quedaron quietos.

La conmoción trajo casualmente a Draco avanzando por el camino, trayendo consigo no menos que cuatro matas de Malas Enredaderas, con las raíces para arriba. Él no estaba usando sus guantes, pero estaba, como notó Hermione, sosteniendo su varita. Obviamente estaba suscrito a la Escuela de Pensamiento 'Yo No Trabajo Duro, Trabajo Inteligentemente'. Por coincidencia, Ron también era un miembro de este grupo.

"Todo esta bien, tranquilízate." Caminó hasta ella, pareciendo irritado "Eso es lo que obtienes por irte tú sola."

No era casi tan malo. Había doce pequeñas ronchas donde las púas se había incrustado, pero también había dos profundas heridas untadas con savia tóxica. Su piel ya estaba empezando a ponerse morada.

Malfoy arrojó sus cosas en el suelo y la tomó por la muñeca para darle un vistazo. Miró más cerca. "Sangra sobre mí, Granger, y lo lamentarás."

Hermione podía oler la manzana en su aliento. Frunció el ceño a su pequeña y rosada mano y la tendió entre sus mucho más largas y pálidas manos, tan blancas en comparación con la sangre en su muñeca. Estaba usando un colorido anillo morado de resina en su dedo índice que una prima más joven le había regalado ese mismo año. Era un objeto con valor sentimental que ella apreciaba, pero por alguna razón, ahora, se sentía avergonzada por él. Eso, y sus uñas manchadas de tinta y mordidas.

Se enfado inmediatamente consigo misma por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

"Estos guantes son inútiles. Uno creería que con las donaciones que la escuela recibe de los gobernadores, seríamos capaces de tener mejor equipo," estaba diciendo Malfoy. Él retiro las púas incrustadas, entornando los ojos cuando ella hizo una mueca.

Cuando ella lo miró, él la observaba como si fuera un particularmente interesante experimento de pociones que estaba saliendo muy bien. Aún tenía una mancha de tierra mojada en su pómulo y en el puente de su nariz. No lo hacía lucir menos elegante. En cambio, la mancha reforzaba la finura de sus formas y la claridad como de glaciar de sus ojos. Hermione resistió la urgencia de limpiar la tierra con su pulgar. Era el mismo instinto que la había hecho intentar aplacar el cabello de Harry antes. La única diferencia era que Harry no la hacía sentir como si su estómago se hubiera vuelto un nido de Doxies.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Malfoy suavemente, tan cerca que ella casi pudo contar las motas de azul claro alrededor de su iris.

"Sí, gracias." Hermione tiró de su mano. Aún le estaba latiendo.

Ahora él parecía ambicioso, como si una vez más fuera a ofrecer un trato en el que tuviera un poco de experiencia, y de pronto estuviera ansioso de aprender más acerca de el. Era como su extraño interludio en la Mansión, sólo que la estaba observando con más intención. Y esta vez, Toolip no estaba cerca para ofrecerle un rescate.

Oh no, no de nuevo.

"No," dijo inmediatamente Hermione, retrocediendo, sin saber muy bien qué le estaba negando, pero pensando que tenía que articular su falta de cooperación antes de que él llevara a cabo lo que fuera que tenía en mente.

Esto fue antes de que recordara que él no sentía debilidad por esa palabra.

"Malfoy," dijo de nuevo, y esta vez él negó con la cabeza, como si no le creyera. Ella hizo un ruido de protesta, más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado que fuera.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, y era como ser presionada contra una pared de cemento. "Sólo es un pequeño recordatorio," le susurró, persuadiéndola. Hermione no tenía idea si la súplica era dirigida a ella o a sí mismo.

Dios Santo. La estaba besando. Era un profundo y minucioso beso. Como si él estuviera tratando de extraer nebulosos recuerdos y sensaciones de ella, sólo para asumir un mejor control sobre ellos.

Odiaba no recordar. Y Hermione sabía eso acerca de él.

Ella se sentía torpe y sin coordinación. La nariz de él golpeó contra la suya y su lengua se deslizó a través del fuerte vicio que eran sus labios. Él olía como a libros y manzanas y humo de madera. Sus manos, las cuales la habían sostenido contra sí como el metal sobre su espalda baja estaban ahora relajadas mientras subían hasta la curva de la base de su cabeza justo debajo de su cola de caballo. Pausando el beso para que pudieran tomar todo el aire que necesitaban, él movió su boca por la línea de su mandíbula hasta el suave y sensitivo punto debajo de su oreja.

Grita, le urgió su cerebro. Empújalo y corre de vuelta al Invernadero.

Había un firme y zumbante sonido en sus oídos que supuso era el sonido de su sangre corriendo hacia su cabeza. Sus manos manchadas de tierra estaban agarradas fuertemente a la espalda de él.

Abruptamente, él se detuvo y se separó. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y sus ojos eran ahora casi tan oscuros como las nubes que pendían del cielo sobre ellos. Sintiéndose inmensamente mareada, Hermione se dejó caer contra él, no confiando en que sus rodillas la sostendrían. La mirada que él le dio era inquietante e intensa. Y furiosa. Por un breve momento, la sostuvo contra sí, con la cabeza de ella descansando en su hombro mientras ambos sostenían el aliento. Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba temblando ligeramente. Hermione estaba en completo asombro ante el estrago que el hechizo estaba ocasionando en el sistema nervioso de ambos.

Él se alejó un paso, y esta ves, ella no lo siguió.

"Granger, tal vez ahora seas la mejor guardadora de secretos en todo Hogwarts," le informó tranquilamente, con una tranquila crueldad que perforó a través de espesa intensidad de su beso. Se ajustó los pantalones sin quitarle la vista de encima, retándola a que se avergonzara.

Ella enfrentó su mirada, dejando que su odio floreciera en sus ojos. Todo lo que él hacía parecía estar calculado. Su engañosa cortesía y el beso que le siguió habían sido un experimento, nada más, una diversión para quitarse la monotonía del día. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que si pasaba la siguiente década aprendiendo todo lo que podía sobre Draco Malfoy, él aún la seguiría sorprendiendo.

No hablaron en el camino de regreso al castillo, que se sintió como una eternidad. Ella se preguntó por qué él dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestarla, pero cuando se giró para observarlo, el profundo ceño en su rostro abordó cualquier otro pensamiento acerca del tema.

A juego con su humor, las pesadas nubes sobre ellos finalmente rompieron a lloviznar. El aire olía pesadamente a lluvia para cuando llegaron al principio del camino y fueron recibidos por un Ron que parecía decididamente mugriento, Millicent y su pequeña pila de Malas Enredaderas.

Ron parecía entusiasmado de que los atrapara la lluvia afuera, un bendito indulto ante la sofocante humedad. Él le sonrió, girando su cara al aguacero que pronto caería. Su entusiasmo era casi contagioso.

Pero incluso mientras Hermione le sonreía a él, el rostro de Ron se desvaneció de todo color cuando observó en silencioso horror a las copas de los árboles detrás de ellos. Hermione era vagamente conciente de que Millicent estaba chillando y escapando hacia el castillo.

Sintiendo que los vellos de su nuca comenzaban a erizarse, Hermione se giró para dar un vistazo, pero no antes de que Malfoy le sacara el aire. Y a Ron también, parecía. Él estaba arrastrando a los dos de ellos lejos de ahí.

"¿Malfoy, qué—"

"¡Sigue caminando, Granger!" le gritó Draco. Estaba tan pálido como Ron.

La razón de esto pronto se pudo observar. En los árboles detrás de ellos, constantemente creciendo en altura y peso, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione sintió que la sangre en sus venas se congelaba.

Ardía sobre la cima de los árboles en un escalofriante y resplandeciente plateado. Una serpiente de humo se deslizo de la boca abierta de la calavera y se enrollo alrededor de ella, haciendo a toda la cosa de repente más sólida, más corporal. La Marca parecía latir y zumbar, cargando el aire a su alrededor.

No podían ser los únicos en notarla. La cosa había sido lanzada suficientemente alto para ser vista por lo menos por la mitad de Hogsmeade y por todo Hogwarts.

En dirección al Invernadero, Hermione pudo ver a Lupin dando órdenes. Los estudiantes estaban corriendo de regreso al castillo a máxima velocidad. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes liderado por Lupin, se acercaba a ellos.

La varita de Lupin aún estaba arrojando chispas rojas cuando los alcanzó. Obviamente había alertado al resto del castillo. "¿Están todos bien?" preguntó, sus ojos tomando rápida nota de Draco, Hermione y Ron.

"Estamos bien," dijo Hermione, sin aliento. "¿Todos han regresado?" preguntó inmediatamente, con su sentido de Premio Anual saliendo a la superficie.

"Sí. Tú, Draco, Ron y Millicent fueron los últimos en volver," informó Lupin. Guió al grupo lejos del borde del bosque, poniendo particular atención en Harry, que parecía intentar quedarse justo donde estaba. Ron permanecía absolutamente a su lado.

Lupin se veía enfermo. "Todos, repórtense al Gran Comedor y a su Jefe de Casa inmediatamente, o se enfrentarán a mi intenso disgusto. ¿Está claro? ¡Harry!"

Harry estaba mirando decididamente a Hermione. "¿Viste algo? ¿Lo que sea?" le preguntó. Ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"Oh Dios mío, miren…" gritó Parvati, apuntando a la Marca.

La Marca estaba cambiando. El débil plateado del cráneo se atenuó antes de convertirse en un brillante y resplandeciente verde, y la envolvente serpiente parecía crecer y expandirse con escamas y patas con garras. La punta de la cabeza de la serpiente se alargó en un hocico. Sin embargo, la lengua bífida permaneció igual. Voló repetidamente sobre el cráneo, dejando un insinuante rastro de humo plateado en el aire.

La serpiente se había convertido en un dragón.

Hermione sintió un agudo y doloroso arrebato de pánico por Malfoy. Era como ser golpeada en el estómago. Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, se agarró a la mitad de su cuerpo, y se habría derrumbado de lado hacia Ron si Malfoy no la hubiera agarrado de los hombros para mantenerla firme.

"Está empezando de nuevo," dijo quedamente Blaise, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en el cielo. La lluvia estaba cayendo pesadamente ahora, desdibujando la imagen de la Marca. Era casi como mirar a un reflejo ondulante.

Lavender se estaba sujetando al antebrazo de Parvati con ambas manos. "Profesor Lupin, ¿qué está pasando?" susurró ella.

Harry fue el que contestó. Su expresión bien podía estar esculpida en granito.

"Esa es la Marca de Lucius Malfoy. Está libre."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias a quienes se tomaron un momento para dejar comentarios, poner el fic en alerta o en favoritos!, en cuanto tenga tiempo prometo contestar a los reviews.


End file.
